


Use Me

by RinAsami



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, Anal Sex, Angst, Dark, Explicit Language, Finding Love and Life Through Heartache, Forced Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Moving On, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 70,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinAsami/pseuds/RinAsami
Summary: Detective Victor Nikiforov finds he may have feelings for someone he should not—a prostitute at a local brothel. Will the man's empathy be a hindrance or asset as he deals with the consequences of his actions? Will two broken people be able to find life and love despite their pasts?





	1. Chapter 1

 

* * *

 

“Ah, Detective Nikiforov, sit, sit. I’ll get you our finest vodka,” the scantily clad woman said as she greeted the tall silver haired man before she stepped around to the bar to grab a glass and alcohol. Victor glanced around the room, noticing the less than appealing gaudy decor, with plumes of feathers collected in vases and photos of barely dressed women and men decorating the walls. The man adjusted in his seat, uncomfortable in the smoke-filled, tasteless environment. He was thankful the woman that greeted him took him to a private bar area instead of talking in the main sitting room where men would size up their nightly bed mate.

The makeup covered woman sat the glass of higher shelf vodka on the table. “So, what brings you here, sir. We don’t usually get detectives. I have all my papers if you want to see them.”

Victor nodded and attempted a smile. “No, ma’am. I’ve heard the local police did their rounds already; you checked out fine. You’re still legal unless I find something unsavory.” The woman straightened her corset, making her breasts stand out even more. “You may not like how my girls and boys come to me, but they have a roof, food, and clothing. There is nothing unsettling here, all legal. I hope you aren’t here to interrogate me on moral grounds.”

“Um, no, Madam Maldova—actually, I was hoping I could interview your…employees, who worked two nights ago. There was a grisly murder, not a block from here. I was hoping someone heard something if they were on the balcony soliciting.” The Russian man tried to sound as non-accusatory as possible. He didn’t much care for the whore houses, but they were legal, and they could help with a case, so he had to be polite at least.

The Madam sat down next to the nervous man and put her arm around his muscled shoulders. “Well, why didn’t you say so earlier! If that’s all you need, sweety. Let me think…now it was slow two nights ago, it being a holiday and all. You know how some men want to act like they’re all about family, so we were about empty.” She put a finger to her red lips, tapping them in thought. “I think only Marsha and Natalia were on that night.”

Victor looked hopeful. “May I speak with them. It won’t take too long.”

“Sure, but it will be a bit. They both have clients at the moment.”

“Ah, well, in that case, were you on the floor two nights ago? Did you hear anything, see anything?” The detective asked, almost pleadingly. All the other leads in the area brought nothing. No one wanted to help the police in the slum district.

“I was here, roaming around as usual, but I don’t remember seeing anything funny going on. Well, besides the usual loud-mouths and handsy men that come in.”

“Please, if you remember anything, contact me, won’t you?” The man handed her a slip of paper with a name and number scribbled on it.

The den mother took the paper and gave him a wink. “Sure thing. And if you want to wait, you’ll have to do it in one of our rooms. I’m having a little show in this one in a few minutes, and I can’t have you out in the lobby. I’ll make sure you’re taken care of while you wait, don’t worry.”

A slow blush crept up on the Detective’s face. “Um, no…I…don’t like…ah…” The man stumbled for words, utterly embarrassed at the turn in the conversation. He was on duty after all and didn’t find used company that appealing.

The woman about choked on her cigarette just looking at the man’s face. She attempted to stifle a laugh, but failed, then realized she didn’t really care. “Oh, honey, if you like men, we don’t care around here. Darlin’ we have those too. I’ll fix you right up.”

Victor bolted up, almost knocking over the untouched drink on the table. “No, no…no thank you. I don’t need anything. Just need to interview the two ladies for the investigation.”

“Alright then,” she said as she crooked her finger for the man to follow her. “Come with me; you can wait in one of the empty rooms, out of sight, so we don’t scare any customers off.” The detective nervously followed the woman up the stairs and to the last door down the hall. Victor took a seat in the room’s lone chair and stared at the rickety bed in the corner. “I’ll send the girls up when they are done.” The man nodded as the door was shut.

The minutes ticked by as Detective Nikiforov waited for the interviewees. Tired of sitting, the man stood and looked around the room. It wasn’t much to look at, dirty walls, no pictures, a bed that looked like it was beyond its life, and a small dresser that had knobs missing. He was facing away from the door when it slowly opened. “Oh, good, I thought the Madam had forgotten to send you up, I…” he stopped as he turned around, realizing the person that opened the door was not one of the two women he expected.

A dark headed boy, no man, upon a better look, stood in front of the now closed door. Looking down at his feet, he mumbled something—an apology maybe? Victor looked the man up and down. He appeared to be covered in bruises, the small shorts and mesh top did nothing to hide the purple and yellow markings on his muscular looking body.

“Umm, I think you are in the wrong room.” The detective rubbed the back of his sweaty neck nervously and glanced at the man still standing in the same spot next to the door. “I was waiting for two women. I mean, not to…I mean, to interview them, for a case…”

Finally the other spoke, more clearly than before. “I…I know.” The dark haired man slowly lifted his gaze from the floor to meet a pair of icy blue irises. A tear trailed from one of the bruised man’s chocolate brown eyes as he started to remove his tiny shorts and sad excuse for a shirt.

“Whoa, what are you do…” Victor started to ask, turning away from the now naked man.

“She told me to come up here. You’ll have to wait awhile for the others. I’m on the house.” The dark haired man moved to the bed, getting on his hands and knees, rear facing the detective. Victor was speechless, flabbergasted. Peeking from one eye, he looked to see where the man was. “Oh my god, you…” He turned around fully, putting his hand in his mouth. The unexpected peek of the naked man gave the impression the other was Japanese and apparently very well muscled.

The man on the bed seemed unsure on what he should do; he hadn’t had a situation like this happen before. “It’s okay. I’m a gift for you to use.” A sniffle echoed throughout the room. “You can…you can do whatever you want. You don’t need lube if that’s what you’re worried about. I’m..” Another quiet sob had reached the detective’s ears before the other cleared his throat. “I’m used to being taken without anything. Just, I’m not supposed to ask but—if I could—please, don’t use a baton to open me.”

Victor felt the bile rise in his throat. He wanted to forget what he’d heard. It was sickening. The man before him was raped, probably on a daily or even hourly basis, and that Madam thought that was completely acceptable!? He would have a talk with his Captain later regarding the lax laws governing these houses. He couldn’t keep his thoughts in any longer. “For God’s sake, put what little clothes you have back on. I do not need your services!” The detective tried not to raise his voice too much. He wasn’t angry at the man. He heard shuffling and feet hit the floor a few seconds later. “Are you decent now?”

“Yes. But please, use me! If you don’t I—I—you don’t understand!”

The Russian detective opened his eyes and gazed upon the other. The man was shaking, obviously in fear of something. “Don’t be upset. I just don’t want to…” He sighed. “Look, what is your name? We can start with that.”

The whore looked up at the detective, giving the man a clear view of his face. The Russian’s breath caught in his lungs. The trembling man was beautiful, despite the bruises, tears, and dirty face.

“Yuri. It’s Yuri Katsuki.”

“Well, Yuri Katsuki…” Victor moved closer to the other and extended his hand. “…I’m Detective Victor Nikiforov with the Moscow Police.”

Yuri lowered his eyes, staring at the offered hand.

“It’s okay. You can shake my hand. It’s greeting…like when you meet new people,” Victor explained. Yuri just glanced at the other, still in confusion.

Victor lowed his hand, feeling awkward as it hung in the air. “Well, it’s good to meet you,” he said as he walked back to the lone chair and sat down.

Instantly Yuri went to him, falling to his knees as he reached the other in the chair. Victor didn’t have much time to speak as the other man quickly went for his fly, opening his mouth wide as if it show the seated man that a massive girth could fit. The prostitute startled when the detective grabbed his hands, removing them from his person as gently as he could, trying to conceal his discomfort.

“No, no. You don’t need to do this.” Victor rose from his seat and rushed past Yuri so he could get to the door. “I need to go. I’ll speak to the others a different time.”

“Wait! Please! Yuri begged the Russian. If I don’t please you, I get in trouble. Let me at least suck you off. I’m told I’m really good. My teeth won’t touch you, I swear!” The boy like man clasped his hands as if in prayer toward the towering detective.

“I—I’m sorry. I can’t. Excuse me.” Victor rushed out of the room quickly, unintentionally slamming the door behind him. He took the stairs two at a time and almost ran over the Madam that was ascending the stairway.

“Mr. Nikiforov!? Is everything alright?” she asked.

Nervously, Victor tipped his head. “Yes, yes. I must be going now. A lot of paperwork to do. I’ll come another time.” He continued down the stairs, nearing the door.

“Did he do something wrong?” She spat the word he like it was a curse, glaring up the stairs toward the room she put the detective in. “I’ll punish him at once! He knows he better do literally whatever it takes to make my guests happy. Let me go…”

The detective waived his hands in front of his face frantically. “No! He was fine. Very good boy…umm…I just forgot about my meeting…paperwork—meeting and paperwork. I’ll visit later on. He did fine; no need to discipline!”

With that the detective was out the door, running down the street to where his car awaited him. The vehicle bounced as he jumped in and slammed the door. He grabbed a handkerchief out of the glove compartment, dabbing the cloth on his sweating face and chest. He checked his hair in the rear-view mirror before starting the engine and putting it in drive. “That was—unusual,” he uttered to himself as he adjusted the uncomfortableness in his pants. Clearing his throat he pressed on the gas, taking off down the darkened road. He would have to decide how he was going to pursue the investigation. He needed statements from those in the area. It was possible the victim was a past customer of the popular brothel; however, he knew he couldn’t see that man again. That gorgeous yet sad Yuri Katsuki—never had the detective experienced such a reaction from a whore before. He tried to tell himself that as he drove, Yuri was just a prostitute, a body that was sold for pleasure, certainly not something he could get aroused over. The Russian tried to tell himself that fact over and over, yet the hardening in his pants refused to go down.

“What have I become? Acting like a schoolboy with a crush on a pretty face? Shameful for a detective.” Victor muttered to himself the entire way back to the station. It was going to be a long investigation, he was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'm on a roll tonight, posting a one-shot and this chapter in one night! lol 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I admit, this just came to me, and I don't have a clear idea of where it's going yet. I just have a thing for Victor being protective over Yuri no matter what form it comes in. ;)
> 
> I am also striving to improve my writing, so if anyone has tips, comments, or critiques, please let me know! <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This is the chapter that describes a character being raped and the trauma that is left behind.

 

 

* * *

 

Captain Yakov Feltsman dropped a large stack of files on Nikiforov’s desk. The snoozing man almost jumped from his seat where he was soundly sleeping, albeit at an odd angle.

“Ca—Captain! Sir…” the detective whipped his head back and forth in a daze.

“How long have you been here Victor? You sleep here all morning?” Yakov asked.

“Umm, yeah, sorry. I need to get going.” The man hopped from his seat, sifting through paperwork on his desk. He knew there was a list of addresses he needed to visit somewhere.

The Captain looked on, rolling his eyes at his frazzled underling. “Nikiforov, it’s done. The murder case has already been closed.” He put a hand on the other’s shoulder to halt the scattering of papers.

The detective looked up at his boss in surprise. “What? How? That incident just happened a few days ago. Supposedly there were no witnesses.”

“What can I say? Crazy people are crazy. The perp tried to attack a young woman during your little nap time. An officer on that beat tackled him and he was taken in for questioning. One round with Georgi in the room and the guy cracked. Confessed to tearing that Jane Doe to pieces. Said he liked the feel of the blood on his hands and wanted to repeat the experience. Sick bastard.”

Victor slumped back in his chair. “So, nothing for me to do at this moment?” he sighed. Usually, he would be thankful that crime in the area had been going down, but at the moment, he welcomed a distraction from the man that haunted his dreams.

“Nope, nothing—unless you wanna file these folders away.” Yakov gestured toward the slack he set down earlier. “Honestly, go home. Get some more rest. You look like shit.”

The detective shook his head, getting up and grabbing his keys from the desk drawer. “Alright. Fine. Call me if I’m needed?” The other nodded but stopped his subordinate in mid-stride before he left. “Hey, Nikiforov. Don’t go starting shit at that whore house either. I got a phone call.”

Victor turned around, eyes large as saucers. “Captain Feltsman! I did nothing untoward in that place! Whatever that woman told you…”

Raising his hand, the Captain silenced the other before anything possibly incriminating left his mouth. “Stop. Ms. Maldova didn’t accuse you of anything. She just called me to offer a free _round_ to make up for how poorly you were treated when you visited to take statements.”

This confused the man. The Madam never treated him badly when he was there, if anything, he was the rude one for leaving in such a rush. “Sir? She was polite; I wasn’t treated with disrespect. So…?” he trailed off, looking for answers in the other man.

Yakov tossed his hands in the air then placed them on his hips. “I don’t know. She blabbed on about how bad she felt that you had to wait and left in a rush—something about offering you a _refreshment_ , and then you bolting out the door. Whatever, I don’t care what it was. She said the problem is being solved.” The Captain started to walk away toward his office, apparently done with the conversation. “Go get some sleep,” he called over his shoulder.

“Um, Sir, what the hell did she mean by ‘the problem is being solved’? He didn’t…”

“How the hell should I know what she meant? Plus, ‘he’ who? You know what, I don’t care. Go home. Goodbye.” The Captain’s door slammed shut, putting an abrupt end to the conversation.

Victor just stared at the closed door. He knew he couldn’t go home. He couldn’t sleep now, a bad feeling crept up inside, a feeling that he had caused something terrible to happen. Even worse, something terrible to happen to that man, Yuri at the brothel. The detective didn’t even know the whore, but he was still a person, a living being, and didn’t deserve to be hurt because of him. He wondered if his Captain got the message correctly and if he did, how far would a Madam go to punish her property? The detective didn’t have to think long; he knew the law, a den mother could punish her workers to any extent she deemed fit. Aside from outright killing them, anything was considered acceptable in the eyes of the law. The queasiness in the detective’s stomach returned. He couldn’t understand how the law could be so cruel to those less fortunate. The people that are pegged for violence and forced or persuaded into prostitution should be helped the most, but he guessed that since they didn’t pay taxes or have any political pull, they were useless to those in power. It wasn’t right, but it was how the world worked.

The shaken detective found himself parked across the street from The House of Maldova, the brothel he visited the night prior, after driving around aimlessly for hours on end. It would do no good to visit the place during the day as it was locked up tight, only opening its doors at sunset. As the man watched the sun disappear over the horizon, he watched as men and a few women gathered at the black doored entrance, waiting to be ushered into the house of sin. Cool blue eyes flicked upward and watched as the various lights came on in the windows on the upper floors. It looked like the whores were readying themselves for the mass of customers— customers that about stormed the Madam as she unlocked the front doors. He scoffed at a sign out front. It was a ploy to get customers in; the door read, ‘One free drink per customer, every night. Come enjoy yourselves inside Maldova’s beauties.’

“Stupid play on words,” the man grumbled as he continued to stare at the open doors. He didn’t know what he was planning to do. The car almost drove itself to the location on its own, completely ignoring the turn that would have taken the man to his meager home the opposite way. His emotions twisted as he thought of why he was there in the first place.

_I can’t save every pretty face. That Katsuki fellow probably likes it; why else would he be there? Yes, the kid’s got a good ploy going—act all sad and innocent, so the clients will take pity and fling more tips his way._

The thoughts flitted through the detective’s head as his feet took him out of the car and toward the scent of smoke and sex. _I’m just going in to tell the Madam there was no need to call my boss and I’m not the kind of person to get the beat cops to hassle her establishment on a whim like that._ His hand pressed on the black painted door frame, stopping a second before entering. _I could have simply called back—why am I even here again?_ The man stepped inside the smoke-filled lobby. It was suffocating, the burning in his nose made it itch. Two younger women greeted him as he looked around for the Madam.

“Hi, cutie. What can we do for you tonight?” one of the women asked.

“Is Madam Maldova in?” came the response in a stutter, making the ladies giggle.

“Sorry, honey, she doesn’t take clients anymore. But, I or the other girls or guys, if you’re into that, could solve any issue you may have.” A red-tipped hand slid up the man’s arm seductively. Victor moved in a quick side step, making the woman’s hand fall, garnering a pout from the whore.

The shorter woman bounced on her toes, an, ‘Awww,’ escaping her lips. “Don’t be shy. Whatever your fancy, we’ll…” She stopped in mid-sentence, jerking her head to the side in the direction of where the loud screech came from. The house was pretty full; it surprised the young woman that someone’s screams could be heard over the chatter.

Victor’s ears perked up, a worried expression set upon his fine face as he looked at the pair of ladies and then to the set of stairs where the sound echoed. Both women took an arm, smoothing their fingers up and down in a calming motion. “Don’t mind that. Some clients get pretty antsy,” the taller mentioned as she tried to pull the man down a nearby hall. “Yeah, it happens all the time. No big deal,” said the other.

Another scream, this time with a plea of, ‘Help!’ tore through the walls, making the man come to a halt, shifting his arms to get free of the persuading prostitutes.

“Excuse me!” He wriggled out of another attempt to grab him, making a mad dash to the staircase. He didn’t even have to wonder where the sound was coming from as another call bounced off his ears. ‘Oh, god, stop!’ The sound was close, coming from one of three doors in front of him. _Do it again_. He thought. _Cry out, please._

Judging by a barrage of loud sobs, he was able to ascertain that the door to his left was the source of the cries. Of course, when the detective grabbed the door knob, it was locked.

“Hello! Open up,” he beseeched, banging on the door furiously. He heard laughing and more cries from the interior. In a fit of anger, the officer did the unthinkable. Rearing back, the man pounded on the door, kicking it in with one precise, forceful blow. Quickly stepping over the fallen door, he entered to witness what the screaming was about.

“Oh god,” he stuttered. Five pairs of eyes glared at the intruder before returning to their task at hand, essentially ignoring the man that just burst into the room.

Victor frantically dove for his wallet, flashing his badge so that each person could see clearly from the distance when they looked up again. “You five, get the fuck away from that man.” A few snickers and glances emanated from the group, but they did not move, continuing to hold down a black-haired naked man. The crying whore on the bed didn’t make a peep, probably too terrified to speak up anymore. The prostitute was spread eagle on the bed, each of the men held down an appendage, bruising the flesh under their fingers. A fifth man, the one that Victor locked angry eyes with, was currently squeezing a pair of purple balls with his left hand and attempting to force his entire right hand in the shape of a fist into the subdued man’s asshole.

“We paid for this piece of meat, pig! Get your own!” One of the men called out. A chorus of, ‘Yeah!’ followed the first.

A click of heels caught Detective Nikiforov’s attention; it was coming from a darkened area of the room. “Detective, darling, why are you interrupting?” she said sweetly. “I am supervising a whore’s punishment at the moment. If you wanted to speak with me, you could have waited downstairs.”

Victor’s mouth was agape. “You’re torturing this man! Now you five, get away from him, or I’ll draw my weapon. I swear!” He knew he could get in big trouble for this, but he was positive he was witnessing a blatant torture session. Punishment is one thing, but the torture of a human being is not acceptable, not ever.

The woman walked forward, putting her hands up in defeat. “Easy baby,” she cooed before looking back at the group still holding her property down. “Boys, why don’t you give the training a rest for now, hmm?” The men didn’t look happy but knew that if they ever wanted to enter the house again, they’d better listen to the Madam when she gave an order, no matter if it sounded like a demand or not.

The four men released the victim’s hands and feet, revealing red welts, cuts, and bruising. The remaining man was hesitant to remove his hands; he apparently was having too much fun. A piercing glare from Madam Maldova made the client think better of staying. He released the constricted set of balls, color instantly returning as his grip released. A pop echoed when the customer roughly pulled his fist from the other’s ass, a stream of blood trailed as the man cleaned his red-tinted hand on the prostitute’s backside.

The detective swallowed back a gag, unable to take his eyes off the crimson mess between the poor man’s legs. Finally, as if he had permission to collapse, the whore brought his hands to his face, letting out a breath as he cried and screamed. It tore at the officer’s heart to see a human being in so much pain and anguish. Angry blue eyes met the woman’s cold green ones. “I ask you to leave Mr. Nikiforov. We’ve released the whore, though know that training is not torturing. This piece of meat…” she gestured toward the sobbing man on the bed, “…needed to learn to take a fisting in due time. His punishment was to take it now instead of a slow work up. Please, hardly torture,” the den mother scoffed.

“Are you fucking insane!?” Victor blurted out without thinking. “You ripped open that boy’s asshole! That is fucking torture. You know what, let me shove a baseball bat up your…” He stopped, horrified at where his mouth had led him. Clearing his face of his own tears—When did he start to cry?—he continued in a more reasonable voice. “I apologize Madam. That was unbecoming of a detective.” He said as a smirk graced the woman’s painted lips. “Cops, so dramatic. Ridiculous,” the woman murmured with a roll of her eyes.

Victor gathered his nerves. He had to think of something quick; something that would probably get him fired, but he couldn’t think of that right now. “Ma’am…” he squared his shoulders to appear more in control. “…That man on the bed, Yuri Katsuki I believe, is wanted for questioning in the recent murder I am investigating. I need to take him in for questioning immediately. The officer walked toward the trembling whore but was stopped by a soft hand on his chest.

“Please,” she said with a hearty laugh, “This trash hasn’t left my house since he came here. You know damn well he had nothing to do with any murder!”

Calmly, the detective removed the slim hand from his person. “Are you stopping me from an investigation? I will arrest you, do you understand? I can have this place shut down in a second. Believe me,” he challenged. Maldova just glared, knowing bullshit when she heard it. But, she didn’t want to risk her clientele getting spooked by a raid. “Fine, take the little bitch. He has nowhere to go, plus he owes me for taking him in, so I own him—just to let you know,” she said with a sadistic grin.

Victor ignored the threats, going around the woman, to the side of the bed. Carefully he wrapped the broken man in the soiled sheets. “I’m going to pick you up okay?” A slow nod and squeak were the only answers he received. It took a few tries, but the detective managed to get the heavy man up in his arms, bridal style. It was now that Victor was thankful for all the workouts the academy made him do during training, also being thankful that he kept up the tradition. The pair left without further incident, a glare from the Madam followed them all the way out into the street; however. The silver haired man had to stop a few times but ended up making it to his car.

“Yuri, can you stand for a second?” Victor asked.

A cracked voice whispered. “Yes, I—I think, for a minute at least.” The other nodded and gently leaned the prostitute against the car while opening the front passenger door. As the detective held his hand, Yuri slowly made his way into the passenger seat, trying desperately not to cry out as his destroyed bottom bore the weight of his body. Victor buckled the man in and quickly dove in the driver seat, speeding away. He didn’t know what the hell he was doing. What the fuck was he going to do with a whore, he wondered. He smacked the steering wheel, startling the man staring out the window.

“Sorry. I’m not far from here. I don’t know what you think about all this, but I had to get you out of there. You’re not really wanted for questioning of course,” he glanced at the Japanese man, noticing the far-off stare in his brown eyes. A murmur escaped the chapped lips, making the detective realize the other probably needed water. The poor man’s throat was most definitely dry and painful from screaming.

“Here,” Victor offered a bottle of water he kept with him to the other. “It’s warm, but it’s liquid at least.”

Yuri seemed to be thinking about if he should take the offering or not before extending his hand to grasp the bottle. After a few gulps and coughs, he spoke. “Why? — Are you taking me to your home?” The detective was about to answer when Yuri choked on another gulp of water. Without thinking, he moved to pat the man on the back, ignoring the flinch he received as he did so. He felt the prostitute’s eyes on him as he cleared the sweat and hair from the other’s forehead. “Yes, we’re about to pull into the drive in a second. You’ll be…”

The Japanese man seemed to stiffen just a little after hearing they were at the other’s private residence. “Mr,” Yuri thought of the other’s name. “Nikiforov, right? Um, I’ll need a little bit of time to clean up…I—ah—won’t be as tight because of what they did, but I’ll squeeze my muscles as much as I’m able to give you a good go. Just, when you come in my ass, can you warn me before—so I can prepare for the stinging. It stings when I’m cut up inside.” The prostitute said the words so matter-of-factly; Victor felt he was silent for eons, not knowing how to respond to what the other obviously thought his purpose was.

After the silence became too much to bear, the detective finally found his voice. “Yuri…God, Yuri—I didn’t take you out of that place to fuck you. I had to protect you; no one deserves the treatment that was forced upon you.”

“You don’t want me, then?” the other whispered.

Victor put the car in park in the driveway, unbuckling himself and reaching over to unbuckle the other. “Yuri Katsuki, you are stunning, truly, but you are worth more than a screw. I don’t care what got you into this situation; I’d be lying if I said I didn’t find you appealing, but trust me, you don’t need to offer to spread your legs for me. I’d like to get to know you, all of you, not just the hole between your cheeks.” The prostitute lowered his head, contemplating the words as the other went around to get him out of the seat.

“Up you go,” Victor heaved the man up and turned to get the door, giving the other a direct view of the passenger seat. The detective turned his head toward the interior when he heard the other gasp. A fresh crimson stain was obvious on the lightly colored cloth interior. Yuri immediately started to struggle and apologize. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Let me down; I’ll clean it up at once! Don’t beat me—I’ll scrub it out. Like new! Like new! I’m so sorry!” The detective almost dropped the prostitute as he panicked.

“Shhh. It’s okay, look at me. Yuri, look at me.” Through the tears, brown eyes met ocean blue. “It’s not ruined. Hey, don’t cry. Don’t worry about the seats.” The other wouldn’t listen and continued to sob, terrified of what he allowed to happen. “Let’s get you inside. Calm down—it isn’t your fault.” The pair trekked up to the door, Victor opening it quickly and stepping inside. “I’m more worried about the damage they did to you, really. You should be at a damn hospital, but I have a feeling you’d freak out on me. If you allow, I’ll take a look when your ready, okay?” he asked, as he positioned the man on the sofa. “The seats—cushions!” Yuri cried again.

“Believe me; club soda will get anything out. Don’t worry about it, honestly. Just rest for now, Yuri. You’ve been through enough to worry about my stupid furniture.”

Victor collapsed on the couch next to the trembling form, giving him as much space as possible. The men didn’t talk. The detective mulled around what consequences he would have to face later as he listened to the sobs get more sporadic—fading into even breathing. “Shit, what have I done?” he whispered into the darkness as the other softly snored.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came in another burst--running through my head like a movie. I broke my personal record with this one, writing over 3,500 words in one sitting! Yay!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. I thoroughly enjoyed writing it for you all. <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tissues anyone? (;•͈́༚•͈̀)

 

* * *

 

 

The silver-haired detective stood in the corner of the darkened basement, staring off into space, hearing voices but not truly comprehending a word. The bright flashes of the camera bulb pulled him out of his mind and into the present. The copper smell in the air mixed with the burning scent from the flashes, he should be used to it all by now, being a detective for the police department over three years—but he wasn’t. This scene unnerved him. The knife, the rivers of crimson; it was all in front of him, taunting him, making him doubt his actions—making him doubt himself. The men bustling around worked quickly, tending to every detail—not one evidence marker out of place—not one crime scene shot missed. Victor watched as an unsteady hand took notes regarding the remains, noting the subject was DOA.

 

* * *

 

Detective Nikiforov burst into Madam Maldova’s office, making the woman almost choke on the drink in her hand. The man certainly wished she had, the vile excuse for a person deserved that and more. Yakov followed by seconds with two frantic hostesses in tow. The latter pair getting shut out of the office before the shouting match started. The green eyed harlot was the first to hurl words.

“Who the hell do you think you are just barging your way into my office! You better have my whore! It’s been two days—I own him!”

Victor marched right up to the enraged woman’s desk, slamming his fists on the smooth wood. “You want him? Huh? Here!” The man dug in his back pocket, fisting out a stack of square shiny papers and throwing them before the Madam.

A sharp red nail swiped at some of the sheets, blurry photos of a dark-haired man. “I don’t want fucking pictures of my property. I want him here, now!” She turned her rage on the Captain this time. “Feltsman, make your subordinate return my property at once!” She received only a saddened expression and a shrug as a response from the older man.

“Look closer, you stupid bitch!” the younger man commanded, pushing a what appeared to be a full-body image of the male toward the other.

“Easy now, Nikiforov,” warned the senior in command.

The disgusted looking woman snatched the image from her desk, inspecting it closer. Victor watched her eyes as they grew large, crinkling at the edges in confusion. “What is this? Is this a fucking joke?”

The younger detective straightened his posture. “No, this..” he pointed to the photo in her hand, “…is a dead body. Yuri Katsuki’s to be exact. If you want him back, you can go to the morgue and pick him up. Maybe you have some clients that want to fuck a corpse. I’m sure you are not opposed to that in this hell hole!” he spat with as much venom in his voice as he could muster.

“Detective Nikiforov! That is enough!” Yakov moved forward, grabbing the other and yanking him from the woman’s personal space. The den mother just stared at the image, now realizing the darkness in the photo next to the arms were pools of blood and not shadows.

“Ma’am, what my big mouth detective _meant_ to say was, the boy committed suicide while waiting for the medical staff to arrive so they could recheck his…ah…injuries. There was nothing we could do; the damn kid sliced down both arms, right down the middle, he…” The man stopped, not wanting to continue with needless gruesome details. “I apologize. I mean, I’m, um, sorry for you loss.” The phrase sounded awkward as it tumbled from the older man’s lips.

Finally, the woman spoke, a hint of unmitigated hatred in her eyes. “Your detective fucking kidnaps my prostitute, he dies while in your care, and all you say is, ‘Sorry.’? You incompetent fools owe me for this corpse’s debt and loss of future income.” The woman said it with so much conviction and force as if her will would bend the department to her wishes.

A snort from the younger detective broke the silence follow by a poorly timed giggle. “Ha, you think..” he paused to gather his composure, “…that the police department would pay _you_ for the loss of your whore!? Because I took him in for questioning!? What a load of shit! You are fucking lucky we don’t charge you with murder. If that boy were’t tortured under your supervision, he wouldn’t be dead. The responsibility is with you, Madam.” Victor was pointing at the woman by the end of his tirade.

The haughty woman marched around her desk, heading directly for the smart-mouth. The Captain spoke up, getting between the two, in an attempt to cool down a situation gone way out of control. “Now, now. Madam, as my hot-headed detective stated, though way out of line in execution, was correct. The law says that the only right an _indentured_ prostitute has is the right to physical life. Which means, any brothel owner cannot, for any reason, snuff that life out or be a direct cause of the death. It's debatable in this case. If you want, we can drag this through the court, but know that Judges in this city do not hold associates of the nightly profession in high regard. You could be found at fault, causing massive legal fees, jail, and press to haggle customers and cause a scene for who knows how long.” Madam Maldova pressed her lips into a hard line, taking in the truth and threat behind his words.

Folding her arms across her buxom chest, the lady of the house gritted her teeth, frowning nastily. “Fine. Burn that trash with the rest of your department’s garbage. He was getting too old anyway—too loose to be of any real value.”

The slight relaxing of Victor’s shoulders didn’t go unnoticed by his boss. The older would have to admit if asked; he was glad the woman decided not to push the issue. It would be hell if he had to start a court battle that would bring out the most prominent of society’s names in a case against the brothel. It was unfortunate, but everyone knew that the creme-de-la-creme of society visited the ladies and men of the night often. A scandal like that would bring not only the brothel down, but the department as well.

The Captain gestured for the younger man to get out while he still was able. Yakov tipped his hat as he turned toward the pissed woman. “We appreciate your cooperation in this matter. I apologize for the trouble, again. You have a pleasant night now.” He turned on his heel to exit quickly.

“That troublemaker is now banned from this establishment for life, Captain Feltsman,” she called before the other escaped through the door. “I won’t have him stealing any further property from me. You have issues—you or another detective can come to me. Do we understand each other?”

Yakov nodded but didn’t turn. “I understand. He will no longer enter this house. Period. He has surely caused enough trouble. Apologies.” He heard the woman agree as he slipped out the door. Victor was waiting on the other side and cursed as he was roughly yanked through the lobby and shoved out the front doors of the establishment.

“Ack!” the younger spat.

“Shut up, shit-head. You’ve caused me enough bullshit to pop a vein. What were you thinking? Carrying on like that!” Yakov sternly but quietly scolded as they walked to their vehicle. The other began to respond but was cut off. “Shush—in the car before you open your yap. Fucking loose cannon.” The pair entered the car, the Captain taking the wheel, not trusting the other. Victor tried to speak once more.

“Sir, I…”

“I changed my mind. I’ve had enough of your voice! I want silence until I drop you ass off at your place. Got it?” the older confirmed, received a silent nod from the other.

 

* * *

 

 

The detective banged his head on the headrest as they parked in the driveway and sighed, letting out all the frustration out in that one burst. “Get your idiot ass in the house,” Yakov curtly ordered before getting out of the car and walking the few strides to the front door. Victor was given a not so gentle push inside the house after he unlocked and opened the door. As they were safely inside, the older let him have it—worse that he’d ever had in his life.

“You stupid mother fucker! How dare you fucking go off on that broad! What if she decided to go ahead and sue us or some shit?” The man started turning red from pure anger at this subordinate. “I should fire your ass for what you’ve done—for what you’ve dragged me into!” Victor had to move quickly to escape the flying hat that was directly his way before seeing his boss flop on the towel-covered couch.

“What the…” Yakov raised his eyes at the silver haired man still standing in the middle of the living area. “Do you wanna tell my why you have your sofa covered in towels? What’d you do, piss yourself or something? Jesus Christ!” he grumbled.

The detective folded his arms, rocking his weight from one foot to the other. “Yeah,” he ran his slim fingers through his messy locks, “something like that.” He thought he heard his boss utter another, ‘dumbass,’ but he wasn’t sure.

“I’m sorry, Sir. I mean, not for the towels,” he smirked, “but for this whole mess. I wasn’t thinking.”

“Damn right you weren’t thinking! Nabbing someone in the middle of the night like that! And what if that dame wanted to see the…”

Yakov stopped his rant when he heard a rustling noise coming from the kitchen, turning toward the sound. “Heh, dog get out of his kennel?” the older asked with raised eyebrows.

Victor ignored the other and ran into the kitchen like his life depended on it, almost nailing himself on the coffee table, knowing full well he didn’t have a dog.

The Captain just rubbed his forehead as he heard the young man start to bitch and yell in the kitchen, stomping back toward the living room from the sound of it. The old man had to snort at the idiocy of his charge when he heard what the detective was bitching about.

“Those are MY cookies goddammit!” Exaggerated crunching and smacking noises echoed throughout the small space. “No! I don’t want that shit after it’s been in your mouth!”

Yakov turned his gazed toward Victor as he re-entered the room, shaking an empty box of chocolate chip cookies. “Sir, forgive me…I changed my mind; I’m taking _it_ back.” The detective was known to be an air-head at times, but thankfully he wasn’t that ridiculous, noted by the poorly hidden smirk on his face.

“I’m leaving,” said the Captain after shaking his head in disbelief at the idiot before him. “You got yourself into this mess. Deal with it.”

Victor was about to give a snarky reply but stopped mid-breath as a force slammed into him from behind. Ten digits crept along the detective’s waist from behind before encircling his slim form. Yakov mouthed the word, “Wow,” as the kissy noises began.

“Victoooor! Come on, baby. I was hungry. ‘Member—I wanted your cock, but you said, ‘Nooo.’” A tuft a messy black hair poked through the space between the detective’s side and elbow. “Hey, Captain man—this sadist here,” the Japanese man could barely say the words, “said I can’t have solid foods. I say fuck him. More cookies!”

Victor just shook his head and pleaded with the older man that was currently glaring at him. “Please—help, Yakov!”

“Good Luck, Victor. I’m glad you aren’t a doctor anymore because apparently you got your med dosages all fucked up. How much did you give him anyway?”

“Ahh, too much apparently?” the other guessed. “Fuck! That’s my ass you’re grabbing! Get off!” The detective lurched forward to get out of the prostitute’s grip, trying to ignore the other’s whine of, “Lemme have that ass—everybody always fucks mine—I’ll put my dick in your hole…” Victor shuttered as the mental image flashed in his mind against his will.

Both men looked up as the front door slammed shut. The older man couldn’t handle any more that night and let himself out before he was drug into the circus.

A hand pinched the officer’s ass. “Yuri! Fucking stop. You need to calm down. Sleep off the pain medication. Please, for the love of God.” Victor led the other to the couch, gently pushing him down and throwing a cover over him. “Just relax. Sleep. I just concocted a whole story for your annoying ass. You have a few people to thank when you sober up, you know? Chris did a shit ton of work on the fly. Fuck, we could all go to jail for this—and we’re all law enforcement except you! Look, I know you don’t get it now but…” It was no use; the other was already snoring, exhausted from the meds and the droning on of his savior.

Victor gazed at the sleeping form after a foot jabbed him in the side while the other was adjusting. The other man did look adorable as he stretched on the sofa, hair all mussed on the pillow, cheeks red from the medicine’s side effects. Still, the detective wondered if his need to save people would end up hurting the fragile person before him. He didn’t think the entire thing through, having no idea what he was going to do with an ex-prostitute after having him killed on paper. The detective’s heart was in the right place, but he couldn’t help but think he may be freeing a victim from one prison just to put him in another. The whore didn’t exactly have a place to go—no money, no necessities, no family, and he couldn’t just walk freely around the city for fear someone would recognize him.

 

* * *

 

Yuri agreed to the suicide plan that Victor thought up, yes, but it was the detective that bore the responsibility now of another human being. The elaborate charade was the best they could come up with at the time. It was rash but, as Yakov pointed out, brothel owners don’t go looking for dead whores. They would need the help of one more person, the most critical if the other was willing to seriously break the law with the trio.

Christophe Giacometti was the department’s eccentric medical examiner. The man had an odd way about him, sometimes having too much excitement for his job.  The tall brunette with streaked hair always happened to get reprimanded for taking too many liberties with the unclaimed corpses. No, he was not perverted but did enjoy trying his hand at gaudy funeral makeup before the bodies were cremated. Yakov had to calm the man down when he was told of the insane, highly risky plot, reminding him that by agreeing to assist he would be risking jail time and the forfeiture of his medical license due to falsifying a death certificate, among other charges.

The prostitute would first have to be examined for any significant damage before the most asinine—or the most brilliant—plan could begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...whaddya think? :D
> 
> I'm absolutely having a hell of a time writing this. So much fun! I hope you all are enjoying reading it as much as I am enjoying writing it. This story will probably update quickly, so don't forget to Subscribe if you'd like to get notifications!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This chapter involves detail regarding a rectal exam, you've been warned.)

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri Katsuki was curled up in the exact spot where the detective left him, on the sofa still covered in the soiled linens from the brothel. When Victor awoke, having dozed off after his hasty rescue, a wave of relief washed over him as he spotted the other hadn’t taken off. The man was dreading the next steps he had to take. He just wasn’t sure how the prostitute would react to him insisting needing to examine his private areas. After already going through so much trauma, the worried detective didn’t want to push even more heartache onto the younger man.

Quietly Victor rose from the couch and went to work, gathering all the necessary items he would need to conduct an examination. Before waking the other, he set out each of the items on the kitchen counter as well as putting a big fluffy comforter on the cleared dining table for padding. He released the breath he was holding. “God, I hope this goes according to plan. Christ, what if he goes wild and thinks I’m going to hurt him?” he wondered silently to himself. Shrugging and looking at the time, he realized he couldn’t put it off. Infection can be deadly if not caught in time.

Kneeling next to the sleeping man, water bottle in hand, he began to try and wake the other. “Yuri?” he whispered. “Hey, wake up. It’s time to get up now.” Victor spoke softly, as if he was a mother attempting to wake a potentially fussy child. Gently he tapped the other on the shoulder.

“Hmmm. Nooo. Not time for sleep sex.” the prostitute muttered.

The detective stifled a chuckle. “No, Yuri, it’s Victor. I need to make sure you’re okay. I have water. Here.” He put the bottle in the rousing man’s hand, watching as little slivers of hazelnut irises peeked through sleepy eyes.

Yuri yawned and stretched slightly, grabbing onto the water fully before Victor released his grip on the bottom. After draining the liquid in one go, he shook his medium length black hair side to side and cleared the sleep from his eyes. “Hm, thanks.”

“You feeling okay?” Victor asked, receiving a nod from the other. “I’m sorry, this is going to be very embarrassing, but I need to check you—down there. From what I saw before, the wounds could get infected, or you could need stitches.”

The man just stared at the detective, making the latter feel sheepish and awkward. “Again, I know, uncomfortable, but I swear, it’s for your own good,” he stammered out, brushing his long bangs back in place with nervous hands.

After more moments of silence, making Victor very unsure if he wanted to be kneeling so close to the possibly unstable victim, the other spoke. Victor felt his pulse quicken as younger held his eyes.

“I’m a whore, detective. You inspecting my asshole with your fingers shoved inside isn’t going to embarrass me in the least.  You could jack off at the same time for all I care. Honestly, you’re too cute.” Yuri actually cracked a small smile at the face Victor made after hearing the expertly delivered deadpan.

“Oh and...don’t be surprised if I get a hard-on; I _love_ long fingers like yours inside me.” Yuri was getting a kick out of the other’s reactions, wanting to nibble on the quivering lips of his knight in shining armor. “Wouldn’t want you keeling over with fright or anything, now would we?” The prostitute reached a hand out toward the other’s face.

Victor jumped up from the floor as if to flee from a rattlesnake’s strike, his nervousness evident as the sweat sheen glistened on his face. He should have known a _working man_ would not have qualms about immodesty. “Umm...o—ok, then.”  “I—ah—have everything set up here in the kitchen. If could just hop up on the table, please.” The detective spun around so fast the nearly missed the coffee table for the second time. The thing was becoming a hazard to his health while that man was around, he swore.

Yuri carefully rose from his seated position to follow the other, letting the dirty coverings fall to the ground behind him as he walked into the kitchen naked. Victor turned, holding a strangely shaped instrument as the other entered. “Oh! I can get you a sheet or something to cover yourself,” he said, blushing at the nude view.

“Nah. I never really wear much clothing. No point when you're passed around, you know?” He hopped up on the table and got into position, paying careful attention not to put all his weight on the still achy backside as he pushed himself up. “Victor? Why the hell do you have duckbills? I mean, if you're into that, I’m fine with it. Just curious.”

The detective glanced at the lubricated instrument held in his gloved hands. “Oh, this speculum? I know it’s not the exact tool for this purpose, but it will have to do. Wait—how do you know what this is?” Immediately he raised his hand and shook his head, stopping the other from answering. “You know what? I don’t want to know, considering…”

“Yeah, you probably don’t,” the other answered with a snort.

Victor stepped forward, seating himself on a chair between the whore’s outstretched legs. The action made the minx just spread his legs even wider, garnering a glare from the other.

“What?” Yuri propped himself up on his elbows to blow a kiss at his impromptu physician. “Watching your cheeks flare up with the funny faces you make is the only entertainment I have at the moment. You’re a prude; it’s funny.”

A pout formed on Victor’s face. “Not a prude,” he mumbled, then got serious. “Actually, I used to be a doctor; now I’m a detective. Simple as that. It was a few years ago; I just kept a lot of my stuff. I’m sentimental I guess.” He put down the speculum and grabbed his pen light and the warmed damp cloth. “Anyway, I’m going to wipe off all this blood. We can still talk while I work if you want. It may be better that way to distract you as this could get painful.”

“Not as painful as a fist in my ass, with spit as lube mind you.” Katsuki settled back down on the table with his head resting on his hands, feeling a shutter radiate off the other. “So, why’d you stop being a doctor? Tired of lookin' in pussies and feelin' up tits?”

Victor sighed as he cleaned all the blood away, feeling a touch guilty from getting a hint of satisfaction when the other flinched from a deeper swipe of the cloth. “You’re very vulgar; you know that?”

“Whore. Remember?”

“How could I forget with a mouth like yours? You know, you have a very odd demeanor about you. One hour you’re upset and afraid; the next you are mouthy and rude. I’ve heard about trauma victims having different personalities to deal with certain situations. Do you remember how you acted earlier? Has anyone ever told you that you seem like a different person?” The detective swapped his rag for the duckbills, holding them up for the other to see. “Ready?”

Yuri nodded for the other to proceed. “So many questions—shit. I know what I was doing before. I’m not so stupid to not know that I have issues from what that fucked up bitch put me through. I act on a daily basis. I put on the face that will cause me least amount of pain or the most amount of amusement.”

“I wasn’t implying you were stupid. Not at all. I want to help you...”

“Ouch!” The instrument went in without issue, but the expansion was another story. Victor was trying his hardest not to pinch the irritated ring, but upon dilation, his finger slipped, and it went up two clicks instead of one.

“Sorry, sorry!” Just breathe. It’s enough where I can see inside now. Are you okay?”

The prostitute shrugged. “I’m fine. Just...talk to me. You never answered. Why are you Mr. Detective and not Mr. Doctor anymore?”

Victor crouched down to peer into the cavity that has been used by so many but cared for by none. Per the other’s request, he reluctantly told his story while he surveyed the damage.

“Well, I don’t talk about it much. I was a doctor in the city, fresh out of my residency when I started working at the Moscow Clinic. I learned fairly quickly about the awful deeds that go on under the noses of the straight and narrow. Since I was the new physician, I got stuck with the cases no one else wanted to treat. After a while, I was known as _the rape doctor._ I know, not a pretty name right?”

Yuri scrunched up his nose in response. No, it wasn’t a name befitting one that would be helping people and savings lives.

“After being there a year or so the older doctors had passed on those types of cases to me, saying they were above dealing with, what they called, ‘women’s issues.’ Disgusting if you ask me. A doctor should treat anyone, regardless of the patient’s background, sex, or status. Anyway, one of my patients, a very young prostitute from the East Side came to me after a brutal rape from one of her clients. I’d put it on par with what they did to you, except they didn’t use their hands.”

The detective brushed a tear from his cheek with his shoulder. “I begged that girl to let me help her—to get her away from the streets. She refused, of course, saying a whore is always a whore and that taking a prostitute out of the game doesn’t take the game out of the prostitute.”

Yuri shifted as the other scooted back to get a slim bottle of clear liquid. “This is saline. I’m going to rinse off the small fissures in your rectum. It’s not as bad as I’d feared—the damage is mostly on your outer ring. We can put some healing balm down there to help.” He paused while he spurted the solution around inside, trying not to smile as his patient lurched backward at the shocking cool sensation.

“You’re going to have to go on a liquid diet for about a week I’d say. I’ll stock up on some thin soups and broth for you. It won’t be tasty, but you’ll heal properly without—um— _debris_ getting into the tears.”

The squirming patient nodded. “Shit, Victor. You can say shit. I think I’m old enough to hear adult words, don’t you?” he scoffed with a sly grin.

“God, your mouth! How old are you anyway? You look young.”

“Aww, thanks, Victor! I’m Asian, so I guess I look younger than I am. You’re robbing the cradle—I’m 23.”

A cute little smirk graced the other’s lips. He gently released the silver instrument, sliding it out with care. “Thanks. I’m not that old; I’m 30 I’ll have you know!” Victor started to get up but was stopped by a hand on his wrist. “Don’t get up yet. You didn’t finish story time. What happened with that kid?”

The detective stretched toward the sink, deposited the speculum with a thunk, tossed the gloves, and sat back down. “I don’t know why I’m telling you all this, but I guess it does play into why I so rashly removed you from that whore house.” He smoothed his hands over his damp face. “I saw the young girl a few weeks later, lying in the city’s morgue. Her pimp had beaten her to death, among other things, judging by the damage to her privates. It was sick. Another victim that I met after it was too late. So, I decided then and there that I wanted to help prevent the crimes from happening, rather than pick up the pieces after the fact. I knew Captain Yakov from a friend at medical school. He took me under his wing, noticing my sincerity. The rest was history. I traded in my white coat for a badge.”

Silence stretched between the pair. Victor didn’t want to face the other, lowering his gaze to the ground. He didn’t want the prostitute in his care to think the only reason he helped him was out of guilt for the past. Part of that was true, but the main reason was he felt something for the man. It was hard to admit, having feelings for someone of such a profession, but he couldn’t ignore the sensation that fate brought them together.

Yuri rose, draping his legs over the table ledge. Hesitantly he reached out for the other man, running a hand through the shimmering locks before him. “Hey, I’m sorry I pushed. Are you alright?”

The detective slowly raised his head, his eyes searching the the other’s face in question. “I should be the one comforting you, not the other way around.” The man straightened up, smiling at the other after regaining composure. “It’s not you; I should have dealt with my burdened feelings a long time ago.”

Yuri slid off the table, wrapping himself in the blanket he was sitting on. “So, do you wanna, like, talk or something—figure this shit out?”

Victor laughed. “Sure, let me grab you a shirt and some shorts. I’ll make tea.”

Yuri headed into the living room again while the other prepared the tea bags. As he thought, staring at the heating kettle, a little burst of happiness shot through him. It was an unlikely bond—a prostitute and a detective, but maybe the pair could work together to heal each other's battered souls—somehow.

 

* * *

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“You know I’m gonna have to go back right?” Yuri solemnly asked as Victor sipped his tea. The detective glanced up with a worn and hurt expression.

“I don’t want you to go back to that place. They’ll hurt you; they may even kill you. You can’t!” Victor pleaded but didn’t know what else to say. He didn’t have any claim to the other man, but he didn’t want him going back into a place that treats their so called _employees_ as pieces of meat to be abused. The detective wanted to beg, plead, and grovel—anything to make the other not go back. They didn’t even know each other, but he felt it—a connection was there. Destiny maybe, if there was such a thing.

The prostitute was silent for a while, contemplating the best way to let the other down. It wasn’t that he was ungrateful for the help; there was no doubt that the Madam would have kept torturing him. It was the way she kept her whores in line—with fear and pain. She didn’t let go of them easily either, especially when they owed her a hefty sum. Yuri had stumbled upon the house many years prior and was offered a place to stay with food and even some clothing. She told him he could pay her back later when he was a bit older and that the work was easy— just entertain guests and keep them happy. He was so naive back then.

It was fine for a while, just have a roof over his head—until he turned seventeen. It was then that she sold his virginity to some old pervert that wanted to defile a young boy. Yuri looked much younger than he was, so Maldova passed him off as such. Ever since that terrible night where every single piece of him lost its innocence, he was used, passed around, and sold as a vice for men’s most despicable and vile desires. This was his life; he saw no way out. He would never make enough money to pay off the so called _room and board_.

Yuri turned toward the detective, grabbing the other’s hand between his own. “I know you have good intentions and want to save me. Why—I have no fucking clue.” A beautiful laugh escaped his lips. He saw that it affected Victor as the other shifted and looked down with a blush. “But the Madam doesn’t let go of her property. Period. I can’t just run away, get a job somewhere, find an apartment and live happy for the rest of my days. I’m sorry, but that isn’t in the cards for me.” The pair locked eyes as Yuri squeezed the hand he was holding. “Victor, I’m a whore and whores don’t get to live a normal life. The only thing I know how to do is turn tricks.”

The detective was getting emotional again. It was just so sad that someone that had such a poor lot in life thought nothing of themselves to the point of giving up and surrendering to a profession that will get them killed one day. Victor saw it, not just when he was a doctor but as an officer—it was either homicide or disease for prostitutes. That is how their short lives ended. It was highly unlikely that Yuri Katsuki would live even five more years if he stayed with the brothel, especially considering her treatment. The man felt a hand on his chin, tipping it up so he could see the brown eyes boring into him, pleading for understanding.

Victor’s voice came out in a whisper. “I like you—a lot. I can’t explain it; I don't know you even, but I know…I know…” He held back a sniffle. “…that I don’t want you to die. I don’t want you to die in that place."

This time it was Yuri’s turn to tear up. Never had the whore heard such an honest and heartfelt confession—not one directed at him anyway. He grabbed Victor before the other could stop him, pulling him on his lap. Arms circled one another, feeling each other’s warmth—wondering how either could feel a connection to a virtual stranger. Victor sighed contently as gentle hands started trailing up and down his back lazily. The detective felt content at that moment, in the arms of a prostitute, as ironic as it seemed. “Oh, Victor…” Yuri patted the other’s head like a puppy. “You are too sweet. You save me from those monsters, take me to your home, and now you’re telling me you are worried about me dying.” He let out a curt laugh. “You are so lucky that I’m not like the others; most would take advantage and rob you of everything you have or worse. Showing weakness like that to a whore—it’s dangerous.”

The older rose from his warm resting spot on the prostitute’s legs. “Yuri, I don’t think you’re dangerous, and I don’t believe you want to hurt me. You could have already done so while I was sleeping.” The other nodded. “Yes, I could have, but you don’t know me. My moods switch vastly and quickly as you’ve already seen. It’s probably best for you if I just say, Thank you, take a day to recuperate and go back. I can’t run; she’ll send her damn goons after me. That could get bad for you.”

“Stay with me, Yuri.” The request was blurted out, too late to take back. The wheels in Victor’s head started to turn. He was trying so hard to find a way to keep the man safe. The anxiety of the situation made a thought flash through his mind like a shot. All of a sudden he saw Yuri on the floor, bloodied and lifeless with the Madam over him—laughing. Victor’s heart ached at the tortures his brain put him through. He didn’t want that to happen—but what if it did?

And that was it.

“What if it did?” Victor whispered to himself. What if Yuri Katsuki was no more? The Madam wouldn’t search for something that is already gone and impossible to retrieve.

Victor jumped up from the sofa, making Yuri spill the tea he was just about to drink. “Oh, sorry! Be right back—I need to make a call!” The detective ran out of the room to leave Yuri on the couch wondering what the hell just happened in that man’s head.

 

* * *

 

 

“Captain? It’s Nikiforov. Do you have…” Victor held the phone away from his ear as the yelling started. He looked at the small clock on his nightstand. “Oh sorry sir, I didn’t realize it was so early in the morning.” The man paced back and forth as he received a scolding regarding ‘calling your boss in the wee hours of the morning if you valued your job at all.’ “Yes, I’m sorry again, Yakov. But this is important. I kind of, well…lied about having to interview a prostitute for a case because he was getting beaten—and now he’s here—in my house.”

“YOU DID WHAT!?  YOU FUCKING KIDNAPPED SOMEONE!?” The Captain’s irate inquiry nearly make the empathetic detective deaf in his right ear. The man seriously doubted if he made the right call as his Captain continued to scream threats of termination and jail time at him. Victor took all the harassment, waiting for the other to run out of wind so he could finally tell his side of the story.

When Victor spit out the gory details of what had occurred to force such a brash decision, the other was only slightly understanding, yet had no sympathy for saving a prostitute at the cost of breaking the law and putting them all in jeopardy. Yakov told Victor, his friend for years now, that he needed to act as an officer of the law and obey it and that the whore got himself into the position at the brothel; he will have to get himself out of it.

The detective gasped the phone tightly, trying to hold back a very unmanly sob with his Captain on the line. “Sir, I understand. I do, but the law does nothing to protect these people. And they _are_ still people.” He blew out a deep breath. “Captain, what if he dies? What if he goes back and he dies at that vile woman’s hands? You know there will be no proof. She will get away scot-free. And I—I would have to live with his death on my conscious, knowing that if I had the balls, I could have protected him.”

Victor could almost hear the throb of this Captain’s headache through the phone. The man was grumbling and cursing to himself. After a long silence, the detective heard the other speak up. His voice was heavy and thick with distaste.  “Vitya, I don’t know if you’re really cut out for detective work. You cannot save everyone; you should have learned this when you were a damn doctor. However, after what you went through in that city clinic, I don’t want you to have another death on your head. Even if it isn’t really your fault at all, I know you—you would blame yourself for the rest of your life as you do with that girl. So, against my better judgment—What do you have in mind?”

The detective got this far with his boss; he wasn’t sure if the other would hang up on his once he revealed his plan. “Well, Yakov, Sir, I think we need to kill him and…” Laughter echoed through the handset followed by more curses and insults. “No, wait, Yakov. I mean, Madam Maldova needs to think he’s dead. It needs to look real. I can’t have her going and looking for him later or thinking there’s foul play.” The Captain agreed that there needs to be no doubt that the whore, Yuri Katsuki, is dead. The Madam or her cohorts would not look for a dead whore if they had proof of the death. Yakov told his detective to sit tight, and he’ll call the expert, their medical examiner, Chris Giacometti. If he agreed to assist, and the Captain was almost positive the eccentric doctor would, Yakov and the coroner would meet at Victor’s home later in the evening to get to work.

 

* * *

 

 

Victor walked back into the living area with a smug, satisfied grin on his face. Yuri looked up at the other entered. “Umm—is everything okay? You sounded upset from what I gathered, but now you’ve got a shit-eating grin on your face. So…what’s up?” the prostitute questioned.

“Well, I found a way to save you, so you’ll never have to go back to that place,” Victor exclaimed.

The intrigued the younger man. “Really, now? And how is that? Gonna pay her off with all your riches you _clearly_ don’t have?”

The detective put his hands on his hips, determined to put the little shit in his place for trying to push him away with his bouts of mania. “No, better! I’m going to kill you.” Victor just let that statement hang in the air as he flicked a pocket knife out and started cleaning his nails, giving no further explanation. He watched the whore’s reaction, curious as to how he would respond.

“Hm.” Yuri curled his feet under him and cuddled more into the soft cushions, taking a sip of his tea and setting it on the small table. “Maybe I _would_ be safer at the brothel after all. Unless—you meant you are gonna kill me with your dick. In that case, come here and let’s get started.” Yuri stretched his hand out, crooking his fingers toward the other.

Victor just stood there in the middle of the room like he had all the wind knocked out of his sails. Yuri eyed him amusingly. “Victor, you’re a prude and a pussy. Even though you are a cop, if it were between you and me in a fight to kill me—sorry, you’d be the one dead. I’d fight dirty. You would not.”

“I was trying to be witty and dramatic.” Victor’s face fell as he confessed his air-headed delivery.

“Well, it failed. Anyway, come here—sit your ass down and tell me your brilliant plan. You make me nervous when you're standing up playing with a knife. You’re gonna fucking hurt yourself or something.”

Just as a child that was reprimanded for being naughty, Victor solemnly walked over to the sofa and plopped down, throwing the small knife on the coffee table. Yuri snatched the blade as soon as it hit the surface.

“I’m putting this over here.” He deposited it on the tray next to him. “You’re too scatterbrained to have it right now.”

The detective moved to grab his blade back, not thinking and nearly crawling over the other to reach it. He was stopped by two hands on his shoulders. “Hey, usually someone that’s polite would at least _ask_ before trying to mount me!”

The embarrassed man withdrew quickly; pink blushed up his neck and cheeks making Yuri have to adjust himself covertly under the soft blanket. “I wasn’t…” he started to murmur. “You can’t just take my pocket knife. I _am_ the officer here!” Victor started to get the little pout in his bottom lip again. He couldn’t help it; being around the prostitute made the detective feel less in charge. The other man made him feel like an unruly child again instead of a fully grown adult that was a former doctor and current detective.

Yuri rolled his eyes. “But I did take it, now didn’t I? You better settle down and tell me the damn plan. Don’t make me get your gun.”

Victor’s eyes became as wide as saucers. “You didn’t—how would you even…”

The whore smiled sweetly at the detective before turning and rummaging in the little drawer under the end-table, pulling out a police issued pistol. Fully loaded.

Unsure hands raked through silver locks as the detective’s eyes gazed over the shiny metal in the other’s hand, then moved to peer into those chiding hazelnut eyes. His breathing got heavy, suddenly very anxious as his police-issued firearm was casually handled.

“Whores are typically pretty good thieves too. It makes it easier when their savior is so trusting and doesn’t keep an eye on the guest in his house. Like I said before, you are lucky I am not like the others.”

The detective was rigid, keeping his eyes fixed on the weapon in the other’s hand until the prostitute put it back in the drawer next to him. Victor’s shoulders instantly eased as he felt the threat of getting shot was now over. It’s not like he thought Yuri would shoot him, but accidents happen to those not familiar with a gun. Victor got comfortable and faced smart-ass whore. “Okay, my plan is to have you dead in every sense of the word, aside from physically and mentally of course. Maldova needs to believe it so I’m talking about having a scene set up—blood, evidence tags, weapon, photos, death certificate, and you looking like a corpse.” The detective scratched the back of his head nervously. Saying the plan out loud seemed like a lot of work to make one man disappear, but he knew in his heart that the other before him was worth it. “And, we’d have to decide what to do after. I mean, if you agree that is. You wouldn’t be able to live freely in the city since someone could notice you.” He looked up to see Yuri rubbing his chin in thought. The other didn’t protest or call him stupid right away; he was surprisingly considering the plot.

“Suicide,” Yuri stated, dragging the other out of his own thoughts.

“Hm?” Victor looked up but immediately averted his eyes the moment he saw the prostitute’s full chest on display. The tinge of pink on the detective’s ears didn’t go unnoticed by the younger man.

“I want my death certificate to say suicide. It fits with my fucked up personality; the other whores would believe it once they heard. And I want it bloody.” Yuri didn’t leave any room for argument. He knew what he wanted if he was able to choose his own “death.”

“You’re very strange, Yuri Katsuki. If that’s what you want, I know our medical examiner can pull it off. I also don’t need to remind you that this could get us all years of jail time if we’re caught?” The prostitute shook his head. “I know the risks. Since you’re offering to get me out, I’d much rather have to lay low for the rest of my life than die in that cesspit.”

The detective nodded, understanding the sentiment. He got up from the sofa, stretching his long limbs and cracking his back to free the tension. “Alright then; I’m going to get you some broth from the store while we wait for the others.” The man went around to the other sofa table, swiping the gun from the drawer. Stern blue eyes locked with brown. “Please, don’t touch anything else while I’m gone. You can get some good rest in the guest room; it’s got a fantastic bed. It’s the door down the hall on the right; the bathroom is across from it. Don’t go out of this house and do not open the door for anyone other than my Captain Yakov Feltsman. If he comes, ask to see his badge through the peephole, got it?”

Yuri nodded with an amused expression, cocking his head to the side. “I’m not an invalid. I’ve lived in a brothel for many years and I’m still here. I think I can manage without you for an hour or so.” Victor shook his head at the other before slipping on his jacket and grabbing his keys. “You’re in my house, so I’m responsible for you. I’ll be back soon.” He opened the front door and began to walk out.

“Hey!” He turned to see Yuri with an exaggerated pucker on his lips. “Where’s my goodbye kiss!”

“Um—no.” The few pictures on the wall rattled as the door slammed shut, leaving the prostitute to his own devices until the other’s return or until the Captain showed up.

Yuri groaned, getting up to go find the promised comfy mattress. He’d already slept some prior but his ass was hurting—nothing like quality sleep to heal all wounds. He got to the bedroom and peeked his head to see the small twin mattress. It didn’t look as spectacular as the detective made it out to be, so he went further down the hall to the other room. Poking his head in, the man’s face instantly brightened. “Now _this_ looks like a kickass place to sleep.” Yuri swung open the door and glanced around the room. It was decorated modestly with only a few photos of Victor in his medical coat and another with Victor receiving a gun and badge from an older officer. The dresser was nothing special, just a six-drawer unit settled under a small window. The bed, however, was stunning. The king-size mattress had four pillows neatly displayed in a row next to the slatted headboard with gorgeous patchwork quilts covering its length. Yuri couldn’t help himself—he took a flying leap, landing with a bounce on the large bed. It was like laying on heaven’s clouds. The prostitute rubbed his face into the feathered pillows, grabbing another to fold up under his chin. He sighed contently. “Yes, I think this would do just fine for my room.” He grinned to himself before yawning and grinding his body into the soft quilts.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a shock, another warning! This chapter involves a rather detailed suicide.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Detective Nikiforov strolled through his living room to the kitchen, relieved that his house was still intact after leaving the prostitute alone for a little over an hour. He called out, “Yuuuuuri, I’m home.” He was about to check on his house guest when his hunger made itself known with an angry growl that emanated from his stomach. Sighing, he stopped putting away the cans of broth and went to work on making a sandwich on rye. The gas stove roared to life as Victor placed a pot on the burner and poured two cans of the chicken broth to warm the less than palatable liquid.  When that was finished, he set his sandwich on the table, leaving the soup on the burner. He glanced back at the meager kitchen. Now that he thought about it, he was glad that he kept two of the dining chairs instead of throwing out all but one. It’s not like he ever had any real guests over anyway, until now.

The door to the guest room creaked open after a soft knock received no answer. “Yuri, are you in…” He stopped as he saw the room was empty. Looking at the freshly made bed, it seemed that no one had slept in the room while he was out. A worried line creased the man’s forehead. The prostitute wasn’t on the couch when he arrived home, and he wasn’t in the guest bed now. The detective turned to see the hall bathroom door open; he wasn’t in there either. At the end of the end of the corridor, he noticed his room door was shut. He _never_ closed his bedroom door as there was no point; he lived alone.

An uncharacteristic streak of anger shot through the empathetic man. He didn’t have to guess any longer just where his charge had wandered off to; the closed door made it crystal clear. “How dare he! How rude can one be as a visitor in someone’s home—to just ignore the gracious host’s wishes and go in private rooms you weren’t invited!” Victor grumbled to himself. He was going to let that man have a piece of his mind. Marching over to his closed door, he opened it without knocking, intent on giving the appalling house guest a talking to.

Victor’s foul mood and outrage melted as he spotted the sleeping form in the middle of his king bed. The way the sunlight filtered through the small window, it highlighted the prostitute’s natural brunette streaks through the black head of hair. Spittle on the man’s parted lips gleamed as it caught the rays from the pane glass. The detective’s breath hitched as teal blue eyes followed the hem of the long white shirt that barely covered the sleeping beauty, riding up the muscular thigh as he shifted. All the reprimanding words the officer was going to say were lost as he voyeuristically stared at the gorgeous man on his bed. It was highly improper to ogle; Victor chastised himself mentally. He tore his eyes away from the enticing sight and started to turn back to leave.

“Were you staring at my ass?” Yuri’s head rose, a broad smile graced his face, which was red from cuddling the pillows.

The man on the bed looked beyond adorable with his hair a mess and flushed face. “No, no, of course not.” Victor stammered. “I was wondering where you were; you were supposed to be in the guest bed.”

“It’s alright. I know I have a nice ass.” Yuri waved the other over. “You can lay with me if you want.” He saw the questions written all over the other’s cute heart-shaped face, so he answered the question he thought the other was thinking. “Either meaning of _lay_ is fine with me.” He winked at the detective as the man shifted from one foot to the other.

The absolute incorrect response blurted out of the detective’s mouth before he could stop it. The second he uttered the words he wished he could take them back, knowing it would unintentionally provoke the other man. “I can’t do that! You’re still hurt!” Of all the stupid things he could say. It had to to be that. Yuri’s face lit up like it was Christmas. He just got the biggest gift of all, an opening to really push the detective on his innocent insinuation.

The prostitute sat up on the bed, rubbing his hands together like he was coming up with the best laid evil plans. “Well then!” he said with a laugh. “So that means you _were_ thinking about it! That’s why you saved me—you wanted a free round in the comfort of your own bed. Which, by the way, is a fantastic mattress—how the hell did you afford it?”

Victor stared daggers at the animated man still sitting on the bed. What the hell was he thinking in saving someone like a whore? That man couldn’t get sex off the brain if he tried. The flirtation made the detective uncomfortable, but not for the reason it should have. He was uncomfortable because he knew that he desired the other man, though it was against everything he believed. He tried to block out the words the other was spewing, but he couldn’t, they affected him.

“We can come up with something, don’t worry. I’ve never been allowed to top, but I’d be honored to take you.” The pair locked eyes for a moment. “Don’t give me that look! I wouldn’t jackhammer into you like a brute; I would be gentle—knowing it was your first time. Come on—hop on.” Yuri patted his lap and extended his legs wider. He hardly could get the proposition out of his mouth; he was having way too much fun. Victor, however, was not.

The detective turned from the doorway. “Broth is on the stove. Get the hell out of my bed and get your food. And stop acting so disgraceful. It’s disrespectful.” Yuri watched the empty doorway to see if the other would return. He did not. The man flung his head back on the feathered pillows in aggravation. “Fuck, can’t take a joke—stuck up pig,” he breathed out into the empty room before muttering under his breath. “Can’t tell when someone is trying to flirt with your stupid ass.” The man got pissy as the jab Victor threw at him replayed in his head. “Yeah, well, I’m a fucking whore! Disgraceful and disrespectful are in my goddamn job description!” Yuri yelled out, not knowing if the other could hear.

Yuri stomped into the kitchen wearing a borrowed shirt and pants and swiped the soup off the stove. He slammed cabinet doors, looking for a bowl; receiving no help from the man reading the paper at the table. The pair sat across from each other in the small kitchen but ate in silence. The mix of aggravation and longing was thick in the air. Neither man ever had someone who honestly cared for them in a significant other type way before. Victor pushed people away, not seeing the value of having someone when he had his job to focus on and Yuri never having the chance to make a real connection to anyone. The door bell drew the two men out of their secluded states.

 

* * *

 

 

“Vitya,” Yakov greeted before stepping through the opened door. “I wanted to come earlier, but Christophe here took forever getting all the items he needed to bring together.  ‘The artist must have everything at his disposal if this work of art is going to pass.’” The Captain mocked Chris’ previous statement in the other’s whiny voice.

“Speaking of, where is Chris..” Victor stuck his head outside and almost got it knocked off as Chris came through the door with his hands full of bags and cases.

The medical examiner nodded at the detective. “Victor, hello. Um, basement? Where? Now.” The man was about to drop the heavy cases he was carrying. Victor took a few to ease the burden and escorted the doctor down to the basement. After descending the dark staircase, the detective pulled on the string connected to the light socket. “Here it is. It’s not much, mostly empty with bare floors.”

Christophe set his equipment down in a corner and surveyed the area. “It’s perfect! Dark and dank—a wonderful spot for a murder…well, suicide more like it.” He sounded way to excited for what they were about to do. “Plus, this bare floor matches our holding cell.” The man dug in his bags, setting out large containers of red liquid, makeup kits, a roll of knives, and his camera equipment. “Can’t miss details, even though the images never come out that great. Oh, how I long for better technology!” the eccentric doctor moped.

The men made their way upstairs so Chris could meet his subject. “Let’s meet meet this spitfire—the one that’s captured your lonely heart, ‘eh.” Victor jabbed his friend in his ribs with an elbow. “Ow. Teasing—only teasing!” the doctor spat out with a grin.

Yakov was already in the kitchen chatting with Yuri when Christophe walked in, followed by Victor. “Ah, this must be the darling, Yuri Katsuki, yes?” The prostitute rose from his seat and shook the other’s hand, nodding. “Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I am the Chief Medical Examiner, Christophe Giacometti—the one who will be pronouncing you dead today!” he winked at the Japanese man. Chris was known around the station to be a little too flirty and grabby for a doctor, but the man did his job well and didn’t harass the people he knew would take issue.

 

* * *

 

 

Chris slathered the prostitute’s face and neck with a smattering of blue and gray makeup. He wanted to make sure that Yuri’s face would show up on film as pale and sunken in. If there was a hint that there wasn’t a dead body in the image, the plot wouldn’t work. Victor and Yakov prepped the scene as Chris worked his magic. Looking through the camera’s viewfinder, Yakov made sure that nothing in the background was out of place that could identify the location of the body. It could be disastrous if something of Victor’s showed up on any of the photos.

Victor’s previous bad mood dissipated as he went into detective mode, instructing Yuri on how to position his body on the cold ground. When Yuri was positioned as a body would naturally come to rest after passing out, Chris leaned over and started to draw the shadows on his arms for the slashes down his wrists. The real artistry of the coroner came through as he made the fake wounds look as if they were jagged and partially open. It would compliment the blood the man was about to cover the scene in.

“You ready, Yuri?” Victor asked as Chris shook the large jug of thick crimson liquid. “You won’t be able to move after this until the photos are done.” Yuri met each one of the men’s eyes. “Yeah, let’s do this. Go ahead, Chris—kill me.” The doctor muttered, “Here we go…” as he uncapped the container in his hands. “I need you to sit up as I start to pour, letting the blood drip down your hands, then lay down in the position we showed you,” Christophe instructed.

Slowly, Chris poured the red substance onto Yuri’s wrists and forearms, watching as it meandered down the slim wrists and onto the man’s hands, curling around the fingertips before dripping on the ground. The prostitute laid down, smearing the blood that collected on the floor. Victor watched, mesmerized by the crimson that trailed along the still arms. “Chris, what is…” he started to ask. “Is that really…” Chris stopped the detective, putting a hand to his own lips. “Victor, don’t ask questions you don’t want the answer to.” The detective looked at his Captain with a wide-eyed expression, suddenly getting an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

“We don’t ask, Vitya. You said you wanted real. Get the steak knife and get it ready.” Yakov instructed.

The detective selected a knife out of Chris’s arsenal and covered it with thick crimson. He placed it in Yuri’s left hand since the man was right-handed. A person would typically start by holding the weapon in their dominant hand, cutting the opposite wrist deeply. If they had the strength, they would then attempt to cut the dominant wrist as well, though not as deep depending on blood loss and the tendons or nerves cut with the first slash. Stepping back, Victor took in the scene before him. It was a little too real looking for his taste, making him turn around, smoothing his silver hair back in a nervous gesture.

The Captain took a stack of evidence markers and set them next to the knife, blood pools, and body. Chris readied his camera, then stepped back to take a wide frontal shot of the area, then a few more at each angle from the body—one from the right, from the left, from the head, and from the feet. Next, he stood over Yuri as he took a couple of head shots and some of each arm, putting his gruesome art on permanent display.

Before allowing Yuri to move, the other three men checked and rechecked each image for believability. When all received three seals of approval, Chris took out his crime scene notepad and jotted notes on what he saw and what he thought happened. He looked at this watch, then scratched a number on the sheet. “The detainee, Yuri KatsukI—DOA. Time of death, approximately 4:46 pm, April 23, 1944,” the doctor announced with authority before taking on a friendly tone. “Okay, Yuri. You’re officially dead now. You can get up!” He smiled at the other as he rose from the sticky puddle. “I’ll input all this on an official death certificate when I get back to the office.”

Victor and Yakov thanked the medical examiner profusely for his help before the man gathered his things and took his leave. Yakov collected the evidence into bags, noting that he’ll need Yuri’s clothing as evidence as well. Victor grabbed a towel he had and handed it to the prostitute to use as a cover up until he made it to the shower. Victor nor the captain were worried about the outcome. The pair would make the story convincing; no one would come looking for the young man, but for procedure’s sake, the collection bags would be stored at the station if evidence was ever needed. It would be noted in the files that the body was cremated.

“You owe me big time Nikiforov.” The Captain patted his subordinate on the back. “I still can’t believe we helped you in this crazy scheme of yours. You got a good heart, kid. I just don’t know about the head on your shoulders,” he joked. “Take a few days off; it’s been slow anyway. You need to figure out your next steps with this unexpected house guest of yours. I’ll think up how we’re gonna play this off to the Madam. Plan on going there tomorrow night to relay the tragic news.”

Victor just shook his head. “Thanks, Yakov. I don’t know what’s going on in my head either, but this feels like the right thing to do.” The Captain sighed as he called out his goodbyes, telling the other he’ll see him tomorrow.

Yuri found his way to the hall bathroom and started showering. He called out, “Thanks, you know—for everything,” as Victor passed the ajar door. Victor couldn’t help but smile. “Yep. Welcome. Going to bed now.” The detective entered his room, locking the door for good measure. He let out a heavy sigh as his body hit the quilt. Throwing his clothes on the floor, the man got under the covers and pulled his favorite goose-feathered pillow to him. A smell arrested his senses as his hair splayed out on the pillow. He sniffed the soft pillowcase. The scent that lingered on his pillow—uniquely Yuri. It was a sweet yet musky smell mixed with a tinge of sweat. The detective completely forgot that the other man had rudely taken over his bed. _Damn._ He thought. _I’m not getting up now and washing these stupid sheets. I guess I’ll have to deal with it until morning._ The man groaned, but it _wasn’t_ from disgust at sleeping on the same bed the prostitute recently occupied.

“Oh god, _really_?” Victor muttered to himself. He was half hard. Rolling around on his back, he took another drag of the tainted sheets. The intoxicating fragrance went directly to his cock, bringing it to full hardness. The detective bit his lips as a hand dipped below his waist to caress the the aching want. The man wanted to sleep and wouldn’t be able to do so if he was sporting the inconvenient erection. He roughly grabbed his dick, rubbing the thick mass up and down. Random images of the man that was in the shower flitted through his mind as he stroked himself. It was embarrassing, but no one was there to witness his depravity. Moans and grunts escaped his heart-shaped lips as he moved his hand faster and teased the slit. “Yes, yes…” the man groaned, trying to keep his voice down. He couldn’t stop the vivid images that flashed behind his closed eyes. Victor’s voice hitched as he came into his hand, letting out, “Yes take it…take it all.” Another groan followed by a whisper that hung in the air. “Yuri..mmm…god, Yuri.”

 

* * *

 

 

A pair of chocolate eyes fixated on the closed door after stepping out of the shower on his way to the guest room. Yuri could have sworn he heard faint moaning coming from the master bedroom. Silently he crept over to the door, putting his ear to the wood. Sure enough, Victor’s voice ever so lightly met his ears. _Is he…masturbating!?_ The prostitute had to cover his mouth to stop the laugh that would give him away. He stayed at the door, listening to the breathy voice of the detective. Unconsciously, Yuri’s hand cupped himself, feeling that he was hard by just listening to the sinful sounds that he wasn’t supposed to be privy to. He began tugging on his own cock and playing with his balls as he kept an ear to the door. The more moaning he heard, the more turned on he got. Apparently, the detective wasn’t as much a prude as he’d previously thought. It didn’t take Yuri long to get close to releasing. He was stroking himself hard and fast, then heard the most unbelievable words being uttered from beyond the door, ‘Take it all…mmm…God, Yuri.’ The prostitute lurched in his hand, thick streams covering his belly and fingers. Those words were like a shot to his prostate, making him come instantly. The force at which the creamy substance escaped surprised even him. The man bolted from the door, running in the guest room and diving under the covers still covered in his mess. He didn’t know how loud his voice had gotten and didn’t want to be caught ease dropping as he knew that would probably get himself thrown out of the house by his prudish savior.

Yuri curled up on the twin bed unable to wipe the smirk on his face. The detective—his detective, was jacking off to the thought of him. For almost the first time in his life, the prostitute’s cheeks flared with the prettiest shade of pink. A note on the nightstand caught his eyes as he flipped on his stomach.

The note read:

_Yuri, if you are feeling pain, take not more than two of these tablets now and two more in six hours. —V._

The prostitute grabbed all four pills and popped them into his mouth, swallowing them with a big gulp of the water left for him. Happy thoughts ran through his head as he relaxed on the bed waiting for sleep to fall upon him. He yawned and settled into the fetal position. As his breathing slowed, he made a silent vow to himself. “Victor Nikiforov, you will be mine someday. Now I know the truth—you _do_ want me between your legs…you lying dork.”

 

* * *

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

* * *

 

 

Victor left the police station exhausted. Weeks had gone by since Yuri came to live with the detective and they settled into somewhat of a routine. Well, the routine was more for Victor than anything. The man would get up early and fix breakfast for himself and his unorthodox roommate, go to work, come home to make dinner, have a few hours of downtime, then sleep before doing it all over again the next day. Day after day. He didn’t have much to do before Yuri came into his life except work and chores; now he just had more chores. The pair occasionally would watch a random program on TV together, but many nights Yuri would go to the guest room, which was now being call “his room,” and do ‘God knows what,’ according to the detective.

Tonight, however, Victor didn’t even feel like relaxing on the sofa to watch one of the new programs that would be airing. He had a chase with a criminal that left him sore and short tempered. The frustrated man had to force himself to visit the local department store to pick up more items for Yuri’s closet; he was tired of his own clothes disappearing. The detective hobbled to the door with bags on his arms, thankful to be home. After unlocking the door and stepping in things seemed to go from bad to worse.

“What is that smell?” he mouthed while his eyes darted all around the living room. He sniffed again. It smelled like… “Oh, fuck…fire…burning!” Dropping the load of bags, the man raced through the living room into the kitchen,  praying that his house wasn’t on fire. He couldn’t remember if he had the fire extinguisher under the sink or not.

Victor caught himself on the wall to steady his heart before flinging himself into the kitchen, fearing the worst. He was about to scream at the top of his lungs to find where his roommate had gone but stopped himself as he took in the scene before him.

The kitchen was saturated in a burning stench, but more intriguingly, Yuri was standing in front of the gas stove humming to himself as he turned a mysterious substance in a pan. He was wearing Victor’s favorite apron that had a poodle embroidered on the front and tapping his foot to a tune in his head. Slowly Victor approached, afraid of what brought on the oddly cheery mood.

“Yuri?” The name came out uneven, sounding like a question rather than a greeting.

The other turned around on his heel. “Hey, Victor! Welcome home!” The smile on the Japanese man’s face could put the sun to shame. “Sit down. I made dinner!”

“O—kay…” Victor cautiously backed up and sat in one of the kitchen chairs and continued to observe. Nothing appeared to be on fire, and the kitchen was still intact aside from an opened bag of bread and remnants of eggshells on the counter.

Yuri flipped something on a plate and brought it over to the other sitting at the table. “Here; I hope it’s okay. I, ah, didn’t really know what I was doing.”

Victor picked up the fork that was on the table and poked at the items on his plate. “Is it…eggs? And toast?” he inquired, unsure since they both looked rather dark in color.

“It is. Don’t you like eggs and bread? I thought it sounded easy to make--never really cooked before,” Yuri answered sheepishly.

Even though the food looked barely edible; it tugged on the detective’s heart that the other would put any effort into doing something nice for him. He couldn’t help but think there must be some kind of motivation behind it, however. Victor smiled at the grinning man and popped a piece of very hard egg into his mouth.

The raspy coughing reverberated in his chest as he tried to swallow what _used_ to be eggs. Now they were more like crispy pieces of salted something or other. Victor pounded his chest fiercely trying to get the substance to go down. Yuri grabbed water and handed it to him when he started looking a little red in the face. After a few gulps of water and Yuri smacking him on the back to help hock it up instead of swallowing it, the detective could finally breathe normally.

Victor dabbed his mouth with a napkin and cleared his throat, glancing at Yuri who was still standing over him. “It’s…good. A little salty, but…" 

The prostitute couldn’t contain his grin or laughter. The snorting between laughs made the detective burst out as well.

Yuri grabbed the plate the dumped the contents in the trash. “Good my ass!”

“Oh, come on…you should have tried to too! What kind of a cook doesn’t try his own dishes?” Victor chided. “Why did you try and do that anyway? You know I always cook, and I would have tonight, just a little later.”

Yuri sighed and sat down across from the other, throwing the apron on the table. “I thought I could try and make something for once. You’ve put up with me for weeks now. I haven’t exactly been the easiest to live with; I know that,” he admitted.

Victor shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. “You haven’t been that bad. We just got off to a rough start. You haven’t propositioned me or given me attitude for a while at least.” he quipped sarcastically.

The Japanese man threw his head back in an exaggerated laugh, slapping the table with his hand. “Ha! Did you totally forget that I tried to get in the shower with you like two weeks ago? You tossed me out of the bathroom!”

A widening grin spread across the detective’s lips. “Oh yeah. And you threw a punch at me, I believe.” He rubbed his forehead in thought. “What was is you said to me?” Victor snapped his fingers, remembering. “Yes, it was, ‘I’m dirtier than you so I get the shower first or we can share,’ and when I said no, you got all pissy and tried to hit me.”

Yuri looked up at the ceiling and whistled like he had no idea what the other was talking about. “Yeah, well, sorry about that shit.”

“You keep me on my toes at least, that’s for sure, Katsuki.” Victor just shook his head in thought and started to get up. 

 _I’d rather keep you on your back._ Yuri thought but didn’t dare voice the lewd comment.

Pain shot through the detective’s back like a knife as he straightened up, making the man fall back into the chair hard with curses flying out of his mouth. He doubled over, grabbing the table with both hands. Yuri jumped up. “Jesus, are you okay? What happened? Do I need to call someone?”

The detective put up his hand. “No, I’m fine. I fell on my back when I had to chase a damn runner today, must have gotten a kink in it. I’ll put a heat pack on it or something to soothe the muscles later.”

The prostitute extended his hand toward the other. “Take my hand—get up.” Victor looked at him with raised eyebrows, not understanding. Was the other going to help him to his room? When Victor didn’t move, Yuri continued. “A heating pad isn’t going to help your back if you have it all twisted into knots. Get up and go lay in the doorway under your pull-up bar.”

“What are you…” he began, but Yuri cut him off by hoisting him up off the chair, being the impatient man that he was. Victor clenched his teeth in pain and began to take deep breaths as Yuri helped him walk to the far door. Gently Victor was settled on the floor, stomach down. Yuri gave the man’s shirt a tug, tearing it off his body. Victor began to worry as the other got up and stood over him. The detective was vulnerable at the moment and wasn’t sure of the other’s intentions, seeing as how he was positioned and half naked.

Thankfully, he didn’t have to worry long.

With a little jump Yuri lifted himself up on the pull-up bar, his biceps stretching the old shirt he was wearing. Victor started to whimper—he didn’t like feeling so helpless. “Don’t hurt me...” His voice was small and shaky; he sounded genuinely afraid which caused the tender muscles in his back to tense even more.

“Just relax; You’ll be alright—promise. Trust me, okay? I need you to take a deep breath in and release it,” Yuri instructed as he held himself over the nervous man below.

“Wait, before I do…what are you going to to do me?”

“Ashiatsu. It’s a Japanese massage technique using bare feet on the back. You can apply more pressure to the back this way; I can regulate how much pressure by adjusting how much of my weight I rest on you.”

“Won’t it hurt? Can it paralyze me?” Stepping on someone’s back sounded dangerous, naturally, he was cautious.

“Might hurt a little at first. And no, it won’t paralyze you—I’m not stepping on your damn spine. Now just be quiet and take a breath and let it out. I can’t hold his position forever.”

Victor tried to release the tension in his body and took a deep breath in and let it out as he was told. As soon as the breath escaped him, he felt the warm feet on his back. The other man was true to his word, not applying his full weight nor stepping on vertebrae. As Yuri carefully dug his heels into the deep tissues of Victor’s back, he could feel the tight knots give way little by little. A moan escaped the detective as a particularly painful spot was smoothed over by a twist of the other’s foot. The older got comfortable enough to close his eyes as he let the man above him release all the pent up stress in his overworked muscles. He wondered if Yuri would use this against him later since the groans and moans kept escaping against his will. He couldn’t help it—it just felt so good!

Yuri applied more pressure on a tender spot, feeling a pop as he dug deeper. “Oh, God, Yuri!” the detective shouted as the most tender spot was relieved of the painful knotting. If Victor could see Yuri’s face at that moment, he would definitely be bright red with embarrassment. Yuri had the biggest grin on his face, biting his lips as the breathy sounds touched his ears. The sentiment reminded him so much of the time he jacked off in unison with the detective unbeknownst to the latter. As much as the prostitute wanted to hear more of the other’s beautiful voice, he knew he couldn’t continue, or he’d have some explaining to do about the tent that was cropping up in his pants.

The Japanese man jumped down from the bar and faced the other. “Feeling better now? Try to turn around on your back.”

The detective obeyed and was surprised as he flipped on his back with ease and without pain. He stretched out his limbs as far as they could go, casually brushing past the foot that was near his head. It felt like every tightness in his back was gone as if he weren’t in agonizing pain minutes earlier. A content sigh left his lips as he opened his eyes to meet the warm brown irises that were watching from above.

“Thank you very much!” Victor shocked the other by quickly getting up and grabbing the masseuse into a warm hug, placing a kiss on the crown of his head. “That hurt so bad, and now it’s gone.” _What am I doing? Why did I just do that!?_ The thoughts ran uncomfortably through Victor’s head, but he pushed them aside when he felt fingers along his spine.

Yuri kneaded the other’s back a few times while embraced just to feel the silky skin under his fingertips. He could get used to holding this man. “You’re welcome.”

The detective released the other and twisted from side to side, enjoying the pain-free sensation. He took Yuri by the shoulder. “Let’s go back into the kitchen. I’ll show you how to make a proper dinner. And eggs too if you really want.” The pair genuinely smiled at each other for the first time since they’d met. It was a gift for both men to be able to open their hearts just a fraction to show their gratitude—despite the growing desire they barely kept hidden.

 

* * *

 

 

The pair spent an hour in the kitchen making a delicious vegetable soup. It was easy enough to break down into steps and show Yuri how to cut up vegetables safely and properly. Yuri begged Victor to eat in the living room so they could watch a late night program before bed. The older conceded as he was grateful to the other for returning his back to normal. At the end of the show, the prostitute was curled up in a ball on top of Victor’s feet. The man didn’t want to move; Yuri was so adorable when he wasn’t a smart ass or violent. Sighing, Victor scooted his feet out from under the mop of black hair to get up and clear the dishes. Coming back, he gently picked Yuri up to take him to his room.

The door creaked a bit as it opened, but the younger man didn’t wake. Victor was able to tuck him in without incident. Before leaving, he glanced around the room; it was oddly clean for how long Yuri stayed in there alone. An opened drawer caught his eye as he headed for the door. Turning around to check if the other was still sleeping, he eased open the drawer to take a peek. He _was_ naturally curious being a detective and former doctor after all. He was shocked at what he saw.

Laying in the center was a rather lengthy book. The content of said book is what shocked him the most; it wasn’t full of nude images or something lewd. It was Victor’s old _Introduction to Psychology_ book—and it was riddled with dogeared pages. Yuri Katsuki—a whore at a brothel—was reading a college level psychology book in his spare time.

Victor gazed at the sleeping form on the bed, seeing the man with new eyes and a new appreciation. Behind all the mood swings and foul language was someone aching for knowledge, for something better than what he was. The detective just watched the man breathe for a few minutes, contemplating what could be going on in the young man’s mind. He silently returned the book to its hiding spot. The man wasn’t sure why the other would hide the book from him, possibly he was afraid the detective would tease him for wanting to learn? It didn’t matter why it was hidden; the detective could honestly say he was proud of his roommate for even attempting to read such material. His college books were not the easiest and for someone of his educational level to take them on by himself was a feat. Victor smiled a real smile that touched his eyes, as he lightly ruffled the sleeping man’s hair, giving him a  light kiss on the temple. “You never cease to surprise me, Yuri,” he whispered as he slipped out the door to his own room for the night.

 

* * *

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the wonderful comments and kudos! They motivate me so much, I swear.  
> This story is my Camp Nanowrimo project and I've exceeded my goal word count. I can officially say I've won Camp Nanowrimo April 2017 now! Yay!
> 
> Enjoy - things are heating up! It's getting steamy in here. <3

 

 

* * *

 

 

The detective had been contemplating for days if he should tell Yuri he saw the psychology book in his room. He didn’t want the man to get embarrassed, but if he enjoyed reading, he would want more books than just that one. The decision was made after Victor strolled past a bookshop on a lunch break. He browsed the tall stacks and ended up picking up a few books. One was Carl Rogers’ Counseling and Psychotherapy; the remaining two were random choices that looked interesting.

The man drove home happily with his purchases; he was humming as he walked in the front door.

“Someone’s happy,” Yuri looked over his feet that were propped up on the sofa’s armrest. He made a joke about Victor’s spending habits when he saw the bag in his hand. Victor cracked a smile as he hung up his jacket. “Oh, ha ha,” the detective mocked. “These,” he held up the bag, “are for you. So be nice.”

Victor sauntered over to the couch, pushing Yuri’s legs out of the way so he could sit down. The younger man’s glare settled down into a playful wide-eyed look as the other placed the bag on his lap. “What’d you get me?” Yuri asked as he torn the bag to shreds.

The detective received a sideways glance after Yuri stared at the books in his lap. Victor started running his fingers through his hair, a nervous tick of his. “I, well, I had to carry you to bed one night when you fell asleep here. I kind of peeked in your top drawer that was open. I saw my old textbook, which I’m totally okay with you borrowing, and I thought you might want to read more than that.” The man couldn’t read his roommate’s expression, but he was sure he’d get a mouthful of curses about snooping through his room. He was relieved when Yuri finally responded with, ‘Thank you,’ after a few seconds of flipping through each book.

“You really like them?” Victor asked.

“Yeah, I do. I’m just thinking what you’d have thought if you went through the lower drawer instead.” Yuri flashed the other a wink.

“Why, what’s in that drawer?” He just had to ask.

Yuri licked his lips before grinning. “All your missing socks…”

Victor’s previous smile turned into a gaping “o” as the answer to his question sunk in. Yuri playfully bumped his shoulder when he looked at a loss for words.

“Okay, then. Anyway, new topic—why did you sneak my psychology book anyway? I assumed you wouldn’t be interested in that sort of material.” The detective asked.

Yuri folded his legs under him and moved his body to face Victor. His face wore a serious expression. The detective met his eyes, grabbing his hand. “You don’t have to tell me if it makes you uncomfortable. I wasn’t assuming you weren’t smart.”

“No, you should know where I come from I guess since we’re living together and all.” He stretched his neck, cracking it on each side and began to relay the story that he hadn’t told to anyone.

“I know I have issues from the past; I’m not stupid, Victor—I’ve told you that before. I wanted to read these books because I may learn something that would help me deal with the pain that eats at me sometimes. It wasn’t just the brothel; my childhood was shit too.” Victor nodded and patted his lap for Yuri to curl up there. The other didn’t even make a snarky remark and slid over, putting his head on the detective’s legs. A warm hand came to curl around his back, making the Japanese man feel safe and comfortable as he told his savior how he got to this point.

“I was a product of an affair, my father found out and left my mother and I. My mother was so upset with her choices that she became afflicted with melancholy and started drinking heavily. I was on my own a lot, but she was still a presence in my life. Then, she died a few years later—hung herself in the bathroom, leaving me, her fucking thirteen-year-old to fend for himself.” He wiped a tear on Victor’s pants before continuing.

“I ended up taking off. I was dumb enough to think that I could survive on my own without the need for strangers to take me in. I quickly realized that living on the street was a cold, lonely, and hungry life. And dangerous too if you got caught stealing. I stumbled upon the House of Maldova while checking nearby trash cans for scraps. The place looked warm and inviting with an aura of red lamps shining through the windows. I thought it must be some heavenly sign while I stood there in the pouring rain, freezing.

Yuri paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. Victor didn’t interrupt to comment; he just stroked the other’s hair to comfort the poor kid.

“Anyhow, when I went inside the house I was hounded by all these beautiful women. They thought I was some kind of lost kitten or something, fucking pinching my cheeks and going on about how adorable I was. I remember being annoyed at the time because I was a big kid and didn’t like being treated like a baby. The gaggle made such a fuss the owner came down to see what it was about. I learned later that she was called Madam Maldova and she ran the place. I didn’t know what _comfort women_ were, but the term sounded nice, and I liked how the Madam didn’t fawn over me; she just looked me up and down and told me that she couldn’t allow someone as beautiful as me roam the streets. She gave me a place to stay, hot food, and some meager rags to wear. It was more than I had and I was grateful yet hesitant.”

The vulnerable young boy learned later that the den mother wasn’t just feeling sorry for a young boy when she offered him sanctuary. As she looked him over, circling him like a vulture, she was sizing him up. She was the expert in what sells. She saw the boy’s innocent angelic face and the small but growing body that would easily firm up to be a delectable man—she saw a money maker.

Shifting on his back to get more comfortable, Yuri continued his sad story.

“I told the woman I had no way to pay for lodgings. She patted my head and told me not to worry about the _inconsequential stuff_ and that I could pay her back doing chores or other things to make _guests_ happy. I was just too damn young to realize the trap I was getting myself into. She didn't think anything was wrong with what she was doing either. I mean, why wouldn't someone pay their keeper back after everything she would give them as her up-and-comers grew into adulthood? It was simple; everyone knew that nothing comes free; you pay for it eventually with what you have—be it money or your body. I just didn’t realize it until I was trapped.”

Victor quietly interjected. “You couldn’t have known—you were just a boy. You took someone’s kindness at face value; anyone your age would have. Don’t punish yourself for it—don’t let her take any more of your life. Please.”

Yuri’s eyes sparkled as he tilted his head back to look up at the other’ s concerned expression. Turning his head, he placed a kiss on Victor’s left hand and rubbed it. “I know, Victor. I read that book in hopes I could learn why my brain is holding on to so much hate and pain. If this conversation bothers you, maybe we should stop.”

“No, please continue if you’d like to. You need to let it out.” Yuri let out a content sigh as Victor rubbed his tense shoulders.

"There isn’t much left; the rest you know—she sold my virginity to an old perv when I was 17. I had to swear on my life that I was a young boy of only 13 or so since I looked younger and he wanted young. He paid a handsome price to defile me in every way imaginable. It was a shock, and that’s putting it lightly. Incredibly painful—my first time, and with a man forty years my senior. I learned how truly despicable and depraved people could be, but I got used to it." Victor murmured, “I’m so sorry,” as he listened and pulled the other man up to his chest so he could knead Yuri’s neck; the man kept twisting it as he was speaking.

“Maldova said it wasn't rape since I agreed to live there so many years ago; that I was just paying her back with my body little by little. She said she’d start cutting on my face if I refused any customers. The uglier I would be the less money she could get, so she manipulated me into doing what she wanted by threatening to carve up my face; therefore, holding the debt over my head longer.  The years went by, and I just got accustomed to being used, trying to act like it wasn't me, that I was out of my body or something. My personality changed based on the customer I was servicing. Some liked a crying man-child others liked a dirty mouthed cock sucking piece of trash. I was whatever they wanted, and I got paid well, but it all went to that bitch, and it was never enough. I would never have made enough to get out; I know that now.”

 

* * *

 

 

Victor's heart broke as he listened. How sick and twisted this world was. He was even more astonished at the younger man after hearing the mental and physical anguish he went through. Most would have given up and become an empty shell of a person or would have ended their existence.

“So, that’s my sob story,” Yuri quipped, flipping back into smart-ass mode. “Victor, you’re not crying are you?” The Japanese man saw his answer as he glanced upward. He stretched his arms out, capturing the other’s head in his hands and pulled him down inches from his own face. A quick swipe of thumbs erased the stray tears that willed their way out of the sad blue eyes. Yuri’s face turned tender as he lifted up to place a kiss on the forehead, nose, and chin above. “Don’t cry for me, detective. It’s over and done with, plus, I have you now.”

The comment made Victor smile. He motioned for the other to get up so they could both stretch and get up off the sofa. As a sudden question popped into Yuri’s head, he voiced it without thinking.

“So, what do you want from me?”

The detective turned around with a questioning and confused look on his face. “What do you mean?” he asked.

“Well, you’ve made a place for me, gotten me clothes, hell, treated me like a roommate and maybe even more than a friend. I’ve never been helped without something being expected in return—typically it’s forced sex in my line of work.”

Victor was caught off guard by the turn of conversation. He did, and he didn’t understand why Yuri would think he would still be waiting for payment for helping him. He was right; most people didn’t do anything unless it was somehow beneficial, either emotionally, monetarily, or physically. The detective wanted to lavish the man before him with so much love that it hurt. The strong young man that stood before him didn’t deserve to suffer in thinking payback was around the next good deed.

The detective felt a tidal wave of emotion, and he spoke without filtering his words. It was a flaw that got him into trouble at times when things got heavy; he would just let what he was thinking tumble out of his mouth.

"No...I would never force you like that. Never! I'd make love you; you'd feel that it wasn't out of payback!" Victor covered his mouth with both hands as soon as the words escaped, wholly embarrassed and shocked at his confession. What the hell had come over him? He didn't want to seem like the creepy benefactor.

That sly grin was plastered on the other's face again, telling Victor that something sarcastic, dirty, or just plain wrong was going to come out of those plump lips. Yuri was a tornado of swirling highs and lows; the detective didn’t know what to expect.

The Japanese man dramatically grasped his own shirt like he had a panic attack, eyes widening like discs, mouth wide open and chin dropped. "How dare you presume that I would let you have me in such a way! You would tarnish my pristine image? I am a chaste gentleman after all!" Oh, the theatrics were grand. Yuri was flinging himself on the chair like he was so appalled, shattered at the thought of such copulation.

Embarrassment blended into aggravation, which morphed into amusement at the other's ridiculous portrayal. Victor couldn't be ashamed of his outburst, not with Yuri playing it off in such hysterics as he was. The man’s head was swimming with the stark contrast of mood swings he was witnessing, but he went along with the infectious chuckling that had Yuri in stitches.

The detective burst out laughing, slapping his hands to his knees. "Yeah, right!" He tried to catch his breath, but he was laughing so hard. "Chaste my ass —more like promiscuous!" He continued to laugh, looking up at the other man's face.

The laughing came crashing to a halt. Victor hummed and bit his lip. "Ahh...um...what’s..."

"Do you just call me a slut?"

The horror on the detective's face; he looked like a fish out of water, mouth moving but nothing escaping.

"After being forced to let thousands of men fuck me—you think I would be okay with being called a slut!?" Yuri's voice hitched at the end of his accusation; the tone was sharp but calm.

 _Backpedal, quickly_ , was the thought that ran through Victor's head. This was bad. Yuri could throw self-deprecating insults at himself, but it was _not_ okay for the detective to do so. He wished he'd realized it sooner. It seemed another temperament swing was about to blow up in his face.

"I'm so sorry, Yuri! I didn't mean to...I thought we were joking around. It was not okay for me to say something so thoughtless and insensitive! It wasn’t funny for me to say that." A tear trickled down the man's cheek as his back pressed against the wall, sliding down it. He ended up on his knees, bowing to the other. Victor was bordered on distraught. How stupid could he have been to assume they had some camaraderie?

A hand slipped under the sobbing man's chin, lifting it up so sparkling cocoa eyes could meet hazy blue. His voice came out in a whisper. "Oh yes, it was." Victor knitted his eyes in confusion. There it was, just a hint this time—that inkling of a smirk. Yuri's lips moved to hover over the red tipped ear. "I thought it was hilarious." He pulled back, cupping the detective's face and collecting a stray tear with his thumb. "Do you know you get a little line on the middle of your forehead when you get all upset over me? It's like a little worry line. Kawaii desu yo," the younger laughed. _It’s official; this man is insane_ , Victor thought.

"What did you sa..." Victor started to ask, but a pair of soft lips stops him in his tracks.

Yuri's lips on his were at first sweet and gentle but quickly became insistent with a tongue hungry for entry. Stunned, Victor just allowed it happen, enjoying the touch of silky lips against his. The tongue insistently pushing against his seal snapped him to his senses; he put his arms up, trying to delicately push the other off. Yuri would not have any of it, taking hold of both arms, pressing them against the wall. Victor started to panic, never realizing the strength hidden in the prostitute's smaller yet muscular frame.

"Shh, relax. It's okay." Yuri released his lips with a smack, whispering just above his captor's. "Open your mouth." The detective was mesmerized by the gorgeous man holding him to the wall and admittedly a little fearful. A trembling jaw dropped ever so slightly. "Good boy," Yuri cooed. "Don't be scared; I'm not going to hurt you."

Tension melted from the detective's shoulders as Yuri's grip loosened and their lips touched once again. The prostitute's tongue slipped in effortlessly to meet its mirror counterpart. A moan reverberated from Victor's throat as Yuri's curious tongue explored every inch of his mouth while their lips danced in sync. A string of saliva was sucked off Victor's chin, ending the deep kiss.

Both men stared intently at the other, breathing heavily.  The detective eyed the other man, begging for answers to questions he didn't know he was asking.

Rising, Yuri extended his hand, only speaking after the other took it to tower over the shorter. "Sorry, I've wanted to do that since I laid eyes on you in that room. Listen, I'm not a fragile flower. I'm not broken, just bent and tarnished in some places. Maybe I’m a little nuts, but I can take a joke—my sense of humor tends to be more twisted than most though. And, so you know, I can make love and be made love to. You don't tend to find the right person to give yourself to freely in a brothel—until now that is."

Victor was touched by the emotion that dripped from the words the other spoke. He gave the man a hug, running his hands down the muscular back. “You’re a conundrum Yuri, but thank you. I think those are some of the most heartfelt words I’ve heard you speak since you got here.” The detective stepped forward but was pushed back into the wall by a firm hand.

“You have been taking care of me these months, but you haven’t been taking care of yourself have you?” Yuri asked as he tsked the other. Victor wasn’t sure what he meant; he had been taking care of himself and the house better than some could have with an unruly house guest around.

Yuri looked down at Victor’s crotch and extended a hand down to rub the expanding cloth. “Especially here,” he said as he gave the bulge a little squeeze. Incoherent mumbles were the only sounds coming out of Victor’s mouth as a response. The older man didn’t know if he wanted to answer because the younger man was right. He’d only touched himself once in months, being too worried about Yuri and other things to really enjoy himself. So the detective stayed quiet as he turned his eyes to the floor.

“Let me take care of you for once.” In an instant, the former prostitute was on his knees and unzipping his unsuspecting roommate. Victor puts his hands on the other’s shoulders. “Stop, you don’t need to do…” Yuri shushes him, saying, "What?” with a big grin. “You worried about my payment? That kiss was payment enough if you're that concerned."

The poor fumbling detective fell right in the other’s trap...again. “No, no, I wasn’t insinuating that!”

Yuri looked up at the other from his knees, getting aroused from the cutest red face Victor was making. “Just enjoy a few sucks; you need the stress relief.” When the detective tried to protest again, the Japanese man resorted to light-hearted threats. “Do you honestly want me to stop, Victor Nikiforov? Tell me the truth. I’ll stop if you truly want me to do so.” Victor’s eyes darted nervously, but he shook his head shamefully, “no.” So, Yuri laid out the consequences for continued lack of cooperation. “Good, then stop squirming, or I _will_ hold you down.”

Victor closed his eyes and pressed his head against the wall as he let out a shaky breath, signaling to the other that he’d do as asked. Yuri wasn’t satisfied. A nip on his balls had the detective abruptly opening his eyes and staring down at his little dominator. “That’s right. Don’t take your eyes off me. You _will_ watch as I swallow you whole.” Yuri commanded in a tone that did not leave room for argument. The pair locked eyes for a moment in understanding before the silver-haired mess of a man saw his dick disappear into the glorious wet heat.

Yuri lavished the other with a little taste of the _valuable_ skills he’d learned in the years he spent at the brothel. Victor clenched and unclenched his fists as his cock was deep throated and hands roamed his balls and perineum. The former prostitute sensed the other’s need for an anchor, so he grabbed both of the detective’s hands and threaded them through his silky dark locks. “Go ahead, pull if you want—take what you need,” he quickly breathed out before digging a tongue into the reddened slit.

Victor didn’t need to be told twice; he first massaged his pads on the soft scalp, garnering a moan from the man on his knees, before tugging the strands forward to sink his dick deeper into the warm cavern. It didn’t take long for the detective to get close to losing it. “Yuri,” he warned. “I’m going to come soon!” Victor was shocked as he felt the sloppy mouth leave him to be replaced by a strong hand circling his base.

"No, you're not.” Yuri flashed a half smile. “That salty nectar is for my asshole, not my mouth.” The man rose from the floor and kissed the detective as he held onto his leaking cock. Victor groaned as he tasted himself in the other’s kiss.

“Come on...” Yuri released him and took the detective’s hand, walking backward toward the hall. “Make love to me, Victor.” His voice came out softer, not demanding or authoritative. It was more like a question and a statement at the same time. He watched Victor’s eyes for any signal of real fear or indication that he did not want what was about to happen. There was none. Victor followed his sinful charge into the master bedroom where he was pushed down to lie on his back. The detective was intoxicated with a heady mix of desire and apprehensiveness as the younger crawled on top and peppered the man below with open mouthed kisses.

This was it, he was about to have sex, and he was terrified like it was his first time.

 

* * *

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a warning, this chapter is all delicious smut with a lot of derogatory language, (Come on, are you really surprised?) and a smattering of comedy.
> 
> Enjoy!!!! <3

 

* * *

 

 

Victor loved the feel of Yuri’s sucks and licks down his neck, but as much enjoyment as he was getting, it didn’t stop the nervousness he felt throughout his body. The Japanese man above whispered encouraging words as he flicked the shell of his lover’s ear. The younger man knew the other was nervous, but he didn’t quite know why. Victor wasn’t a virgin, at least he hoped not at his age.

Yuri pushed himself up to tug on Victor’s shirt, getting the other to remove it while he removed his own. The detective moaned as his nipples were given a harsh twist and then lapped to sooth the sting. “Pants off, baby.” Victor felt his pants and boxers disappear as they were yanked down his legs and thrown to the floor. Yuri slid off the bed to stand up and unbutton his own. “Victor,” he purred. The other’s blue eyes watched as his lover seductively removed his pants, shimmying them down to show off his sculpted hip bones little by little. He turned to show his detective what he’d be getting for his cooperation.

“This is what you’ll be buried in shortly.” Yuri bent at the waist to give a little show of his hole as he spread himself. “I’ve been told it’s like being wrapped in the finest warmed silk wrap.” He wiggled his ass a bit before hopping back on the bed and positioning on all fours above his love.

Victor’s face almost looked like he was in pain. He tried to play it off by smoothing his hands up Yuri’s chest as he hovered, even giving his collarbone a nip. The pair was so in tune with each other; it didn’t convince the former prostitute. Yuri cupped the man’s face, placing a lick and kiss on the barely trembling lips. "You don't have to be afraid. It's just like with a woman, except much tighter, and with more lube—unless I'm feeling masochistic."

The detective pulled his lover forward, capturing him in strong arms before caressing his back. The truth came tumbling out. Victor admitted that he hadn’t been with anyone since med school, and that was a fling which didn’t mean anything. His only experience was with a girl he kind of liked because he didn’t want to be a virgin any longer. The detective was serious about school and patients, then later about going into law enforcement; he never put much stock into relationships.

Yuri was a little surprised that his man had only been with one person. It wasn’t that Victor was unattractive, hell, he was downright beautiful with perfect chiseled features and a long, lean body. "You poor baby; no wonder, we're popping your cherry all over again,” he teased before reaching down to squeeze the length poking him in the thigh. “Lucky for me because once you've been inside my hole—you won't want to be anywhere else. I'm just that good."

The little chuckle that escaped the detective’s lips made Yuri’s heart swell. The dorky man was adorable. “Yuri, I’ve never really _let go_ before,” Victor admitted as he let his hand wander down to rest on the other’s ass. “I have this desire—to possess you. I don’t want to scare you or hurt you more than you’ve already been hurt.” _Oh my god, could this man get any cuter?_ Yuri thought as he inched his fingers up Victor’s leg to tantalize him. “So you’re a beast in bed, huh?” Yuri moaned as he grabbed himself. “Do your worst; make love or fuck me ‘till I bleed. As long as it’s _your_ long fingers on my body and _your_ dick up my ass, I’ll enjoy whatever you give me.”

The detective was so incredibly turned on by the trust he was being awarded by a person that should, by every right, trust no one. Victor smacked his lover’s ass, threading his fingers into that fine hair before flipping, so he is towering over the other man. Yuri wantonly takes Victor’s hands and runs them down his own body, making sure his love gets a good feel of every curve and dip of his taut torso. Silver hair fell over Yuri’s body as Victor licked from pubis all the way up to the man’s adam’s apple. The former prostitute shuttered from the sensation. He reached up to grab the bottle that was resting on the nightstand, pouring the substance on his fingers.

Victor groaned into the reddening bruise he was making on Yuri’s neck as he felt the other fondle his aching cock, slathering it with lube. The detective resisted the urge to push forward as he sensed the heat and softness of his lover’s rosebud on his tip. Yuri parted his legs wider as he teased his entrance with the thick mass, circling his hole then relaxing and clenching as he touched the cock head to the opening, giving the pink-purple head a kiss of sorts.

"I'm going to let you open me up with your cock. Let's not waste time with silly fingers, okay, love?" Yuri dipped his chin and murmured the suggestion into the head of silver that was now sucking on his chest.

"Love?" The man on top questioned.

"Yes. God, Victor, I think I fell for you the minute you ran out of that room in the whorehouse. So gentlemanly and shy and then you rush in like a knight in shining armor."

Victor kissed him passionately, tasting every surface inside the warm, inviting mouth. "I can't believe I'm saying this but...I love you too, Yuri. Everything inside me is yours."

"I like the sound of that. Now, stop being worried about my well-being and put your dick where it belongs—the cream hiding in those big balls of yours is _mine_!”

“Let me show you how good being inside male whore can be."

Victor grabbed the sassy man’s chin and licked his lips as he peered into those chocolate pools below. "You are mine now—don't you ever forget it." Thin fingers wove themselves through sweaty black strands, pulling harshly. "Your body belongs to me as well. I'm the only person allowed inside that used hole of yours—for the rest of your life. Got it?"

The words flowed through Yuri's ears; making his heart beat hard against his chest. It was so erotic to listen to the possessive filth coming out of those heart shaped lips. He was turned on more than he'd ever been. "I knew you had a little dominance in you, my innocent detective. Why don't you make me your bitch and see how far your cock can go in one shove, hmmm?"

Victor kissed down the other's neck, leaving a trail of bite marks as he rubbed his cock between the luscious cheeks below. A twist of a nipple made Yuri cry out and buck his hips.

"I thought I was making love to you, not using you like my cum-dumpster."

Yuri thought he’d died and gone to heaven.

"Did that phrase _really_ just come out of your mouth?" He was beyond shocked with a dick that ached—it was rock solid. "Baby, you're gonna make me lose it if you keep up that dirty mouth! I think I've rubbed off on you—and I like it! Round two can be making love—just fuck me like I'm the sluttiest piece of ass you've ever seen."

Yuri's voice came to ear piercing levels in a scream after Victor lined up and slammed his hips forward, shoving his entire length up the taunting man's ass in one strong push. The younger man curled his arms and legs around his Impaler as he tried to get it in even deeper. The penetration stung, but the little masochist loved every bit of it. The burn was put there by the man he loved, the man he wanted for months prior, he relished in the exquisite rush of pain mixed with pleasure. He wanted this. There was no comparison between this time and all those he was taken in the past against his will. The discomfort was similar, but even so, could never be called the same.

The detective knitted his brows in concern, trying to judge Yuri's facial expression—was he angry or elated? He got his answer as the other cupped his face, gazing lovingly into worried blue. "That's a good boy," he gave the answer with a nip to his lover's earlobe.

Victor was into it now that he knew Yuri was alright and not upset that he took the bait. The older grabbed the arms that were around his neck and shoved them to the bed, holding them there with a firm grip. The slap of skin on skin echoed throughout the room as the detective punished his captive as he pulled all the way out and forced himself back inside the tightest hole he'd ever had the pleasure of being inside. The obscene sounds coming from Yuri's mouth turned the typically shy man on more than ever before. He could feel his balls tightening; he was getting close already.

Yuri's hands were released as Victor grabbed the other's ass and pulled it up to get a better angle. He grinned when he heard the man below screech out for him to ‘ram that sweet spot 'till it's imprinted with your goddamn tip.’ A few hits to the little bundle and some strong pulls of Yuri's cock had the younger coming all over their stomachs with a slew of, “Oh, Gods,” and “motherfuckers.”

Victor groaned as he listened to the dirty mouth on his lover. He didn't know why but it turned him on immensely to hear the younger man go on and on.

"Fuck, Yuri. I'm about to come!" The detective got out through heavy pants.

"Do it, baby. Paint my insides; show my asshole who it belongs to—I want it inside me."

"Oh, God. You are so hot—so damn sexy. Say it again, please!" the older pleaded.

"I want you to come in my quivering ass,” Yuri breathed out. “Come inside me, Victor!" The words rolled off younger man’s tongue like the devil trying to make an innocent sin. It was seductive. It was demanding.

Victor huffed a few times before capturing his love's lips in a searing and brutal kiss before emptying himself into the begging cavern. He couldn't get it in deep enough, almost pushing the other up into the headboard. The spasms kept coming as Victor made out with the only person he'd had in years. It felt like he had sex for the very first time all over again and it was indescribable. He started whimpering as he softened, slipping out of moaning man below.

"That was a sight to behold, Victor. I've never been fucked that good—and that's saying something...considering."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it so much—it's the only cock allowed in your body from now on." The detective possessively answered before sucking a welt on the other's collarbone once more.

Yuri moaned wantonly as he dug his nails into the other's back, marking him as well. "I love that idea. I'm all too willing to be claimed as _your_ property."

The pair fell asleep in each other’s arms as they whispered to one another.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri awoke in the wee hours of the morning—with a raging hard on.  He whined against his lover’s chest as he rubbed the leaky tip between Victor’s closed thighs. He humped the sleeping man awake as his hands roamed the tight body and mouth feasted on pink nubs.

Victor encircled the younger, halting his movements. “Ahhh, someone is frisky.” He pulled Yuri’s face to his, tearing the nipple from his mouth to insert his tongue instead. The younger tried to continue humping as he plunged three fingers into his ass. “Good, I’m still wet from earlier.” The younger pushed away from the sleepy silver beauty, crawling up the bed and getting on his hands and knees.

“Victor…” Yuri made the name roll off his tongue like a seductive chant as he stared back at his lover. “I trust you won’t run away scared this time?” he taunted the other with the memory of when they met.

The detective licked his lips as his eyes swept over the pert ass being wiggled in his face.  He reached out to grab a thigh, pulling it toward him to place a sloppy open mouthed kiss on the smooth skin.

Yuri moaned in ecstasy. “Hurry up; mount me,” Yuri panted as he stroked himself.

“Make love to your _whore_ , Detective Nikiforov!”

Victor inched closer and climbed on the tempter's back, placing chaste kisses up from his cleft to his hairline—all the way up Yuri’s spine. He stopped to nibble and suck on a patch of skin at the base of his lover’s neck. Yuri shuttered as the mouth traveled with a lick up to his earlobe, tasting a bit before hearing the words that made him swoon.

“You’re a kinky bitch aren’t you? You just love the thought of being my personal fuck hole—solely my whore—drowning in my seed, huh?”

Yuri pushed back to rub against the hard length poking his ass. “God, Victor. I take back all the times I called you a prude. It’s appropriate you’re fucking a whore; you have a mouth like one.”

The man on all fours yelped as a swift hand came down on his ass with a crack. “I guess you’re rubbing off on me, what can I say? Hearing your dirty mouth makes me want to say and do unspeakable things to you.” Victor went slowly this time and gently started opening Yuri’s body. His hands dug into his lover’s hips as the detective teased the younger with a painstakingly, gradual penetration.

The Japanese man begged for it fast and deep, but his lover refused, having too much enjoyment hearing the whimpers and whines. “Give me your hands.” Victor murmured against the other’s neck. He eased Yuri on his chest as he held onto his hands that were now at the small of his back. “You know what the best part of this is Yuri?” The other’s response was soft but audible as Victor slid out, so only the tip remained inside. “The best part is that I don’t even feel guilty for treating you like the cum-slut you are.” Victor snapped his hips forward, stabbing his lover where he needed it the most.

Yuri bucked and called out Victor’s name as he came all over the once pristine quilts. “Yes, Victor! Use me—only me!”

The taunting words spewing out of his detective's mouth were like a direct stroke to Yuri’s cock. He knew it was strange, but he loved being this man’s plaything, despite hating being used by others for so many years. Victor enjoyed giving it to him, every insult and every thrust.

Neither lasted long for their second love-making turned fuck session. After a barrage of alternating slow and fast strokes, the detective released inside his prostitute for the second time that evening. He spread the man’s cheeks to lewdly watch as his dick pumped more of his essence into his lover’s entrance.

Somehow by delving into their hidden desires in a safe, consenting environment allowed both men to start releasing the burdens of the past. The unlikely lovers collapsed, out of breath and spent. Yuri turned around to hold Victor as he kissed his lips fervently. He spoke in soft, ragged breaths into the heart-shaped mouth. “Victor, my Victor...that was so incredibly hot. How...” He gulped to steady his rapid heartbeat. “...how did you know I needed that?”

Victor nuzzled into the sweaty temple before him, the smell of his lover almost made him harden again. “I don’t know, baby. I just knew. Maybe all those propositions you kept giving me just clicked. You weren’t always subtle, you know.”

Yuri nuzzled his damp hair into the detective’s jaw. “Hmm, well, I’m glad you finally took the hints.”

“I was afraid, Yuri. You know better than anyone, people have different sides they show. I can have a dominant side too, and I didn’t want to bring back any awful memories for you. Plus,” He sighed, ruffling the strands on the back of the other’s neck. “I’ve never stuck my dick inside a whore before. All your experience, it was intimidating!” Victor felt the snickers rolling from Yuri’s chest before seeing the amusement in those bright hazel eyes.

“Oh, and how was your first time inside such a magnificent, finely bred whore?” Yuri licked his lips as he watched Victor’s face light up.

“Well…” It was Victor’s turn to chuckle this time, before kissing the other’s forehead. “...it was quite a bit looser than you advertised. I may need a refund.” He paused in thought. “Do whores give refunds?” He smiled as he glanced downward.

Yuri’s face was priceless. The man’s eyes were blown wide, and his mouth gaped open in the most shocked expression Victor had ever seen. The former prostitute opened and closed his mouth, yet nothing would come out.

Victor couldn’t keep his hilarity to himself and burst out laughing. Yuri’s twisted face was just too funny for words. For once, Victor was able to silence that smart mouth of his. The detective flashed his most endearing toothy smile before tipping Yuri’s chin up to give him a peck on the nose, then mouth. “You know I love you..right?” he said between giggles. “I couldn’t help it— _that was_ hilarious.”

Yuri met Victor’s bright smile and fluttered his dark eyelashes. He cupped the detective’s still grinning face. “Baby, do you _want_ me to knee you in the balls?” He nudged the other’s sensitive sack with his leg for emphasis, but it was all in jest.

The older pushed his lover’s threat away from his groin with a shove, laying the man down as he captured his wrists. “I’d rather you suck on them.” Victor licked at the tender skin beneath Yuri’s ear before giving it a little love bite. “You can do that, can’t you, my pretty little slut.”

Yuri moaned as he wrestled his arms free to run his fingers down the detective’s side. The younger man groaned in reply, “Anything for you, sweetheart, but you’ll have to direct me to where—they’re _so tiny_ I won’t be able to find them.”

Victor was all too happy to take _that_ bait. “I guess you’ll just need a closer look, won’t you?” He tugged on the other’s ear with his teeth before crawling up the bed until his dick and balls were hanging directly above Yuri’s face. “How’s this, love? Open wide; they’re _much_ larger than you’re anticipating. Don’t choke.” Yuri stuck his tongue out expectantly, drooling at delicious sight.

It was going to be a _very_ long night as the two men released the sexual tension that had been brewing between them since their first encounter.

 

* * *

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Things escalate quickly in this chapter and it does not portray Detective Nikiforov in a positive light (it involves rape). If that would make you uncomfortable, do not read the text that is between the three asterisks. Please remember, this is fiction; it does not portray realistic responses to traumatic events.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh, shit. Oh, shit!” Victor said to himself as he slammed the car into park at the precinct and heaved himself out, making a mad dash to the front entrance. As soon as he entered through the glass doors, he smoothed his fallen silver locks back in place and straightened his tie. The detective waved to the officer at the front desk. “Good morning!” He tried to sound cheery, through his sleep deprived state. The man at the desk tipped his head, giving Victor a forlorn expression as he tapped his watch. The detective sighed as he knew what the other was indicating, he was an hour late for his shift.

The detective slipped past the other loitering officers and settled at his desk. There were a few missed calls and some files with petty crimes like purse snatching and simple burglary cases that he needed to go through. Victor shrugged his coat off to fold it on the back of his chair. Despite being late, he felt pretty good. How would he not after what had happened previously? The man couldn’t help but smile to himself. He was sleep deprived but content. The smile that crept on his lips immediately faded as he heard a door slam far in front of the rows of desks. He was afraid to look up. The detective darted his eyes around as his head stayed tilted toward his desktop. The officers and other detectives that were around chatting had all dispersed. This wasn’t a good sign.

“Nikiforov!!! Get your ass in my office. Now!” A voice bellowed off the now silent room walls.

 _Well, I was in a good mood._ Victor thought to himself as he got up and walked to where the sound had come from. He mustered some courage to raise his eyes and regretted it instantly as he locked eyes was a red-faced and angry, Captain Feltsman. As he stepped inside the office, he heard the door slam once more behind him.

Yakov pointed to the chair next to his desk, silently ordering the other to sit. Victor took a seat, but kept his eyes downcast and grabbed onto the smooth armrests to ground himself. Yakov moved around to his side of the desk and rested his knuckles on the wood, facing his muted detective.

“You’re late.”

Victor glanced at the other and turned his eyes back to the ground again. “I’m sorry, Sir. I, ah, didn’t sleep well.” He nervously wiped at the sweat droplets collecting on the back of his neck. “It won’t happen again,” he swore.

The Captain sighed as he sat and reclined his large office chair. “You’re roommate knew you had to go to work. It’s been the same time every shift for years. That little shit couldn’t have woken your ass up to get here on time?”

Victor cleared his throat and cautiously looked toward his boss. “Sir, with all due respect, it isn’t my roommate's job to make sure I get to work on time. It’s mine. I am wholly responsible for my tardiness.”

His Captain rubbed his temples in frustration. “Despite your bullshit, you are one of my best detectives, one that gives a shit about the people of this city. Don’t let this happen again or I will dock your pay and put you in the records department for a month. You got me?”

Victor nodded his head furiously. “Yes, Sir! Understood.” No one wanted to be confined to the records room, a small office with no windows in the dank basement of the station. It was the most boring job one could be punished to do, and the detective did not want to be shackled to that fate for an entire month.

Feltsman clasped his hands on his desk and leaned toward the repentant man. “Now that we have an understanding, how _is_ that kid doing anyway?”

This was odd. Yakov never mentioned the man that the pair helped make _disappear_ much less _ask_ about his well-being. Victor uncomfortably rubbed his hands together. “Umm, he’s fine…just fine.”

The Captain rested his head on the back of his comfy chair, lifting his hat to clear the perspiration from his balding head. “So, no outbursts? Odd behavior or acting out with violence?”

The invasive questions irked the detective. His Captain told him specifically that he did not want to talk about the events or the person that could put them all in jail for a very long time ever again after that night. Now, here the man was peppering him with questions about the rescued prostitute’s behavior.

Victor slowly raised his head. His cautious blue eyes met cold and questioning green ones. The man chose his words carefully before speaking, trying to smooth over the growing tense atmosphere of the innocent questioning turned almost interrogation. A hint of a smile formed as he spoke about the man living in his house, Yuri Katsuki— _his_ Yuri. “No, he’s been fine after settling in. I mean, Yuri _is_ a walking outburst, but nothing has been out of the norm for him. He hasn’t been violent toward me or anything—he wouldn’t do that.” Victor saw his captain roll his eyes, shaking his head ever so slightly.

The tension in the small office was getting heavy, Victor could feel it. It was uncomfortable and stifling; his boss was hiding something from him. The unholy reaction from being late coupled with the barrage of questions . It wasn’t right; something was definitely off today.

“Captain, what is going on? Did something happen?” Victor stood, too finicky to stay sitting.

Yakov fumbled with stuff on his desk. "I'll just give it to you straight. That Madam Maldova was attacked last night. Bad. Someone beat the living shit outta her and had a field day with a knife.  She hasn't woken up. Docs don't know if she will either."

"Holy shit, Captain. Fuck.” Now the tenseness of the other man made more sense. Victor glanced at his Captain’s face. “You don't think..."

His boss looked at his underling with a stern glare. Like he had to ask.

"Sorry, Victor. I do. It was in the cover of night, 'round 2-4am. That kid knows the place like the back of his hand, I'm sure. He has more reason than anyone to attack that broad." He took a picture out of a file.

"This," he pointed to the image, "is what he did to her face."

Victor hesitantly took the photo and glanced down. "Oh my God." He put his hand to his mouth to stifle the bile. Even with the less that pristine image, the deep slices were visible down the den mother's face. "The perp carved her up,” the detective stated the obvious.

"Yeah, if she were taking customers, she'd be worth, what, a dime." the man crudely laughed.

Victor dropped the image, stepping back suddenly.

Yuri's words came back to him. 'she'd start cutting my face (sic) the uglier I would be, the less money she could get.'

"No." He breathed out. "No, he didn't do this. I know he didn't."

"How well do you really know him, Victor? He was essentially an actor for years. Could be waiting for you to trust him, believe the bullshit, take what he wants and cut and run."

“No, no way. He’s not capable of such things. But it doesn’t matter; I know he didn’t do that.” The detective tried to convince his boss, he flopped in the chair and rubbed his face.

Yakov walked around and patted him on the back. “I know you don’t think so, but look at you—I never expected you to lose it on that pimp years ago. You can really be a shit-storm when you’re unhinged emotionally.”

Victor glanced at the Captain; his eyes let on that he was getting aggravated. “Sir, please, don’t bring that up. I don’t want to talk about it. The point is, I know for a fact he did not do THAT.” He reached for the image, holding it up.

“You don’t know that!” Captain Feltsman raised his voice, coming close to the detective.

“Dammit, yes I do! Because we were making love at the time!” His voice raised at the end, exasperated.

Yakov was not expecting that. "Oh, Jesus Christ, Nikiforov! You are stupider than I thought. The time isn't exact; he could have slipped out while you were sleeping! And please god tell me that you fucking wrapped it!"

Victor looked down at the ground, folding his arms with a pout on his face.

"You goddamn idiot!" Yakov screamed in his face, grabbing the newspaper on his desk and wailing on his detective, smacking him on the head over and over. "How could you be so gullible. You were a doctor!"

Victor raised his hands to protect his head. "Stop hitting me! Shit!"

Yakov through the paper to the floor. "You deserve it and more! I swear when that boy takes off and you are left paralyzed and dying in a cold bed with some nasty disease, I WILL NOT be there to comfort your moronic ass!"

"I love him.” The word left his lips with such fervor.

"Yeah, I'm sure all fucking few thousand something clients of his said the same mother fucking thing as they dumped their load in his ass!"

Victor got up, slamming the chair back. “Sir! Stop referring to him like he’s trash. I don’t care what he was. The universe brought us together for a reason. We’re both messed up and even so he still didn’t blink and eye when he found out my darker side last night.”

Yakov tried to plug his ears. “Oh, god, I don’t wanna hear that shit.”

Victor went round and round with his boss, trying to get him to understand how he felt. The other didn’t see it. He cared for his detective like a son and if hearing some tough love would get the younger man to straighten out, so be it.

“Listen, Victor; it's like a table at a restaurant. You just don't go lickin' crumbs off the bare table that tons of people have used. You at least disinfect the shit or put a cloth over it before eating on it.”

The detective shook his head, realizing he won’t get anywhere with the other man. He went about his workday, trying to keep the warnings from the other at bay. But the seeds of fear and doubt where already sewn. By the time his shift ended, Victor was a mess of terrible fear for his life and fear for Yuri’s life. He was also angry. He was mad at himself for falling for someone that he shouldn’t have. He was mad a Yuri for being Yuri, which he knew wasn’t right. The younger man was so strong to have come out of what he did with a good head on his shoulders. The self-talk didn’t help the detective; however, he was drowning in the obtrusive thoughts throughout the day and now into the drive home. His natural calm and dorky aura was replaced by a mood swing that rivaled his roommates.

 

* * *

 

 

Victor slammed the front door of his house and threw his coat on the chair instead of hanging it up. The bang startled Yuri as he was coming out of the kitchen.

"Bad day?" The other didn't answer. "Yuri licked the gravy off his fingers from the dish he was making. "Do I need to assume the position in the bedroom?" he said teasingly.

"No, I don't want to fuck you, alright," Victor said the words with a hateful tone. His face was angry.

"Whoa, what the hell, baby?" Yuri went over to give him a hug, but he shrugged it off, flopping on the couch. He was pouting.

"What the fuck crawled up your ass, because I know it wasn't me this morning." he quipped. “What happened today? You are not okay." Yuri surmised.

Victor looked him right in the eye and grabbed the wrist tightly that reached for him. "Have you ever have sores in your ass, discharge from your dick, or burning piss?"

Yuri yanked his arm from the other. "Gross, fuck, man."

"Have you!? Answer me."

"What? No. No, I've never had those, ew."

"How is it that you've had so many men inside you and you haven't?"

"What the hell kind of question is that? What's with this change? I've never seen you so fucking pissed before? We had a fantastic time last night...several times if my asshole remembers correctly."

Victor broke down and started crying, heaving, ugly cries. Yuri didn’t know what was going on, but he instantly cradled the man in his arms and led him onto the couch so he could rock sobbing mess of a man.

The detective let all the things that had happened during the day fall out of his mouth. The Madam’s attack and who Feltsman thought did it. The Captain’s scolding. The accusations about Yuri and his past. All of it.

Yuri quietly listened as he carded his fingers through the silver strands in his lap. He whispered that he loved the man, telling him that it would all be alright. Victor  stayed like a puppy in the other’s warm lap crying a torrent of tears, overwhelmed by a hurricane of emotions. A new wave of sobs started as the man choked out he couldn’t help who he fell in love with. The younger man soothed his back as the other murmured.

Victor buried his face lower in his lover’s stomach as the younger man continued quietly observing. Yuri shifted to try and get more comfortable, but it only made Victor’s face fall lower on his crossed legs. “Victor, baby, I know you’re upset, but I think you need to sit up now.” A pouting sound and the word, “No,” came muffled as the other’s face remained smothered in soft pajama pants. Yuri took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. With Victor’s warm breath saturating his crotch, he couldn’t stop the stiffening in his pants.

 _Don’t think of sex. Don’t think of sex. Think of…psychology books. Yes, boring and complicated psychology books. Difficult to understand—college level books. Not sexy._ The man started to relax a bit as his mind calmed with the thought of studying. _But then again, Victor brought me those books. Victor—whose delectable mouth is just a fraction of an inch away from my cock right now! I bet his mouth would feel good and—NO, sexy lips bad. Grrr, I need to stop now—so inappropriate in timing!_

Yuri was mentally beating himself up as he desperately tried to hide the bulge in his pants from the man that was sobbing into the fold of his legs. He tried to tap the detective’s shoulder and push him up, but the other wouldn’t budge. Apparently, he was quite content soaking his love’s pants with copious amount of salty tears. After a few minutes of agony on Yuri’s part, he heard the sobbing slowly subside. The detective cuddled deeper in the softness but instantly stopped when he nose brushed against the hard object straining against the thin PJs. Yuri glanced down as he felt the other’s head turn; ocean blue eyes surrounded by a ring of fire-like red met soft apologetic cocoa.

“Sorry..I…I tried to get you to sit up…” Yuri stammered, looking ashamed for once in his life.

Victor blinked but didn’t respond, burrowing his head under the hem of the other’s undershirt.

Yuri’s breath hitched as he felt a warmth touch his tender skin beneath his navel, feather light kisses and licks traveled lower and lower toward the bulge he tried so hard to will away.

“Victor!” The Japanese man’s voice was shaky. “What are you doing? Come up here and talk to me.”

The detective’s response was to release the straining erection he was nosing against. Yuri gasped as he felt the cool air touch his cock as it bounced off his stomach. His hand went to tuck himself back in, but was stopped by the bite of ten fingernails digging into his thighs. He drew back as the grip tightened in warning.

The older man moved to take in his roommate’s musky scent and dipped his face into the soft hair, inhaling deeply before darting his tongue through the shortened curls. Yuri helplessly whined as he felt himself harden at the caress. _Was he being assaulted just now?_   He thought as Victor pushed up and gave his head a quick suck. Yuri spoke through his mouth as the covered up a moan. The words came out quiet and muffled. “Victor, what’s gotten into you just now? Sto—”

 A lick from root to tip make the younger man jolt. Victor finally answered his lover’s question, but not directly; it was as if he was talking to his dick as he peered at the glistening organ. It came out as whisper and void of emotion, but the other could hear the words clearly. “I love you, Yuri Katsuki. If I am to die because of that—so be it. I will gladly take the poison into my depths.”

 

 

*** 

 

Yuri was touched and disturbed by the twisted admission. He would never admit it, but even he was slightly offended by the what the statement was implying. The man didn’t have time to think much about it; his cock sunk into a slice a heavenly warmth. Victor was ruthless as he forced Yuri’s cock down his throat. The man expertly massaged the underside with a lapping tongue while his hands busied themselves with a plump set of balls and a quivering hole. Yuri tried to get mad, his lover was avoiding talking by sucking him off, but he couldn’t think. Victor was going through so many emotions at the moment; it was felt as Yuri’s tip was nipped then sucked apologetically over and over.

Victor made his younger lover buck as he replaced his mouth with a hand, his mouth moving lower to pull a tender globe into his hot cavern. He sucked gently as his fingers came up to swipe the spittle off his chin. The slick substance wasn’t wasted; however, the wet fingers quickly found their home circling, then entering a hole that was clamped shut.The detective went back to his original target, giving the thick shaft deep pulls as he hollowed his cheeks out. His fingers turned and twisted into the tight hole, pushing their way past the the ring to massage the velvet insides. He heard the groans and squeaks from above but continued to eat the man alive. He crooked his finger a few times until he found the soft little bundle of nerves he was looking for, stroking them harshly. Hips pushed into his face as he jabbed at the pleasure button.

The younger man grasped the silver head on his crotch, and he came with a guttural growl. It didn’t sound like the sweet pleasure filled moans of the previous night; this release had an underlying angry vibration. He didn’t even get a chance to voice the beratement that was on the verge of slipping from the tongue he was biting. The detective dipped his head back to swallow the mess in his mouth, then pulled the other’s legs from their still crossed position yanking them down toward where he was kneeling. “Victor, wait, st…” Yuri started, but his words cut off as Victor tore the thin material off his legs and pushed them up, almost making Yuri’s ankles touch his head. With a few strokes of Yuri’s cock to gather the come that had trickled down the shaft, Victor coated his own dick with the fluid, lined up, and pushed.

Victor released his lover’s legs and stroked the other’s face as he slid out and back into the extremely tight entrance. Wetness met his fingertips. The man allowed himself to turn his gaze upward to see a dampened face and sad tearing eyes. The detective moved up to kiss the trembling lips below, opening the other’s mouth to suck on the flaccid muscle that dwelt within. He sucked on a bottom lip before pulling back. Yuri’s eyes were piercing. “You…and I need to tal…” The silver-haired man silenced the other, kissing him deeply once again—still thrusting in and out of the warmth below. Victor smoothed the black hair out of the others face and whispered into the reddened lips. “Please…just shut up. I need this.”

Yuri turned his face away from the man above and shrugged his shoulders, wrapping his arms around himself. Victor kissed down the turned neck as he sunk into the tightness. His breaths got ragged and quick, moaning as he rubbed Yuri’s chest. A deep jab had the detective coming deep inside the bowels of the man below. He removed himself slightly and pushed back in to prolong the sensation as his climax came to and end. He laid on top of the body below for a few minutes before lifting his hips and pulling out, a rush of wetness following close behind. He didn’t look down to see the slight pink tinge to the liquid.

The detective curled his fingers around Yuri’s chin so he could meet the other’s eyes. “Thank you, baby.” He kissed above where his thumb held the other’s chin.

Yuri’s eyes were wild, brown piercing like a knife into the light blue. “Get the fuck off me before I punch you in the face!” The ice in the man’s words hung in the air.

Victor knitted his brows. “I’m sorry I told you to shut up. You just felt so good,” he said in a light tone.

“Fuck you.” Yuri pushed up, making the other go up on his knees. “Congratulations, _Detective_ , you just committed your very first crime. Bastard.”

“What!?” the man responded, mouth agape.

Yuri shook his head, carefully getting up from the sofa. “Just because I love you, doesn’t mean you can ignore me.”

“What are you talking about?”

Yuri grabbed his pants from the floor, turning to the other with a glare that looked like it could kill. “I’m the idiot for thinking you were different. You fucking just raped me!” he said, gritting his teeth.

The detective just stared at the shaking man before him; that word branding a deep wound directly into the center of his fragile heart. Then he saw it. It was faint, but the tiny drop of pinkish cream that inched its way down Yuri’s leg was visible against pale skin.

The sob that rose from the older man’s throat was vicious; his lungs rattled as the sound rushed out and echoed in the quiet room. _What did I do? I swore never to hurt him and look what I’ve done. I took my anger at what he was out on him in the most monstrous way._ The man held his face in his hands. He knew he just lost the one good thing in his life and it was all his fault. “I’m so sorry,” he muttered with downcast eyes. “I don’t know what came over me…”

The Japanese man huffed and flung the ball of clothing as hard as he could. It sailed across the room, knocking down and shattering a vase and a few picture frames.

“Goddammit, Victor!” Yuri’s heart was pounding in his chest, breaking as he looked at the man he loved with disgust. “When we are _both_ into it, that’s one thing, but you never EVER fucking take my body in anger.” Victor couldn’t look at him as he raged. “You look at me when I’m talking to you, Victor Nikiforov!” he commanded. The detective looked up and shuttered; he was so ashamed. “I don’t care about the pain. You think I haven’t felt this a million times over? What hurts me is that it came from YOU when I DIDN’T want it. I said as much, but you shut me up and ignored me!” Yuri’s shoulders were heaving; he tried to crack his neck and pull his shoulders to calm down. “Do you think I’m that sick of a person to let you, a man I care about, fuck me raw if I even thought for one second that I had VD?” Victor felt so small as Yuri punished him with his words.

“And, so you know…whores do learn a thing or two. Some don’t give a shit, but we all don’t want to end up dead in a gutter—out of our minds and sores all over our bodies. I did what I could to protect myself; I am not an idiot.” The former prostitute started pacing back and forth. “Oh, yeah, and you know what, for a former doctor, you are pretty damn well ill informed! Did you not know about the fucking miracle cure that came out, what..last year in the U.S.? Oh, it was all over the whorehouses, I assure you! The miracle that stopped the diseases that were decimating us—oh, yeah, penicillin was the talk in the lunch line!” The man sighed, running his fingers through his sweaty hair.

Yuri put his hands on his hips as he stood in front of his lover that looked as if he was about to die of shame. “So, you see? All us whores are not dead men and women walking. Not anymore. Times are changing, babe.”

Victor looked up at his lover on a soap box. He tried to smile up at the dark-haired man, but the loud smack near his ear stopped him before he felt the pain bloom on his cheek. His eyes filled with more tears as the red hand-shaped welt formed on his left cheek. Yuri clenched his stinging hand. “Next time you have a problem, you talk to me. You do not take it out on my asshole.” The detective felt the heat of the strike as he rubbed it, trying to sooth the pain.

Yuri turned and started walking toward the bathroom; he desperately needed a shower as the stickiness between his legs became bothersome. He called back to the other, “I’m taking a fucking shower now and…”

The detective shot up from his seat. “No, you need to go to the doctor! I can call Chris…what I did…it was unforgivable, but I can’t let you brush it off. You could be torn!” he pleaded, reaching out to the other man.

His lover smacked the extended hand away, stepping closer to the bath. “I’m pissed, yes, but that was nothing, honestly. I have shits that bleed worse that what you did to me. Now, leave me in peace to take my goddamn shower, or I’m going to make you clean my ass out with your mouth. I swear to god, I will make you swallow your own come and my blood down with it.”

The detective stammered, staring a hole into the back of Yuri’s head. “I don’t understand. How can you even look at me after what I did to you—what I swore I would never do? I cannot ever atone for what I did.” Yuri seemingly ignored him and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door. Minutes later, a tuft of black hair poked out as it opened again. “Victor, I’m a prostitute, well, former prostitute now I guess, though I may hang on to the title a while. You made a gigantic mistake, but you’re lucky enough that you’ve done it with an incredibly forgiving—incredibly insane—man that cares for you; I’m not going to disown you for this.”

“But..but…I ra…” Yuri stopped him, holding up a finger from the doorway.

 “But we will have a serious talk about all this when you’re ready. And, you will atone.”

Victor looked at the other sideways, confused on how one could repent for such a heinous act on his lover.

“I will be taking your ass—you will be taking loads of my come _up_ said ass. Several times in fact over the years.” Victor watched as the door shut, leaving the detective stunned. The sound of water reached his ears as he stood fixed to the spot in the living room. He couldn’t believe what Yuri had said. The other, even after what had happened, was still planning on them being together—years in the future. He could not even begin to contemplate what was going on in Yuri’s head. _Did the man take nothing seriously—not even a betrayal on his body?_ Victor thought on it as he cleaned himself up. The detective grabbed his jacket and keys and walked out the front door after giving a sad look toward the direction of the running water.

 

***

 

 

Yakov was in his living room cleaning his gun collection when his doorbell rang. The man released a heavy sigh. He was supposed to be having a nice quiet evening while his wife was out with her girlfriends for the next few days. He grumbled as he went to to the door. _It better not be a salesman._

“Oh,” he said as the door opened, “Victor, what are you doing here?” The Captain looked the detective over. “Damn, you look like shit. You drink too much?” He waved the other inside. “Come in I guess. I’ll get some coffee.”

Victor followed the other inside the house and spoke when the door closed. “Yakov…you need to arrest me.”

“What the hell are you talking about, kid. You really drank too much, huh? Look, your eyes are all red. Sit. You need coffee.”

“Arrest me,” the detective said again. Yakov turned around to face him. “What’s wrong with you? Why?”

Victor bent his head down and put his wrists out in front of him. “Sexual assault.” He sniffed back a cry. “I did something horrible. I deserve to rot in jail for the rest of my life. I just raped Yuri out of anger—out of fear—out of stupidity. God, have mercy on my soul. Just arrest me, Yakov!” he yelled toward the baffled man. He was about to become unhinged as the consequences of his actions came crashing down in his mind.

 

* * *

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly dialogue; I hope it comes across alright. It was like a movie playing in my head and I was simply writing it all down.
> 
> Thanks again to all the wonderful readers out there!

 

* * *

 

 

Yakov rocked on his heels nervously, waiting after he pressed the doorbell. “It’s Captain Feltsman, can you open the door?” he called after the second button push. Finally, the heavy wooden door opened, revealing a yawning, messy haired, pajama-clad young man.

“I woke you?” he asked. The man wiped the sleep out of his eyes and nodded. “Sorry. I thought you’d be awake, considering it’s noon. Here,” Yakov held up a grease-stained paper bag, “I brought Pirozhki; may I come in for a minute?” The other turned and waved the older man inside.

The sleepy man stumbled into the kitchen to get some much-needed coffee. “If you're looking for Victor, he isn’t here—hasn’t been for week.”

Yakov moved to the table and set the bag down in front of the opposite chair. “Yeah, I know. I came here to talk to you.”

“So, you want something to drink? I’ve got water, coffee, or vodka,” Yuri asks.

“Water is fine. You’re not…hitting the bottle are you?”

Yuri laughed as he stretched his arms high in the air, sauntering over to the table and sitting down with a cup of day old coffee and the water. “No way, don’t touch the stuff, not after dealing with a drunk mother. I’d only drink when a customer pushed the issue.”

“Good, good. Please,” the captain pushed the bag toward the other, “Eat. It’s for you.” Yuri opened the bag, inhaling the mouth-watering scent. It didn’t take him long to devour a whole bun.

“You come here to watch me eat or are you gonna talk about what’s on your mind?” Yuri asked after a swig of coffee. Yakov removed his hat, setting it on the table, taking in the other man’s calm demeanor. “Are you okay, Yuri?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be? Except for practically starving because there’s barely food in the damn house.” That gave Yakov a chuckle. “I’ve been trying to call you all week, but you wouldn’t answer; I could have picked you up a few things. I wanted to give you space, but I started to worry. What have you been doing anyway, being alone all week?”

“Just doing regular stuff—watching television, reading, cleaning out closets…” Yuri received a questioning look for that last one. “What? _Okay_ , I was snooping. Hey, did you know Victor was actually pretty damn smart? I found his old college transcripts and, wow.”

The older man nodded, “Yes, he is very intelligent—also very stupid.”

Yuri straightened up his is chair. “Yakov, thanks for the food, but enough bullshit. Where is Victor anyway?  I got out of the shower after his little psychotic break or whatever that was and he was gone. I mean, I’m starting to get worried—if he drove off a cliff or something, we’re gonna have problems, you know, considering I don’t have a job to pay the mortgage—and I like this house.” A slight grin was barely visible on his face. Yakov didn’t comment but from the frown Yuri was given, he wasn’t amused.

The older man rubbed his forehead before looking up to meet Yuri’s eyes. “Nikiforov is currently in lock up right now in one of the station’s old holding cells.”

Yuri choked on his coffee and coughed before slamming down his mug. “What!?” he asked, raising his voice an octave with a hint of disbelief and anger. “That was a dick move, Captain!”

Yakov raised his hands, palms facing the other, in surrender. “Easy, now. He showed up at my house, distraught, yelling at me to arrest him, and that he should go to jail for life— then he told me what he did. I was this close,” he put his thumb and index finger together, “from knocking his ass out. But I didn’t get a chance to; he made the mistake of going for one of the guns I had on my coffee table. They weren’t loaded, but I wasn’t going to let him put one to his head like that, so I wrestled him to the ground and slapped the cuffs on. I put him in one of the old basement cells; I don’t think anyone knows they still exist.”

Yuri crossed his arms and downcast his eyes. He didn’t say anything and started to bite his lip, so the older man continued.

“Look, that kid is like a son to me, but what he did—it’s not right. I’m sorry, I can’t help but feel that it was partially my fault and I can’t charge him with assault on someone that officially doesn’t exist anymore.”

Yuri met the other’s eye, shaking his head. “You can’t blame yourself for the actions he took. Besides, it wasn’t as bad as you're imagining, I’m sure—not screaming, hitting, bloodbath kind of thing. I was just more shocked than anything; it was like a jab in the heart. He should have known better than to take out his pain on me using sex, but I may have confused him with the night prior, considering all the fucked up shit I said to him.”

“It doesn’t matter, you wanted it stopped, and it didn’t. It’s on him, not you. Don’t blame yourself,” Yakov implored.

“I could say the same for you. It’s not your fault either.”

Yakov shook his head and put it in his hands. “I pushed Victor too hard. I blamed you for that woman’s attack; then I laid into him about you being... unclean.”

“You wanted to protect him. I get it.” Yuri said sympathetically.

The Captain shook his head again, vehemently this time. “Yes, but I should have handled it better. What I mean is,” he sighed, “You know of his past right?”

“About him being a doctor? Yeah.”

“No, about his mother—how she died.” Yuri shook his head. “Well, it’s not truly my place to say anything, but I’m gonna tell ya anyway.” Yakov clasped his hands in front of him on the table, leaning forward. “Victor’s mother, she did everything she could give that kid the best life she was able. She didn’t want him living on dirt floors or eating scraps because she was a single parent. So, she did what she could—including selling her body to anyone that would give her a look. It was sad, but she did it all for her son. Yuri—she died of the syphilis she contracted from one of her clients. Victor watched her waste away—loss of memory, partial paralysis, sores all over—nothing a child should have to witness, ever. Some distant relatives took him in; they felt pity for him, considering his father was his mother’s rapist. He grew up wanting to help people like his mother and yet he blamed prostitution for her death. He wanted to help those that were sick and prevent it in those that weren’t. He saw some bad stuff at that clinic, and when he lost people to the diseases, he started almost fearing them. Not the people themselves, but the destruction they brought by _comforting_ strangers. He was at war with himself, having such a big heart, being so incredibly lonely, and being terrified of seeking the comfort of another person, then dying like his mother—until you. I know it doesn’t make a ton of sense, but…” he trailed off.

Yuri was speechless. He didn’t know anything about Victor’s past further back than med school.

“He fell for you hard, against everything inside him. It’s like all the fear and anxiety he had about getting sick disappeared completely. He started to become truly happy for once in his life.  Then you two…well…you know, without protection. And I went off on him. I ragged on him the entire day. I scared him with what he could become and how you would leave him as he lay dying. I said some awful things to him. I care about him so much, but it was stupid to think that scaring him would do anything but drive him to obsess about his past.”

The young man patted Yakov on his outstretched hands, not knowing how to comfort him. “Yuri, if I hadn’t ripped him a new one he wouldn’t have been so distraught and confused—so angry. I think I made him see himself dying the way his mother did—the fear hitting him like a ton of bricks, not only that, he saw you dying too. In his state, I don’t know if he was trying to punish you or forget about his pain—maybe both. It’s fucked up, and it’s not right—not an excuse either. I just wish I hadn’t been so cruel and furious that he trusted you.”

It was Yuri’s turn to console the older this time. “Yakov, it is not your fault, and I’m not dismissing what he did as acceptable, but I don’t want him in jail or dead because of it. You flipped out because you cared, that’s all. I could be a ticking time bomb, for all you know. He just needs to talk to me; I’ll even try not to be so crude about it. But, truthfully, I’m already over it. I love him, and I’ve already forgiven him. It’s a fucked up thing fate did, bringing two people like us together, but I think we can be good for each other. We can heal from our pasts together and be stronger for it.”

The captain was in awe of the person in front of him. This young, uneducated, former prostitute must have been an angel to have a heart as pure and understanding as he did. Yakov couldn’t fathom how someone that went through so much trauma and then had more trauma put on top of it by the person he cared for most could still find goodness in the man that betrayed him.

“Plus, he’s a good lay, and I kinda miss his stupid face.”

 _Ok, maybe **not** a pure heart after all._ Yakov thought.

“You are really something, Katsuki. It’s your decision to forgive him, but getting him to forgive himself is a whole other matter. He threw his badge at me and said he wasn’t coming out of that cell until I booked him on assault charges.”

Yuri saw the exasperation on the man’s face. “I’ll get him out. Take me over there?”

“Well, I guess I could. I can put you in handcuffs with a jacket over your head. We can go in a back way; if someone sees us, they’ll think I’m just going to book a spitter. What are you gonna do anyway?”

Yuri peered at the other from the corner of his eye. “I’m gonna fuck him.”

Yakov slammed his head against the chair back. “I thought you had a real solution! He does that to you, and you think that by _you_ initiating sex with _him_ it will make things better? _Doing it_ doesn’t solve anything!”

Yuri raised his hand. “Hear me out. I’ve lived in the same house as Victor for months; I know how he is and how he thinks. Right now, he thinks that he’s a monster that needs to be put down, one that has no right ever to touch me again. He also feels like I could never forgive him. You forget, Yakov, part of my job as a whore was to pay attention and watch people. I get to know them without them realizing it, then, wow them with how much I’m in-tune with their needs later—it’s part of why I had so many repeat customers. They all thought they had a connection with me, that I knew them so well. I was just good at reading them—observing them.”

“Is that what you did with Victor, you made him think you two had a connection?” Yakov asked.

“No, I did pay attention, watching him and getting to know his quirks, but I didn’t make him think I had a thing for him when I didn’t. I believe we have a genuine connection and I do love him, it’s not an act.” Yuri paused to run his fingers through his unruly strands.

“So, back to your question of sex making it better— it won’t, not by itself. But by me talking to Victor, clearing the air and getting all the shit out he has bottled up, I can pull some of that hurt out, and he can start to heal. You see, other people may tell him to get over it and not to put any energy into helping, hating, or fearing whores—because we’re the bottom feeders of society, a waste of time and energy altogether. He ignores those people because they don’t know what it was like to see a person give themselves to so many people for the sake of survival. They don’t know what it’s like to see people close to them die of that disease. _I do._ He cannot tell me I know nothing and that I don’t understand. Because I _do_ know his pain; I’ve either lived it or have seen it firsthand.”

“It sounds strange, Yakov, but I’m the only person that can help him forgive and move on—because I’m his mother all over again. He doesn’t want to lose me like he did her and he doesn’t want his life turned upside down because of me, also the same thing that happened because of her.”

“Okay—so where does the sex come in, because that’s just getting weird?” Yakov asked.

Yuri laughed. “All that was to help him forgive himself by getting at the root cause and easing the fear and anger; I’m not fucking going to abandon him when he needs me the most. And me having sex with him is me giving him permission to have me. I can be quite loving if I’m so inclined. I just prefer…let's say…dirtier sex. I’ll show him that I still want him, that it’s my choice when I put his hands on my body. This time, we really will make love. Well, sort of…I’ll ride him gently and...”

“I don’t need details,” Yakov shuttered as he waved his arms in the air.

“All in all Captain, I’ve been with men that hurt me and have absolutely no remorse in forcing me against my will. Those are evil men and should be punished. The man sitting in the station’s basement cell—he is not one of them.”

Yakov couldn’t say anything at first. He blinked in awe at the man across from him, who was currently licking the crumbs from the Pirozhki remnants. “Um…” he started, “Who...what _are_ you?”

Yuri dipped his head, smiling sweetly. “Just a whore, Captain. A good one.”

The younger man got up from the table to change, talking as he walked to the bedroom. “So, let’s go to this dungeon. We’ll talk, I’ll make him realize that I forgive him and he needs to forgive himself, and then I’m going to give him the best lay of his life, nice and slow—like we should have done the first time, but I got antsy.”

“You are so much more than you give yourself credit for, Katsuki,” Yakov called out before the far door shut. He thought he heard a reply of, ‘Yeah, yeah, whatever.’ The Captain could feel a headache coming on as he sighed, “That kid…”

 

* * *

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey, should I act all wild when you take me in? You know, just in case?" Yuri animatedly asked the Captain as they drove to the station. The older man eyed the other as he turned a corner. "No, absolutely not.” Yuri continued to push and said, “But, it would be more convincing if anyone saw."

Yakov pulled over and grabbed his handcuffs and jacket. "I said, no. And I swear if you do it I will bodycheck you into the wall and take you upstairs to booking as an irate John Doe instead, you little shit. Now, hands behind your back." The Captain locked the cuffs and checked them before pulling back onto the road.

Yuri laughed and rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine. Hey, why do you always call me a 'little shit’?

"Because you're young, little, and a shit disturber; therefore, a little shit.' Yuri gave Yakov a mean glare, but it didn’t touch his eyes, he wasn’t really mad. "That's fair," Yuri replied. "But at least I don't have a little..." The older man cut in. "One more word, just one more, and I’m putting you in a real cell." Yuri stuck out his tongue but didn't say anything. The Captain tossed the thin coat over the other's head with one hand. "Be a good prisoner and stay quiet. We'll be there in a second. I'm going to pull you out and take you in a back way down the stairs and corridor to the old jail." The other nodded to indicate he understood, shaking his new head gear back and forth.

Yuri was silent until he started twisting around and wiggling in the car seat, sighing with agitation as they pulled into the back lot. "Why are you squirming about like that? What are you do..."

"Shit, dammit," he replied after a few more exasperated movements. "I forgot the lube! I thought I put it in my pocket."

Yakov shook his head, putting in hand over his eyes, mumbling, “I'm too old for this shit."

"Not that big of a deal; there are _many_ ways to get around that!" Yuri stated as if the Captain was actually concerned.

The two men were quiet as they made their way to the basement. Yuri was released, rubbing his wrists as Yakov gave him the cell key. "Sorry, the first time in handcuffs can be irritating," the older man said when he saw the faint red marks.

"It's okay, and do you really think it's the first time someone has put me in bracelets?" the younger quipped with a smirk as he shook his hair out.

The Captain didn't bother responding to the comment, instead, giving the young man directions through the dark hallways to the old cells. He told him that he wouldn't go down there to disturb them so when they were ready, Victor would have to bring Yuri out in the same fashion as they went inside. Thankfully, there was a call box near the exit door that Victor could use to call Yakov's desk when it was time to leave. This plan meant that Yuri could not fail in getting Victor to exit the jail or they both would end up stuck in the basement until oldest man felt enough time had passed that he could check without getting an eyeful.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri twirled the tarnished skeleton key in his fingers as he walked closer to the first cell, the one that had remnants of food wrappers next to the bars.

His heart sank as he laid his eyes on his detective. The other man was huddled in the corner, knees tucked into his chest with his cheek resting on the bony knobs. Victor looked as if he hadn't slept in days. His clothes were wrinkled and dirty and he looked so odd without his signature tie and vest.

"Do you have room for one more in there?" Yuri asked as he reached the bars. He stood taller and squared his shoulders to appear more in control, like an authoritative figure that wasn't to be ignored. Victor murmured something unintelligible at first, but the other could make out, "What...doing...here?"

Yuri leaned on the bars to face the detective. "Yeah, I was lonely, so I tried to kiss Yakov instead. He arrested me! Some crap about assaulting a police officer, so I get to share a cell with you. Awesome huh?" He rolled his eyes, at his attempt at lightening the mood. The joke failed. Victor tucked into a tighter lump and wouldn't look at him, saying, "Not funny."

The Japanese man sighed as he unlocked the heavy iron door, hearing it slam behind him after stepping inside.Yuri looked around, seeing the sad excuse for a commode and an even more pathetic excuse for a bed. He ran his fingers through his dark hair, blowing out a huff that made his bangs dance. "Well, that's gonna hurt my knees," he grumbled under his breath as he gave the cot masquerading as a bed the evil eye.

"I'm really here for you, of course. I risked my life riding in a car with Yakov to get here, plus he forbade me from talking half of the way over. You could at least look at me, baby." Yuri attempted to sound playful but his eyes told a different story, the smooth chocolate orbs were on the verge of leaking. Victor would have noticed if he had raised his head, but he refused.

A small raspy voice barely echoed within the empty cages. "I don't deserve to look at you. I don't deserve to touch you. I don't even deserve to be in the same space as you."

Yuri sat down on the cold floor, keeping a respectable distance from the hurting man. "What if I want you to look at me and touch me? Don't I get a say on who is in my presence?" His voice was calm. Victor's body visibly relaxed ever so slightly as he heard his love's caring words flow out of the normally foul mouth. "And, we're definitely going to have a bit of trouble at that last one. You're going to be buried inside me—raw, before we leave this cell today." The former prostitute spoke as if it were a fact, not something to be debated nor demanded—it simply was.

The younger man waited to see if he would get any response from his blatant provocation. After a few moments of silence, he watched as the silver head rose and ocean blue slivers peeked through. "I can't, Yuri," was the only answer he received.

Yuri scooted closer so he could reach out and touch the other man if he chose. "Victor, does that thought frighten you—to be with me unprotected?"

"It did after I thought about it that day. But now, I just don't want to hurt you again. I care about you; I want to be with you, but I can't risk my past issues causing you pain."

"Oh, Victor," Yuri breathed. The young man's face looked crushed, but he stopped himself from tearing up. He had to be strong for his broken lover. The other man was more of a wreck than the former prostitute ever was, after all. "Can I hold you?" The younger asked, putting his arms up, but not bending forward. Victor was quiet; he seemed to be searching for something in Yuri's eyes. He relented hesitantly after a moment. "I guess if you want to."

Yuri slowly came up and circled the older man in a warm, loving embrace. He ran his hands down Victor's back, rubbing circles into the tightness. Victor let out a small hum after he felt himself being rocked ever so slightly, closing his eyes when he felt the warm breath on his earlobe. It felt like home to be in the younger man’s arms. "You can hug me back. It's okay." Victor shuttered. "Listen to me Victor; you are _not_ your father. Do you understand me?"

That statement stirred something in the detective. His head jerked up, almost knocking Yuri in the head.

"Shhh...it's alright." Yuri captured Victor's face between his warm hands as he gazed into the widened red and irritated blue pools. "Yakov told me everything. Please don't be mad; I needed to know."

"What...what did you say?" the older man's voice was ragged and cracking.

"I said _you_ are not your father." Yuri paused so the other could let the statement sink in. "And _I_ am not your mother." Victor's guarded exterior shattered as the words filtered through his tortured mind. He broke down, grabbing Yuri and sobbing into his chest. The younger man allowed his lover to crumble within the safety of his strong arms, mumbling incoherent sentences, curses, and releasing copious amounts of tears. "It's okay; let it out. Victor, _we_ are _not_ them." He rustled his fingers through the silvery strands, massaging the other’s scalp gently. "Come on, let's sit on the bed. The floor is too cold, and I'm getting a cramp." Yuri grinned when he heard a faint chuckle from the lips buried in his shirt.

When Victor could breath normally and calmed down, Yuri grasped his nervous hands and held them up to his face, kissing the knuckles. "Victor, these hands are not those of a vicious man." Victor cut in and mumbled that he could not forgive himself.

Yuri shook his head. "Baby, if I am the victim here, and I forgave you—you have no right to _not_ forgive yourself. I admit, you scared me a little, but the feeling was more pissed off and shocked than fear. I don't fear you. You could tie me up and blindfold me, and I'd be completely comfortable with telling you to do what you wanted and not be afraid for my mind or body."

Victor tried to interject, but Yuri wouldn't allow more negative talk. "Let me finish.—You didn't scar me for life. You didn't injure me. I was disappointed because you let something eat at you so much that you felt you couldn't talk to me, you took it out physically instead of verbally. Now, I have no problem with having a little or a lot of _physical_ _stress relief_ , but not out of hostility."

Yuri took a deep breath before continuing. He watched Victor's eyes as they darted back and forth in hopeful anticipation. "I want these hands on my body, and there will be times when I _want_ them to leave bruises and _want_ them to hold me down. But I will tell you. I guarantee you and I will get to a point where you won't need to question whether I want something or not, but until then, we talk to each other. Do you get what I’m saying?"

The detective nodded, "Yes, I do."

"Good. Now, about the illness your mother had and what you fear—Does that make you not want to be intimate with me?" Yuri patted the other's leg. "Be honest."

"I want to be with you. I love you."

"I love you too, and we can always use condoms. I want you to feel comfortable and safe."

Victor squeezed Yuri's hands. "No. I don't want you to feel dirty and," he paused to think for a moment, "I like the feeling of you on me."

Yuri laughed and then smiled brightly. "But babe, I _am_ dirty!" He sighed heavily, taking on a more serious tone. "But if you are positively sure that's what you want, then I'm not going to lie to you—you will be playing with the fire of my past. I know we've done it a few times, but I want to remind you again, I _was_ a whore, and I've been with probably thousands of people—many were unprotected."

The detective was the one this time to cup his lover's cheek, cradling the messy black-haired head to his breast. "Thank you. I've had time to think while here, and I am fully aware of your past and what that could mean; as a former doctor, I know what I could be getting myself into and I’m okay with it. And don't forget—you're _still_ a whore, just all mine now."

"Detective Nikiforov! Did you just make a joke!?" Yuri teased. His heart fluttered in his chest as he saw the blooming grin that he'd missed for a week creep up on his lover's face.

"Yuri, my love, I am truly truly sorry for what I've done. I may need help over the years in remembering I am not my past, but I'd be honored if you could be the one by my side to help me. If you'll have me."

The younger man leaned in slowly, letting the other know he was going in for a kiss. Victor accepted the light pecks on his lips and the suck on his bottom lip. Yuri finished with a nuzzle to his love's nose. "Forever, Victor. We will weather whatever life throws our way, together, in good times and bad, agreed?"

The detective pressed his forehead to Yuri's. "That almost sounded like a marriage proposal," he smirked, feeling better now that Yuri was there to ground him. "I agree."

"Maybe it was." Yuri raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth in mocked shock.

"Thank you for coming here to save me, Yuri. How did you become so wise?"

"Well, you did save me first. And I’ve been reading the books you got me, plus Chris dropped off one about trauma that I found interesting. Other than that, I guess I'm just an old soul with a lot of practice. Who knows? I know I have a lot of practice in _other things_ I plan to show you over our lifetimes."

"I think I would enjoy that," Victor replied as he leaned in to place feather light kisses down Yuri's neck. He felt like the weight of the world was lifted off his shoulders. He was astonished that this singular man with a troubled past of his own was able to pull out exactly what he’d been thinking and worrying about for the past week. Though the circumstances of their meeting weren’t ideal, it didn't matter, Victor saw the rest of his life inside the man that was next to him and he was not letting this dark angel go. The detective decided that if Yuri would have him, he would brave any anxiety or illness to stay by his side.

Yuri removed the head that was sucking on his neck, giving the top a kiss and pushing it down on the cot. "I would like to show you some of those _other things_ right about now. Would you be alright with that this soon?"

Victor nodded as he pulled the other to lay on top of him. "I refuse to be terrified of taking and receiving pleasure from the love of my life. I've thought mostly of how exquisite your insides felt while I was deep inside you. I would love the honor of being buried in your walls once again."

“Sweetheart, with enough lube, I’d let you fist my ass if you wanted. That’s how much I trust you.” Yuri quipped with a flirtatious grin as he licked his lips.

Victor let his hands glide across the other’s sides, stopping to cup the pert ass. “How about we start with my cock, and we can discuss working up to more later?”

Yuri groaned in response as he rutted his crotch against Victor’s, noticing he was hard through his pants as well. The younger man slid off of his lover and stripped his clothes off while twirling to give Victor a full view. When he was naked, he leaned over to help the detective remove his shirt with the rest of his clothes. Yuri settled himself over Victor, straddling him, then leaning down to kiss the heart-shaped lips he loved, begging for entrance as his tongue nudged the seal. Victor opened his mouth to accept the hungry tongue, sucking on it as it tried to flit around in his mouth. The former prostitute released his love’s mouth with a pop as he grasped both hands, putting them on his own chest. “I want you to feel me, Victor. I love your long fingers, and I want them on me.” He then took the hands and moved them down his chest, hips, and around his ass.

Victor did as the other wanted and left his hands touching the soft skin. Yuri made his way down his lover’s body with soft hickeys that ran down from his mouth all the way to to the top of his mound. The younger sat up to observe his work; when he was satisfied, Victor had small red marks at every inch down the front of his torso. The older man moaned as his nipples were given a hard pull and lavished with a tongue to sooth the sting. Victor let out an audible, “Awww.” as his hands were removed from Yuri’s silky skin. He didn’t have much time to complain as his lover took his empty hands and placed them on the back of his dark head before sliding down Victor’s long legs, stopping when his mouth met the leaking cock below.

Yuri happily licked the hard length from balls to tip while massaging Victor’s inner thighs. The moans coming from the detective got louder as his balls were fondled and kissed next. He sat upright with a huff when his dick was engulfed in a sudden deep throat; the sensation was heavenly as Yuri stayed swallowing around his dick humming. “Oh, God, Yuri. Yes! That feels so amazing! God, you are so good!” The detective spat out before tugging the black strands to have the other come up for another passionate kiss.

Victor got a mouthful of fingers after wrestling with Yuri’s tongue. “Suck them good for me. Get them nice and wet, okay, love?” Yuri instructed. Victor’s head bobbed up and down in response as he lavished the fingers with as much saliva as he could muster. The clear string of wetness broke as Yuri nudged the fingers out and promptly moved to push two then three in his ass. It was a bit of a squeeze, but Yuri was relaxed from the making out, so it wasn’t painful. He widened his fingers, pushing them in and out to give his hole a good stretch before filling it with the only dick he ever wanted again in his lifetime.

The former prostitute crawled up his detective’s body, stopping to hover his ass over the painful looking erection. “Are you ready to be encased inside your bitch’s hole?” Yuri asked as he stared down with pure love in his eyes at the sparkling ocean blue orbs. Victor just nodded as he let his hands roam up the firm thighs that were straddling his hips. “I’ve never been more ready to mark what is mine.” The pair locked eyes as Yuri ever so slowly lowered himself onto his lover. Victor hissed as he felt his tip breach the opening. The lower Yuri went the more the sensations felt like he was being pulled into the warmest, smoothest black hole in existence. Victor was all too happy to be devoured by the hungry hole— _his_ hungry hole.

The pair went slowly as Yuri rocked his body while Victor gently bucked his hips as the other lifted. They were in a gentle rhythm, making out while the occasional grunt and moans echoed off the stone walls. Yuri raised up to place his hands on Victor’s chest as he started to ride his lover faster and harder. “Push up hard, baby. Hit my spot a few items again; I’m so close to coming all over your chest.” Victor obliged and snapped his hips up at that perfect angle to drive his Yuri to the edge. Yuri’s panting became ragged and breathy as he hammered the cock inside him deeper. One firm squeeze of Yuri’s ass during a sharp push had him coming with a scream all over the detective’s chest, hitting him in the face with a few spurts. Victor gasped at the sensation of his lover’s hole clenching and releasing; it milked him to perfection, causing him to grip onto Yuri’s hips tightly as he emptied himself while calling Yuri’s name.

Yuri’s eyes were squeezed shut as he rode out his never ending orgasm. The shocks of pleasure kept coming as he felt his insides become drenched in Victor’s essence. Victor pulled his lover down to rub his back as he gave a few short thrusts at the end of his orgasm. Yuri finally opened his eyes to see the creamy splotches of white on the detective’s cheek. “Oops, I missed your mouth. Here, let me fix that,” Yuri said as he licked his seed off his love’s face, then kissing him deeply, tongues tangling around one another as they shared the salty substance. 

They laid together until Victor softened and naturally slipped out of his warm cocoon. Yuri whined and said, “Next time, I’m going to have a plug ready so I can keep your come inside me. It feels nice.” Victor hummed in agreement as he slicked back Yuri’s sweaty hair to kiss his forehead. “You are an incredible man, Yuri Katsuki.” Victor mused. The younger man was dying to get out a smart-ass comment during their love making but didn’t want to ruin the moment. He filled the void as soon as he could and said, “You’re just flattering me because I was a good fuck and allowed you to empty your aching balls into their rightful home.”

“Oh, Yuri, my foul-mouthed, Yuri,” Victor chided as he patted the other’s ass to get up. “Don’t ever change; you will forever give me a laugh with that mouth of yours. I hope you still want me after I empty my load into you for days on end.” The detective gave his lover the sweetest smile, one that lit up his eyes and made the other’s heart sing.

Yuri turned from putting on his clothes. “We’ll see. If my asshole gets sore, I guess I’ll just have to use yours. You haven’t ever taken it in the ass I presume?”

Victor shook his head. “No, you’re the first man I’ve been with and the second person total, remember? You’ve been my first blowjob and the first man I’ve been inside.”

The younger man had one hell of a grin on his face as he tossed the detective the handcuffs and jacket. “You don’t know how good that makes me feel that you chose _me_ for so many of your firsts—some nobody whore.” Victor sighed as he shook his head, taking the other’s hand to lead him out of the cell and into the hall. “You know you’re so much more than ‘some nobody whore,’ right?” he asked as they made their way down the corridor.

“Yes, I know. I’m not a nobody; I’m _your whore_ now. And I don’t think of it as derogatory. I like dirtier sex and I enjoy being called _your_ whore. It may be an odd kink for someone that’s been used and abused, but when I think about you _owning_ me—it makes me feel safe; you are home for me Victor.”

Victor put his arms around his love as they walked through the darkened area. “You are my home too, Yuri. Thank you, for everything. And as messed up as that all sounded, it made me feel so incredibly loved and cherished that you trust me with your very being. I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you.” Victor tipped the other’s chin and gave him a bruising kiss. Yuri nipped at his chin when they parted, putting his hands behind his back so Victor could cuff him and put the jacket over his head. “Now who is proposing marriage?” Yuri grinned as he watched his lover’s eyes disappear into darkness when the jacket settled in place.

 

* * *

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri stumbled out of the bed he shared with Victor in the middle of the night. He couldn’t stand staying in bed, he was hot, sweaty, and hated how the sheets stuck to his body. The younger man looked over at his lover, still sound asleep. It always amazed him how Victor could sleep through anything, including a cooling puddle of sweat that had crept up on his side of the bed. It would be another set of sheets to launder, unfortunately. Yuri made it to the hall bath in silence and flipped on the light.

“Jesus, I look like shit,” he coughed out and wiped the stickiness from his forehead as he glared in the mirror. His face was pale, and cheeks were slightly sunken in. He’d been feeling unwell for the past few days but played it off as the scorching summer heat reached its peak. “Everything is fine, Yuri,” he told himself as he poked and prodded his skin. “Don’t panic; summer colds are a thing, right?” His body had been achy, but he was positive that was due to his vigorous lovemaking over the past few days. Victor tried to tell his lover that going a week without sex wouldn’t be a problem if he didn’t feel up to it, but Yuri, being how he was, didn’t listen.

Yuri was thinking about his lover and the progress they’d made over the months since Victor locked himself in a jail cell for a week as penance his _transgression_. The pair talked more and made of point to flesh out their pasts in the open. This is what made Yuri worried, if something was wrong, it could ruin everything. Their year anniversary was upon them, and he couldn’t be sick for wild sex they would have that night. The loving thoughts in his head stopped abruptly as he almost let out a scream. Yuri pressed his hands against his mouth as hard as he could, biting his tongue in the process and exhaling through his nose loudly to stave off the pain. Razor blades. That’s what it felt like. And it terrified him, so much so that he broke his own promise and hid it from Victor. Tears trickled down his face as he tried to urinate. He wanted to run to the man in his bed, beg for forgiveness for ruining both their lives, but he couldn’t. Even if it was the right thing to do.

The former prostitute thought back to the conversation he had with Yakov about being a “ticking time bomb.” He used the words so casually, not thinking anything of it at the time. He would never have imagined that they would prove true. He was the bomb, and the only person he had loved in his entire life was directly in its blast radius—and he didn’t even know it. Yuri took a deep breath to calm himself after he was finished, moving to the sink to clean up. Looking at himself in the mirror again he had a sudden urge to punch his reflection, better yet, he wanted to strike his face for real as punishment for his past. The chills started to rack his body as he stood there on the cold floor. “I don’t wanna die,” he mumbled. “I don’t want to take him with me.” He felt a dizzy spell hit him suddenly, causing him to fall to the floor, knocking over Victor’s shaving kit. “Shit,” he cursed. He had hoped the sound didn’t wake the other up.

Yuri got to his knees to gather the shaving cream, brush, and…straight razor. He picked up the shiny object and stared at it, flicking it open. It would be so easy to end his suffering and save his lover from future pain. Just a quick swipe; it would be much cleaner than the faux wound Chris drew on his arms in the mock suicide. Horrible thoughts ran through his fever rattled brain. _Victor would get over it. He would be safer, not having to fuck a walking disease like me. He would thank me in time, saving him from watching me die a slow painful death._ A new train of thought pulled through as he thought of Victor’s face as they prepared the death scene all that time ago. _No, he would miss me. What if it_ _’s not too late? There’s medicine now; I could get it, right? Would it work?_

A knock at the door shook him out of his reverie, making him drop of the blade with a clatter. “Yuri, are you alright? What are you doing in there?” The door handle turned, and more knocks rang out. “Yuri? Open the door. Why is it locked? Yuri!” The voice became more insistent.

“I’m all right,” the younger man croaked out. “Just had to use the bathroom. Go back to bed.”

Victor wasn’t convinced. “Yuri, open this door right now! The bed is soaked with sweat; you’ve been acting odd lately. Talk to me. Remember, we promised each other we would, no matter what.” He waited for a response but got even more worried as he heard the sobs through the door. “Baby, I love you. Open the door.”

The detective yanked open the door as soon as he heard the click. His breath hitched as he saw the crumpled man on the floor. “Yuri! Oh, my God. Are you okay? Did you faint? Did you fall?” He was on the floor in a split second, clearing the stuck black hair off the other’s forehead and cupping his cheeks. Yuri opened his eyes; they were full of pain and red at the edges.

“Victor…I’m so sorry,” he whispered.

“Sorry for what? You didn’t do anything wrong.” The detective pulled him into his lap.

“I’m sorry…I…” Yuri started coughing as the lump in throat made it hard to speak without crying. “I’m sorry I…killed you…”

Victor knitted his brows in concern and rubbed his lover’s head while peppering it with kisses despite the dampness. “What are you talking about? You feel hot; I think a fever is making you delirious. Let’s get you back to bed.” He lifted Yuri up to take him back to their bedroom but turned to put the seat down first. When he did his blood ran cold. “Yuri, honey, why is the water tinted pink?” Yuri started heaving again. The detective chose his words carefully, speaking in a soft, soothing voice, but he wasn’t stupid—he knew what it was. “Yuri, is there anything you meant to tell me? It’s alright; I won’t be mad.” Victor was a saint as he calmly questioned the other while trying to ignore the dangerous worse case scenarios that flashed through his head.

The younger man didn’t answer so Victor continued to walk him back to their bed, putting him on the opposite side, away from the wetness. Victor watched over his lover until he fell into a fitful sleep. The detective crept through the room and into his living area to get to the phone. Quickly he dialed his coworker, Christophe. It took a few rings, but the medical examiner finally answered with a ‘Hello?’

“Chris, I’m sorry to bother you, but I need a doctor,” Victor said with a shaky voice. He could hear the yawns through the phone and felt bad for disturbing the other without even checking the time. The other man told him that if he needed some sort of medical help that a physician that currently practiced on _living_ _patients_ would be best. Luckily, he had a name that he could give the worried detective, an acquaintance of his that worked in the city to the east. “I assume he’s capable of doing blood testing?” Victor asked. The question snapped the charismatic doctor out of his sleep stooper. There was only one reason why the detective would ask a question like that. The detective had answered the other before he’d asked, confirming both men’s fears that Yuri’s seemingly good luck may have run out. The other matter on their minds was—was Victor now infected?

The detective thanked his friend profusely, apologizing again for waking him. Victor assured the other that it was probably a simple cold, even though he couldn’t shake the uneasiness he felt in his gut—a simple cold didn’t cause the vast amount of symptoms his lover was experiencing. Victor went back to bed to curl his arms around his lover. He didn’t care if he was sticky, the other needed him, even if the stubborn former prostitute didn’t know it. The detective felt asleep whispering words of love into the clammy back he rested against.

 

* * *

 

 

The drive to the city over was a bit over an hour. Chris was gracious enough to call ahead as soon as the medical clinic opened to give his friend notice and a run down on the situation. The other doctor, an older man in his fifties, was a gem to find in the era in which they lived—he had no issues about working with a homosexual couple nor with a former prostitute.  Yuri was silent the entire journey, aside from a few whimpers and mutterings of, “I’m so sorry.” Victor was a mess inside, but he kept it all hidden in an effort to ease his lover’s guilt. In reality, he was disappointed that the other didn’t come to him the minute he was feeling unwell. He knew by now, after a year of being together, that Yuri could be fiercely stubborn. The detective was upset but vowed to stay by the other’s side even if he found out that he was infected with a debilitating disease. The older man had hope. The groundbreaking medicines _did_ just recently come into mass production; however, they were expensive and not all clinics had a supply yet. Victor was hopeful that whatever happened, they would be able to bear it together.

Yuri leaned on Victor’s shoulder as they pair walked into the small clinic. The doctor was waiting for them, waving them into a private room as he talked.

“You two must be Victor Nikiforov and Yuri Katsuki. I am Doctor Plushenko. Your friend, Christophe has apprised me of the situation; please follow me.”

Victor helped Yuri on the padded exam table as the doctor gathered the necessary items: gloves, a small beaker, square wipe, syringe, and a bandage. The older man turned around to face the pair of nervous lovers.

“Mr. Katsuki, do you want Mr. Nikiforov to be in here while we talk?” the doctor asked. Yuri nodded his head that he did want Victor to stay, he couldn’t bare this without him.

“Alright, Mr. Katsuki. I’m going to ask you a few questions. They will be invasive, but I need truthful answers.” Yuri had agreed before the other continued. “I need to know—How many sexual partners have you had? What symptoms are you having? For how long? Is this man,” he pointed to Victor, “the only person you’ve been intimate with recently, say, in the last six months? If that’s a yes, do you use a condom each and every time?”

The detective rubbed Yuri’s back to comfort him and started to answer. Dr. Plushenko held up his hand. “I’m sorry, I know you want to help him, but I need to hear these answers directly from him.”

Yuri rubbed his hands nervously but gave Victor a curt smile to let him know that it was alright. “Well…I have no idea on the number of partners. If I had to guess, it would be in the thousands over about six years. As for symptoms, it has been fever, cold sweats, shaking, soreness, and painful pissing with blood. It’s been going on for several days.” He looked at his lover. “I’m sorry Victor; I hid it. I didn’t want you to worry. I wasn’t thinking about your wellbeing. I’m so sorry, baby.” Victor leaned over and kissed his temple. “I know. I know. Just continue, he needs to know all of it.” Yuri turned back to the doctor, wetting his lips. “Victor has been the only person I’ve been with in almost a year. Um…as for protection, no. We’ve never used any.” He glanced down at his dangling feet as he said that last sentence.

The doctor looked up, sighing heavily and rubbing his forehead with his wrinkled hands. “You young people, especially you detective, I’m surprised you enjoy playing Russian roulette so much with your lives. No offense, Yuri, but you are used to the threat of illness over your head; he’s not.”

This time Victor spoke up. “Sir, it was _my choice_. I knew the risks, and I did it anyway and continued to do so. I love him, and I was not about to make him think I was afraid of him or his past. Even if he has…” The detective straightened up, trying to keep the lump in his throat secret. “…if he has syphilis; I do not regret my actions!” He looked into his lover’s saddened brown eyes. “And I mean that, Yuri.”

The doctor laughed curtly. “I’ll make sure that put that on your gravestone, detective. ‘Did not regret anything.’” The older man put on his gloves and asked for Yuri’s arm as he picked up the syringe, giving the arm a sweep with a little white square. “Look, I’m not trying to scare you or make you feel bad about each other. I’ve just seen how carelessness can bite you in the ass. Love doesn’t protect you from shit. Remember that.” Yuri flinched as the needle pierced his skin. He was in awe as the crimson liquid pooled into the glass chamber. He’d never had his blood drawn before; he couldn’t take his eyes away. The doctor pressed the bandage to the wound before turning and grabbing the beaker. “Here, I need a sample of your urine. Leave it on the counter and I’ll get it. Give me time to look at these samples. I’ll be back to give you the verdict.”

Yuri managed to give a small sample without passing out. He slowly made his way back to Victor to wait together for Dr. Plushenko to return. It seemed like hours as the pair snuggled and held each other tightly. What would come in the very near future could change their lives forever, they didn’t want to miss any time to be close. “I’m sorry I ruined our year anniversary,” Yuri whispered, but it sounded loud in the silent room. Victor turned the other’s chin up, placing a sweet kiss on the pouting lips. “You didn’t ruin it. It’s just postponed, no matter what news we receive.” Yuri nuzzled his face into his lover’s chest, inhaling the unique calming scent of his detective but didn’t respond. He was afraid he would burst into tears.

A soft knock at the door let the pair know the doctor was back. He entered holding a clipboard. “Boys, if you two don’t pray, I suggest you start.” He paused for just a second, not wanting to cause panic. “Because you need to be thanking God right about now. Mr. Katsuki, you do not have syphilis or gonorrhea. Young man, you have one of the worst urinary infections I have ever seen. I don’t know how you can even stand. Your stamina and pain tolerance has got to be phenomenal.” The doctor genuinely smiled, happy that he could give good news. He walked over to pat both men on the backs as they grabbed one another, sobbing as they kissed each other’s face.

Dr. Plushenko cleared his throat to break up the pair that was about to get a little too grabby for public display. “Yuri, I’m giving you a week’s worth of the new drug, Penicillin. Tests have shown that this will eradicate any bacterial infections, including VD, so if by some rare chance you still had something, it will be destroyed along with your infection. Victor, I am giving you three days worth to take to be safe. Also, no sex of any kind for two weeks. I highly suggest you use protection from now on, but I know you won’t, so I would advise you be strictly monogamous for safety's sake.”

Both men shook the doctor’s hand enthusiastically, thanking him profusely for all his care and willingness to see them. “What do I owe you for all this, doctor?” Victor asked. The older man scratched his head. “Detective, I don’t think you realize how much these drugs I’m going to give you cost. It’s a brand new treatment. It’s extremely expensive but more effective than any previously used methods.” The detective tried to do the math in his head and count all the money he had in his savings account—it wasn’t a lot. He looked up when the doctor shook the pill bottles in his hand. “Don’t worry about the bill. It’s actually being paid for already. I just wanted you to realize how valuable and important these pills are—you must take them all, no exceptions.”

Victor’s mouth was agape as well as Yuri’s. The detective spoke first. “What do you mean paid for? I’ll have to make payments probably, but I’ll pay you for them.” The doctor raised his hand when Yuri was about to interject. “I said, don’t worry about it boys. My fee and the cost of the medicine will be taken care of already. Oh, and by the way, Chris said, ‘Happy Anniversary’ and that he ‘didn’t know what to get you, so this would have to do.’ Yuri nor Victor could believe what came out of the doctor’s mouth; the pair stared at one another in shock. Christophe had arranged to pay the doctor whatever was needed in advance of them arriving so Victor wouldn’t have to worry about a bill he could not pay. Both men were stunned at their friend’s astonishing generosity. They would have to grovel at his feet later.

 

* * *

 

 

The two men left the office with prescriptions in one hand and the other intertwined around the their lover’s waist. Gloom and doom left their faces during their drive home. They got lucky, damn lucky. As they arrived home, Victor picked his lover up and deposited him in bed. “Sleep for you. You need your rest.” Yuri nodded. “Don’t ever be scared to come to me, Yuri. I don’t care how bad you think it is or how horrible my reaction may be. We do not hide things from one another. Period.” Yuri apologized at his stupidity once more, circling his arms around Victor’s neck to pull him down on the bed. The younger man had a lot to learn about relationships, but the detective was all too willing to teach him. “I’m sorry Victor, I was scared, but even so, I shouldn’t have hidden my problems from you. Never again. I swear.” The detective captured the other’s lips in a searing kiss, darting his tongue inside to explore his feverish mouth.

“Sleep. Get better. I have a surprise for you for our anniversary, and you need to be fully well to receive it.” Victor quipped. This got Yuri interested. “Oh really? Did you get me some fantastic present? Something so outlandish that I’ll scream when I open it!?” Victor had to laugh at his lover’s renewed mood. It was so Yuri with a mood that swung from; _I_ _’m about to die_ to, _I_ _’m so happy, give me presents_. He ran his longer fingers through his favorite mop of black hair and trailed them down the beautiful face to stop at the other’s chin to caress the skin under his jaw. “Baby, when you _open_ this present… _I may be the one_ that will be screaming.” The grin on Victor’s face was stunning. The love that sparkled in his eyes was that of only true relentless adoration. The older man refused to tell his lover just what the gift would be, only that it would be one he would remember forever. Yuri fought his urge to sleep to pepper his detective with guesses on what this amazing gift would be. Victor just chucked and nodded his head through all the wrong suggestions. Yuri was so off the mark it was hilarious. The younger man _actually_ _thought_ the present was going to be a tangible gift. Oh, how wrong he would be and how eager, yet nervous, Victor was to prove him wrong.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gee, I wonder what Victor's gift could be? Something that would make him possibly scream? I wonder...
> 
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) Let's find out in the next chapter! 愛
> 
> This story is winding down, but it's not over yet! Tell me what you think. I love comments! I'm really trying to improve my writing, so I don't mind constructive comments either. :)


	14. Chapter 14

 

* * *

 

 

Victor was laughing at Yuri’s impatience as the car came to a stop after driving for a full forty-five minutes while the younger man asked question after question about where they were going and what his anniversary present would be. “Can I take the blindfold off now? Come on, baby.” Yuri felt around toward the driver’s seat and seductively slid his hand down the other’s thigh. Victor sighed, taking the groping hand off his pants. “I suppose. People would look at us strange if I led someone in a blindfold through the lobby.” The silk tie wrapped around the former prostitute’s head flew off, hitting Victor in the face. At first, Yuri’s reaction was silent as he peered out through the windshield at the gigantic building in front of them. “What the fuck! Victor, why are we at the St. Regis Moscow Hotel Nikolskaya!? Isn’t that like a four-star hotel?” he asked.

The detective got out of the car without answering and moved around to open the passenger door. “Actually, it’s a five-star, love.” The man grinned at Yuri’s look of awe and shock on his face. It was absolutely adorable. Yuri launched himself out of the car and grabbed the other’s hand in excitement. “I cannot believe you are taking _me_ to a fancy place like this for our anniversary! This is the best present I’ve ever gotten in my life!” The happiness that was exploding out of the younger man made Victor’s heart pound in his chest. _What is he going to think when I give him his real gift then?_ He thought as they made their way to the front entryway.

The lobby was gorgeous with pane glass, gold-encrusted doors, several crystal chandeliers, and gigantic bouquets of real flowers decorating the marble entrance. Yuri’s head was craning from left to right trying to take it all in without causing too much of a scene. Victor didn’t mind when the other got a little loud pointing out the stained glass domes overhead. After they had received their keys, the detective led his lover up the six floors to one of the upper-level suites. He paused before opening the door, grasping Yuri’s hands in his own. “Yuri, my love, I wanted to show you the time of you life for our first anniversary. I won’t be able to do this every year, but I promise you that every year of your life with me will be full of love and laughter, regardless of where we find ourselves. He leaned down to press a kiss onto the smirking lips below and opened the double doors, ushering Yuri inside.

Victor stood back as Yuri took in the stunning room, looking all around at the beautiful upholstered chairs, marble topped surfaces, arctic white carpet, and twinkling chandelier over the massive king-sized bed which was covered with the largest pillows he’d ever seen. His gaze stopped at the cart in the middle of the room. “Damn, look at that food! Victor, I think you really _did_ kill me a year ago and now I’m in heaven!” Yuri purred as he felt strong arms encircle his waist and light nips and sucks travel down his stretched neck. “You’re not in heaven yet, sweetheart, but you will be before the night is through.” The detective patted the other’s ass. “Come on; let’s eat—you must be hungry. We’ve got pirozhki, borscht, a selection of fruits, and I even managed to have them make a version of your favorite, katsudon.”

The pair settled onto the wooden dining chairs and enjoyed feeding each other the delicacies that made them both swoon. Yuri was moaning and licking his lips like he was having an ongoing orgasm, making Victor want to continue stuffing his little piggy’s face with even more delicious cuisine. “No, no more!” Yuri cried. “I’ve had plenty! It’s nap time.” Victor giggled as he took the fruit he had in his hand, removing it from Yuri’s mouth and popping it into his own. “I had something in mind that _did_ involve the bed, but it sure as hell wasn’t napping.” He threaded his fingers through the black locks before giving them a harsh yank, pulling the other’s head back with a jerk. Yuri gasped as his neck was given a wet kiss and then bitten harshly. Victor didn’t stop sucking until Yuri’s hand went up and tugged on the other’s locks in the same fashion, planting a similar mark on the detective’s skin.

Victor picked his lover up and carried him to the extravagant bathroom, pulling off shoes and socks as they went. As soon as they hit the door, he let Yuri down to tear the rest of his clothes off before allowing Yuri to pull his own shirt off and slide down his pants ever so slowly. The two men made out, their erections bouncing as they waited for the shower to warm up enough to get under the spray. Victor worshiped Yuri’s body as he lathered the man up with the lavender soap. The former prostitute groaned as the long fingers dug into his back muscles, relieving any built up tension. He wiggled his ass when he felt Victor’s cock brush up between his ass cheeks. “Victor, fuck me in the shower?” Yuri reached back to pull the silver head into a searing kiss as motivation before he answered. The detective’s long fingers lightly trailed down the other’s sides along with the falling water. He was conflicted; his tortured moan said as much. “God, Yuri, you don’t know how badly I want that, but I have other plans for your tonight.” Yuri turned toward his lover and whined with a pout, but didn’t press further. He knew that Victor would give him the pleasure he craved, one way or the other.

Yuri reached down to stroke both of their cocks together before turning off the water and stepping out. “Let’s not keep me waiting then, detective. Follow this sweet ass into the bedroom, won’t you?” Victor’s heart raced as he watched his lover’s hips sway and that muscular ass giggle as he walked toward the king-size bed. The man toweled off so quickly to follow that he nearly tripped over the edge of the shower as he grabbed a robe and bolted out the door. He made it into the bedroom unscathed to see the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen —Yuri bent over the side of the bed, stroking his dick, and fingering himself lewdly. Victor came up from behind, the terry cloth of the robe felt delightful on the other’s damp cheeks. He kissed and kneaded Yuri’s back as he humped that spectacular ass through the thick covering. “Just shove your cock in, please baby, I need you!’ Yuri said in a choked breathy moan. “I already put some lube in; it’s fine, go ahead.”

The younger man whimpered, “Noooo…” as Victor reached around to remove Yuri’s hand from his swollen dick, twisting him so he could face the detective. “Oh, baby, I know you want it, but I have something better.” Yuri looked confused but let his lover push him out of the way so the older man could lay back on the bed. “I’m ready, baby.” Victor unfastened the knot of the terry robe, spreading it open to reveal his taut torso and massive hard-on. “I want you to take me tonight. I think our first anniversary is a perfect time to lose our virginities, don’t you think?” He reached up to take Yuri’s hands, rubbing them down his body and stopping when he reached his inner thighs. With a quick tug of the other’s wrist, Yuri was on top of him having his mouth ravished by a hungry detective. “Victor…you…want me inside of you?” Yuri stuttered, still in shock at his lover’s admission. “Are you sure…you want a whore’s seed inside you because I won’t be able to control myself enough to pull out.” The younger man’s face was suddenly knitted with concern.

Victor cupped his love’s face, smoothing back the strands of hair that covered his eyes. He placed a quick kiss on the top of his nose. “Yuri, my Yuri, I trust you completely, and I want nothing more than for you to release inside of me. I want to know what it feels like and I want you to know the pleasure that I feel every time we make love,” he said as he trailed his fingers down the man’s back, stopping to squeeze his ass, whispering in his lover’s ear, “All this was just a secondary gift. Your real gift is my virgin hole, baby.” Victor kissed Yuri’s lips once more. “I want you to use me—thoroughly.” Yuri was awestruck at the man he fell in love with, that he would trust him so completely even after a year of being together. He slid his hand up the back of Victor’s neck and jerked him up to devour his mouth, slipping a demanding tongue between the heart shaped lips. He pushed his cock hard against the tight abdomen, needing friction as the thoughts raced through his head on how he was going to deflower the love of his life.

“I love you, Victor, so very much,” Yuri breathed into the reddened and puffy lips. “I’ll be gentle, we’ll go slow, but it still may sting. You tell me if it’s too much, alright?” Victor nodded in agreement. “Good, that’s good. Now…just lay back, and let me give you pleasure beyond what you’ve ever imagined.” The detective scooted back to the center of the bed, removing the robe completely and resting his hands behind his head. He was giving Yuri full assess to his body—however he wanted it. Yuri started by giving his lover a sensual massage, kneading deeply into his biceps, forearms, and stretching out each finger. He then concentrated on rubbing circles down Victor’s chest, alternating from a few circles to kisses down toward his navel. The detective giggled as a warm tongue swirled in this belly button, tickling him. His giggling morphed into a drawn out moan as Yuri sucked welts onto each hip bone and brushed over his dick with a flick before hooking both hands under Victor’s legs and lifting them up over his shoulders.

Gentle fingers rubbed the older man’s legs, followed by licks and kisses that moved ever closer to the tight rosebud hidden between Victor’s muscular ass. Yuri’s face moved in toward the cheeks he wanted to be buried in. He slowly parted his lover’s legs further to get a clear view of the feast, the frightened little pink mouth was pulsing, and Yuri knew exactly how to ease its terror. Victor gasped when he felt a warm wet tongue sweep over his hole, leaving a trail of saliva behind. “Umm, Yuri, do you have to do that? I never had to with you,” the detective asked self-consciously.

“Shhh,…it’s okay. Don’t be embarrassed; it’ll feel amazing and will help you relax your tight ring.” Victor didn’t realize that he held a hand out in the air as if to stop Yuri before he went down on him again. The younger man took notice and tried to continue putting him at ease. “It’s alright if you want to put your hands on me or grab my hair. Do whatever feels comfortable for you.” Yuri winked at the other. “I’ll have you groaning and babbling shortly; you won’t have time to care about the gross factor that is going through your head right now.” Yuri knew Victor too well as that’s exactly what was going through the detective’s head before he unconsciously jerked upward. “Lay back down, Vitya—relax. And you didn’t have to do this to me because I didn’t need the extra pleasure in order to take a dick…but if you’d like to rim me some time, I wouldn’t mind.” Yuri carefully sucked on Victor’s balls as the other laid down and massaged the head of hair between his legs, letting out a breath of air to calm himself.

“Baby, before we are unable to use coherent words, just know it may be uncomfortable at first, but you will get used to the sensation. You’ll feel like you want to push me out, just remember to breathe and loosen your muscles so I can get inside you.” Victor closed his eyes and uttered a shaky, “Okay.”

Yuri gave one of the ankles next to his ear a peck before grinning and going down on the detective in one swoop, deep throating the man’s entire girth in a gulp. Slurps echoed through the room as the man’s dick was devoured with long slow licks and sucks. Yuri pulled off and replaced his warm mouth with his hand, making sure not to lose the rhythm he’d created. Victor jolted as he felt a warmth probe at his entrance, but was able to relax enough for the wet muscle to push past the outer ring. Yuri purred as he pistoned his tongue in and out of the virgin hole, using his fingers to widen the space. “Vitya, I want to hear more of your sweet voice. Let it out—I don’t want you to be shy when I hit your prostate.”

The detective was quick to use his voice. “More, please! This feels…unlike anything I’ve ever experienced.” he moaned wantonly. “I hid lube in my robe’s pocket; get it—use your fingers inside,” Victor begged. Yuri was quick to retrieve the small bottle, coating his fingers and circling one around the loosened bud. The detective cried out as one finger was inserted and another followed to start scissoring the opening. Yuri was surprised at how well his lover was taking it, he could tell the other had relaxed considerably—the mix of saliva, lube, and a heaping of trust was working wonders. After a few more stretches, the former prostitute slid his fingers out and circled his dick with the glistening hand to coat himself. Victor was panting and wriggling on the bed, reaching for his lost anchor of black hair when the other sat up. “Yuuuuri…” he whined.

Yuri grinned at the adorable way Victor drew out his name. He’d never been so turned on in his life, just seeing the detective spread before him caused his heart to ache. “Look at me, love.” Little blue slivers turned into large pools of blue as the other opened his eyes to gaze into the swirling chocolate above. “Put your legs to the side of me; I’m going in now.” Yuri crawled up Victor’s body, placing a few kisses up his stomach before reaching those delicious lips. A tongue was given entry, and the pair massaged the muscles together as the detective felt a pressure against his hole. The older man latched onto his lover, running his fingers down the muscular body on top of him as the force increased until he felt the bulbous tip push inside. Yuri swallowed the sounds as the other tugged and nibbled on the invading tongue to occupy his mind.

“You can go further; I’m alright,” said Victor after a few moments of concentrating on the pleasurable feeling of fingers dancing on his sides. Yuri moaned as he fully released the other’s mouth. He let out a slur of indistinguishable curses as he pushed inside the warmth until he was buried inside his detective. “Motherfucking Christ, you feel so hot! Fuck, my cock is on fire, and it feels sooo good!” Yuri slowly pulled back out and pressed in again, peppering open mouthed kissed along Victor’s collarbone and throat as he went. The slight sting of entry had disappeared, and he was feeling the pleasure of being full for the first time; without warning he reached down and grabbed a handful of the other’s ass, shoving him in deeper. “God, Yuri! It’s so full, fuck, it feels incredible!” the detective shouted.

Yuri was in awe at the feeling of being inside his lover. It was like being wrapped in a wet, warmed, silk scarf that was squeezing him in just the perfect grip. He picked up the pace, wrapping his hands behind Victor’s neck as he snapped his hips forward and back. The detective slammed his head back into the mattress with a gurgled grunt as Yuri angled upward a fraction and dove into the heat to hit Victor’s pleasure spot for the first time. “Oh, my God, Yuri!!! That spot!” he panted. “Do it again! I’m gonna come so fast if you ram it.” Yuri was all too pleased to oblige and reared back to push inside his lover with all his might, hitting his prostate with so much force it made Victor scream out and wrap his legs around the other’s waist, coming with an eruption of come over both their chests.

Victor saw stars as Yuri continued to batter his prostate as he came, making the detective push forward to meet his thrusts to prolong the orgasm. Sweat dripped from the former prostitute’s hair as he slapped his hips against the reddened ass, milking his lover for all he was worth. It turned the younger man on incredibly to see Victor react in such a way due to his direct ministrations. “Victor…I’m not going to last long now!” Yuri called out, bracing himself on the headboard. The smacking of skin was lewdly echoing in the room as the younger man neared his completion.

“Yuri! I love you!” Victor called out as he reached out to place a kiss on the chin above him. “Come inside me!” he begged. “I want to know the same pleasure you experience—fill me up!” Victor had tears in his eyes, overwhelmed with emotion. Yuri fisted his hand through the silver locks, yanking them back to suck a welt on the exposed throat before coming up to give his lover a bruising kiss as he violently slammed his hips forward, coming with so much power he screamed through the kiss. It was almost painful how his dick streamed spurt after spurt of warm come up the bare deflowered asshole.

It took some time for both of the men to calm down from their highs. Yuri could barely see straight, his cock was still twitching, but he could catch his breath enough to whisper, “I love you too, baby,” in Victor’s ear before he laid his cheek down on the other’s chest. He moved to pull out, but the detective’s hand on his ass stopped him with a pleading pout and a murmur that he wanted Yuri inside as long as possible. For his first time as a bottom, Victor now felt it wasn’t at all something to fear and much more pleasurable that he’d ever imagined. The pair cuddled, each trailing fingers down the other’s skin and whispering as they enjoyed the warmth of their shared nakedness.

The detective released his lover after he felt him slowly slip out, letting him snuggle under the covers as they yawned in an embrace. “Happy Anniversary, Yuri, my love,” Victor whispered as he placed more kisses down the other’s jaw. Yuri yawned again, absolutely exhausted. “I love you too. This was an incredible anniversary gift—all of it was. Thank you.” Victor brushed his nose against Yuri’s and placed a peck on the tip. “No, thank you. I couldn’t have imagined a better way or a better person to surrender my ass to.” Yuri grinned, opening his eyes slightly. “Speaking of ass…you may want to clean up before you fall asleep, babe. I’ll start leaking out of you, and it’ll get sticky and uncomfortable.” The detective gave a little laugh and shrugged. “I’d rather leave it; it’ll remind me when I wake up that this dream of a night actually happened.” It was Yuri’s turn to chuckle. “Yeah, okay, weirdo…let’s see if you say that after the hundredth time I come in your ass—if you still want to wake up smelly and crusty.”

“Oh, and you just assume that I’m going to let you take me again and not only that, but one hundred times plus, huh?” Victor chided. Yuri grinned and snickered. “Damn right. You can’t say, ‘no,’ to _this_ cock in your ass. You loved it!” The detective cuddled more into the warmth of his lover. “That I did.” He ruffled the mop of black hair that was barely visible under the covers, giving it a kiss. “That I did.” Victor wrapped his legs around his lover’s, holding him tight, as they drifted off to sleep to dream of what was to come—how a whore and a detective would transform from two broken pieces of a puzzle to a masterpiece bonded together with trust and love.

 

* * *

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

 

* * *

 

 

The memorable night at the lavish hotel was a nice reprieve from daily life, but Victor knew it wouldn’t last and he would have to go back to work in the coming days. The first few shifts back were uneventful with only petty crimes to go over and paperwork to complete. He got up from the stack of files, stretching his arms over his head and arching his back until a few satisfying cracks emanated from the compressed vertebrae. Victor stood up straighter when he saw Yakov coming toward him with a white sheet of paper in his hand, intriguing the detective as he thought he had all the case files he was to work on already. Yakov stopped at the desk, looking around the office before speaking.

“Victor,” The Captain held out the sheet of paper for the other to take, “this is a mandate from the city regarding the current _House of Maldova._ ” The detective scanned the document, reading _public nuisance_ , _hazard_ , and _demolish_. He lifted the paper and shrugged his shoulders. “So, the city of Moscow has deemed the place a nuisance and a health hazard and are going to tear it down to build a shopping outlet. They’ve been eying it for months, wanting to stamp out the neighborhood’s ‘Place of Sin’ moniker.” He paused, putting a hand on his hip, cocking his head. “Yakov, why are you showing this to me?” Yakov snatched the sheet from Victor’s fingers and sighed, shaking his head. “I thought you’d want to tell Yuri. It _was_ his home for years, you know? Maldova was a bitch, but she kept her so called _employees_ in line at least, despite her unsavory methods—now the joint is a cesspool of drugs and homeless. It’s more of a shit-hole now that it ever was—total chaos.”

The detective shook his head, pondering the situation. “Okay, I’ll let Yuri know when I get home—not that I think he’ll care much.” He started walking toward the kitchen. “You want some coffee, Sir? Black, two sugars, right?” The Captain pulled on Victor’s sleeve to halt him in mid-stride. “No coffee. And I wasn’t finished. There’s something else you need to know—Maldova…she’s awake.” Victor yelled, “What!?” so loud that the officers down the hall walked toward the corral to see if there was a problem about to explode. Victor wouldn’t typically raise his voice to his captain, at least not in front of other law enforcement. “What do you mean, she’s awake? How? They said there wasn’t much of a chance!” Yakov nudged his subordinate away from the direction of the kitchen. “We’ll discuss this in my office.”

Yakov took in Victor’s confused and irritated demeanor as the man couldn’t stop tapping his foot. Yakov was silent as he let the news sink in while they were safe inside his office. The detective brushed his hands over his face, taking a deep breath. “So, does this mean she’ll try and cause trouble for us somehow?” Yakov didn’t know the answer to that question. The woman was known to be a pain, and now that she was awake they would have to investigate who attacked her over a year ago. Just because the case was older didn’t mean they could ignore it. A crime was still committed, even if they detested the victim. “Well, I don’t know, but I hope we can solve her attack case quickly. I don’t want that broad breathing down our necks and insinuating we don’t know how to do our jobs.” Victor agreed; the less he’d have to deal with that woman the better. “Oh, and Victor, there’s something else…” The detective’s eyebrows raised then furrowed with uneasiness as he asked what the ‘something else’ was. The captain paced a few times before answering. “Well, she specifically requested to speak with you and only you. I told her you were on another case and she demanded that I have you come to the hospital and take her statement. She claims she remembers that night clearly.” The pair locked eyes for a moment; Victor wasn’t able to hide the slight fear in his face as he thought about having to talk to that bitch alone. “Sir, what if she accuses me of something? I don’t know if it is a good idea if I’m alone with her.” The detective was visibly uncomfortable as he thought about all the improper accusations Maldova could hurl at him and he would have no one as a witness.

Victor startled out of his trance when Yakov patted his shoulder. “You’ll be fine; just don’t get too close to her. Take her statement and leave. I’m sorry, Victor, but we have to do our jobs, and a victim is requesting your presence.” The younger man’s shoulders fell in defeat. He knew his obligation as a law enforcement officer, and if he had to admit it, he was a little ashamed that he feared talking to a woman alone. “Alright, should I go now?” he asked. The captain nodded as he moved to open the door for his detective. Victor solemnly walked to his desk to gather his things. As he made his way to the car, he hoped that the appointment would be over quickly so he could go back to his paperwork. Never before in his career did he want to be in the office surrounded by case files more than working in the field. He guessed there was a time for everything.

 

* * *

 

 

The detective checked his pockets several times as he walked through the hospital corridors, hoping to have forgotten something so he could turn around—anything to delay the meeting with the only person in the world he could openly admit to hating. Luck was not shining on him however as he reached the brothel owner’s room far too quickly for his taste. Victor blew out a ragged breath and swept his hair back before knocking ever so lightly. _Maybe she won_ _’t hear it, and I can leave._ He thought before hearing, ‘Enter,’ in the woman’s harsh voice. His hand hovered over the door handle a few moments before he worked up the courage to turn the handle and step inside. He inhaled sharply as he took in the form lying in bed at the center of the room. The man wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but he wasn’t anticipating seeing the busty woman sitting up with a tray of food on the nightstand as if it was a regular meal in bed. The detective felt the room chill as the madam locked eyes with him; he immediately looked away. “Oh, excuse me. I didn’t realize you were having dinner. I’ll come back la…” Maldova cut him off, not allowing him to escape. “No, you can interview me now. Come all the way inside and shut the door. Have a seat.” She waved her hand toward a chair on the adjacent wall.

Victor made his way to the uncomfortable hospital chair, never taking his eyes of the woman glaring at him. He patted his pockets, attempting to find his notebook and pencil without glancing down. The behavior seemed to agitate the patient. “What are you staring at?” she barked. “My face is hideous, no? I bet you enjoy seeing me like this—you’re glad he did it.” Victor moved his mouth, but nothing except mumbles escaped at first. “N—n—no. No—ma’am.” He found his notepad and its companion and hastily pulled it out, scribbling the date and other pertinent information before he was able to gather his thoughts. The detective took a steadying breath before continuing. He was better than this; he was a detective for God sakes. There was no reason to be nervous—this woman couldn’t hurt him or Yuri anymore. “Ma’am, if you could tell me what happened the night you were attacked we can…” He was interrupted again as Maldova asserted her position. “Detective Nikiforov, you know my title—use it. Do not refer to me as if you respect me. I do not respect you, _Mussor.*_ ”

The man shifted in his chair as he tried to let the slur go without acknowledging it. “Yes, _Madam_ , of course. However,” he straightened up in the chair, sitting taller to assert his authority as he delivered the news, “I’m sorry, but your brothel is to be no more. In your…absence of a year, the city has taken over the property and is re-purposing it. But if you prefer me to address you as _Madam_ I will do so.” It took all the detective’s will to remain professional without hinting at any satisfaction at the turn of events regarding the woman’s livelihood. It would not be becoming of an officer to openly take pleasure in anyone’s misfortune. Maldova crossed her arms over her buxom chest, crooking her head at the other. “Oh, please. Don’t act like you care. I was told the situation after I woke. It’s utter bullshit, but I do not have the means any longer to be able to fight the city. But that doesn’t matter, does it? The point of this visit was to give my account of the attack, was it not?” Her voice was cold and menacing.

The detective readied his pencil, nodding. “I apologize. Please describe the events that led up to the attack. Any details would be helpful in finding the perpetrator, even if you think they are unnecessary.” Victor slipped into his investigative role seamlessly, even smiling and nodding at the woman encouragingly. The madam held the man’s eyes, grinning eerily before speaking. “Detective, you know as well as I do that I don’t need to describe what happened. I think you know _exactly_ who attacked me that night.” Victor let his eyes fall to his blank notepad, but otherwise didn’t let his uneasiness show as he cleared his throat. “Madam, I’m sorry, but I have no idea who attacked you. But trust that our department will do everything in our power to bring that person to justice.” His voice was calm and authoritative. The woman’s manic sounding laugh made Victor’s head jerk upward with shock. He wasn’t expecting her to burst out in an uncontrollable cackle, smacking her leg repeated as if she couldn’t contain herself. The horrid sound stopped abruptly; it made the man’s hair stand on end as she pointed in his direction. “You pathetic piece of trash! I know you had something to do with it! You helped him cover up the crime, didn’t you?”

Victor’s eyes darted back and forth, unsure of what the crazed woman was going on about. “That little loose-holed, boy-pussy, Yuri Katsuki was the one that destroyed my fucking face!!!” The woman moved to get up but fell quickly backward on the pillows, but that didn’t stop her from continuing. The detective’s face twisted with concern, but not for the victim as most detectives would have. His concern was for Yuri, the man he loved, the man that is _supposed_ to be dead. “You did this! It was your fault! You fucking let him get away with destroying my life!” The irate madam looked to be crazed, her arms flailing and tears running down her face. Victor put his arms up, palms down in surrender while trying to calm her the best he could. When the comforting words didn’t work, he tried logic. “Madam, you’re just upset. Yuri Katsuki died way before you were attacked at the brothel.” She screamed at the man, telling him he was a filthy liar, but he pressed on. “You’re just confused; you’ve been in a coma for a long time. Katsuki committed suicide—I can show you the medical examiner’s report and the pictures if you’d like.” Logical arguments didn’t seem to hinder the woman’s meltdown. She continued to scream and hurl accusations at the detective.

Victor moved to get up, wanting to avoid further agitating the sick woman when she started violently coughing, clutching her throat. The detective turned, assessing the woman with wide eyes as it took a moment for his brain to catch up—the fiasco must have caused the woman’s fragile state to worsen, becoming winded. She was choking from lack of oxygen. Victor shook the cobwebs out of his mind and raced into action, getting up and rushing to the madam to lift her up and pound on her back. Her continued struggled breaths let the man know his efforts were in vain. Panicky, he glanced around the room for something, anything to help the woman catch her breath. Spotting a water glass on the counter, he turned to grab it, thinking a drink of water may do the trick. His fingers curled around the cool glass, picking it up to offer it to the ailing patient. The cup reached a foot off the counter before it hurled downward, shattering into a million pieces. It all seemed to happen in slow motion as Victor watched the glass slip from his fingers as an excruciating pain tore through the left side of his body. He fell onto the counter, catching the glass shards in his hand as he slid down toward the floor. The other hand clutched onto his side on instinct to soothe the stinging ache. Victor’s head hit the railing of the hospital bed as he pulled his hand away to hold it in front of his face. The detective was dazed, his vision blurry, but he could make out the dark red liquid covering his hand. Looking down at his side he saw the silver of what looked to be a butter knife sticking out of his side. He could hear the woman’s screaming as she told him to ‘Go to hell and die for protecting a worthless, disease-ridden whore!’ Victor’s muddled thoughts turned to fear for his lover. He was scared that they’d be found out and he would take everyone down with him if the department were caught in a scandal. Before he lost consciousness, he was able to mouth, “Yuri, I love you,” as his world faded to darkness.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri was curled up in his favorite chair at home, reading another chapter in his psychology book when a deafening bang sounded from the front door, making him almost jump out of his skin. He clutched his chest, trying to steady his heart as the banging continued. The man didn’t dare answer or go to the door, knowing the consequences if anyone from the city found out he was still alive. Yuri cursed to himself as the racket continued, moving from the door to the front window. “Yuri! Goddammit! Open the door, now! It’s Captain Feltsman!” Immediately upon hearing Yakov’s voice, Yuri sprang to action, rushing to the door and flinging it open. The captain entered and slammed the door hard, making the pictures on the walls shutter. “What the hell, Yakov? You have a key; you could have just come in!” Yuri threaded his fingers through his black locks, pulling them in aggravation. Yakov sighed before removing his hat to clear the beads of sweat. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to frighten you.”

“Yeah, because banging on my door unexpectedly like a crazy person wouldn’t scare me at all.” Yuri crossed his arms over his chest, glaring with arched eyebrows.

The captain moved over to the coat rack ignoring the comment, taking off one of Victor’s hats and a jacket and throwing them at Yuri. “Put these on. I have sunglasses in the car; you’ll wear those. Get your shoes, now!” he ordered.

Yuri began putting on the jacket before asking questions. He had the long coat buttoned and hat adjusted before moving toward the door. “Okay, I’m dressed. What the hell is going on, Yakov?” The younger man’s voice was demanding, but it didn’t hide the worried tone. The captain reached down to grab shoes, tossing them to Yuri before opening the door to usher him out. “Just get it in the car. Victor’s been hurt.” Yuri stopped in mid-step, but the other grabbed the back of his coat to push him along toward the unmarked car. “Fuck. How bad? Is he alright? Where is he?” Yakov opened the car door but didn’t answer, pointing for the other to get in. Yuri was losing his patience as the other got in and started the car. “Well, answer me, dammit! Is Victor alive!?” The captain turned onto the street, slamming on the gas. “He was alive when I left him.” Yakov drummed the steering wheel anxiously as he navigated the darkening roadway. “He’s at the hospital, and that’s where we’re going. Don’t speak to anyone; keep your head down and wear those glasses. He begged me to bring you, against my advisement.” He beat the wheel in agitation. “Son of a bitch pulled the, ‘If I die I want his face to be the last I see,’ card on me. Just behave until you get in Victor’s room—I’m sure he’s in one by now.” The pair didn’t speak again as they drove, Yakov concentrated on the road while Yuri twisted his fingers and popped his knuckles as a distraction. Both men were on edge as neither knew what condition Victor would be in when they arrived. Would they be coming to comfort the detective in a hospital room or to identify him in the morgue? Yakov and Yuri rarely saw eye to eye, but at this moment, both hoped and prayed that it would be the former.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mussor is a Russian derogatory term for a police officer.


	16. Chapter 16

 

 

* * *

 

 

Doctors and nurses alike heard the screaming coming from the lone room at the end of the hall. A group of men and women dressed in white raced toward the sound of a woman’s shrill voice, accosting their ears with curses and other vile language.  One of the doctors paused in front of the door that held the shrieking, waiting for his nurse to catch up with a mild tranquilizer. The staff lurched through the door as the doctor slammed it open. Multiple sets of worried eyes assessed the situation, seeing a screaming patient wildly reaching over the bed to slap an unconscious, bleeding man next to her bed. “Nurse,” the physician pointed toward Maldova, “sedate that woman. I’ll tend to this man.” The two nurses and a second doctor hurriedly went to the madam; the doctor administered the injection while the nurses held each of the fighting women’s arms down. The doctor that administrated the shot wiped his brow. “Well, that’ll keep her quiet for a couple of hours until we figure out what the hell is going on.” His eyes swept over the doctor on the floor, checking the downed man. “Nurses go get a stretcher in here. Call the police!” The doctor on the ground interrupted. “Sir, he _is_ the police!” The man held up a badge stuck in a black billfold. “Detective Nikiforov. He’s lost a lot of blood. Get an operating room ready; we’re gonna need it. You,” he pointed toward the other doctor, “go contact the PD and let them know of an officer down. Don’t touch anything in this room. Just go, now.” The nurses had already left to gather the stretcher and other life savings items. The junior doctor wasn’t far behind as the senior tended to the wounded.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri paced in the small private waiting room while Yakov’s eyes followed the younger man as he wore a line into the cheap carpeting. The captain was worried, for Victor and Yuri. He’d gotten so used to Yuri being loud, obnoxious, and belligerent at times, but ever since they had arrived at the hospital, the younger man was silent except for a few mutterings to himself. It scared Yakov. He knew Yuri could be a loose cannon; he was trying to prepare himself for when or if he snapped. Victor, he would listen to…Yakov, not so much. The captain banged the back of his head against the wall as he tried to ignore the growing tension in the room. Finally, he couldn’t stand it any longer.

“Yuri, please…sit down! Victor will be out of surgery soon. Taking it out of the poor carpet and your legs won’t do anything; you’ve been pacing for hours.”

The Japanese man paused, turning slowly to look at the other with a sour agitated expression. “Yakov…” Yuri said the name slowly, closing his eyes for a moment as if to rein himself in before continuing. “This is all I can do right now to keep myself from going insane. From the glimpse I saw of him earlier, it looked like Victor was moments away from…” He gulped down the knot in his throat and shook off the impending tears. “…from me losing him.  I _need_ to see him. I can’t lose him, Yakov.”

The old captain stood, stopping in front of Yuri then pulling him into a one-armed awkward hug. “He’ll be okay. He’s a tough one, trust me. Victor has been through a lot, and he’ll get through this soon. He knows he’s got you waiting for him when he wakes up.” Yakov patted him on the back and released him. “Listen, Victor loves you more than anything or anyone. He’ll fight to see you again.”

Yuri nodded and turned away from the other man to plop down in one of the waiting room chairs, putting his head in his hands. He sniffed before looking up at the captain with reddened eyes. “That bitch was taken to a dark cell, right? I want her to rot a while before being executed.”

It was the captain’s turn to pace and mumble this time. The man scratched his head nervously before he glanced at Yuri and promptly looked away. “Well, she’s technically still patient, so…” He trailed off, hoping the other would get the hint. “And we still have to do an investigation and formally charge her. Don’t worry; she’ll get…” Yakov stepped back a few paces when he saw Yuri’s red face with a vein that looked as if it was about to burst in the middle of the young man’s forehead.

Yakov reflexively put his hands up to protect himself when Yuri jumped up out of the chair, coming only inches from the older man’s face. “What the fuck do you mean!? Are you telling me that bitch is relaxing in a fucking hospital bed like she did nothing wrong? She tried to kill my partner, goddammit!” Yuri was huffing, trying to retain composure but barely succeeding. His knuckles cracked from the tight fists he was forcing them in, but the pain didn’t faze the furious man.

The captain started to tell Yuri that Maldova was not being pampered in a hospital room and she was sedated previously and is now chained to a bed with an officer at the door. As soon as she received a release from the hospital, she would be put in jail and charged. Yuri heard only part of the explanation as all his attention went to the nurse that cracked the door open, asking for Captain Feltsman.

“Excuse me, Sir? Mr. Nikiforov is out of surgery and in recovery. He did fine and is now resting in his room; he’s awake, but I’m not sure how much talking he’ll do at the moment.” The young nurse smiled sweetly as she glanced from Yakov to Yuri, still dressed in Victor’s attire. “You and your other detective can go see him if you’d like —Room 247.” Both men looked to one another as the nurse departed but didn’t comment. They were out the door and finding the elevator in a flash, Yuri making sure he was the first to the doors.

Yakov sprinted behind the younger man as they raced past the numbers on the patient rooms, trying to find the correct one. The captain nearly slammed into the other as he made a screeching halt in front of the correct room number. Yuri’s hand hovered over the knob, suddenly unsure if he wanted to enter. “Go on; he’ll want to see you. Even if he isn’t awake now, you can see he’s alright.” Yuri took a deep breath, looked up to the ceiling, and turned the knob.

The scent of antiseptic assaulted their noses as the men entered the white-clad, single bed hospital room. Yakov scooted around Yuri as he went to take a seat next to Victor’s bed. Yuri couldn’t move from the doorway. He was frozen as he took in the condition of the only man he’d ever loved. Victor was deathly pale, covered in tubes. His chest was bare, showing off the layers of bandages across his torso. Yuri was a mess of emotions —sadness, fear, anger, hatred, love. A part of him wanted to run over to the bed before him and run his fingers through the slicked-back silver hair, cuddling into the crook of Victor’s neck while he listened to the ever important heart beat. Another part of him wanted to scream, angry at what someone dared to do to his special person.

Slowly, Yuri moved his heavy legs toward Victor’s sleeping form. He slid his fingers along the crisp linens as he walked up the small twin bed, stopping at the detective’s hand to squeeze it and rub his thumb over the smooth knuckles. He gazed at the open heart-shaped lips, comforting steady breaths coming in rhythmic waves. Yakov watched as the other’s eyes roamed over his lover, taking in the way he chest rose and fell and how his hand twitched as Yuri caressed the skin. When the younger man looked up, he saw slivers of tired blue staring back at him. “My…Yu…” Victor didn’t have the strength to finish.

“Shhh, it’s alright, love. I’m here. Yakov is here. I think Chris is going to be here as soon as he can. Just relax baby.” Yuri’s voice cracked at the end. He couldn’t stop himself from tearing up, a sob caught in his throat as he started to sob. Victor moved slightly to try and pat his hand but dropped it as pain shot through his body. Yuri felt a stab in the heart; it was like he could feel Victor’s pain, and it was excruciating. The detective’s eyes closed and he was fast asleep again. Yakov whispered that he’d stay with Victor as long as he could and that they will punish Maldova to the fullest extent of the law.

Just hearing the name made Yuri’s tears stop instantly. His eyes became cold, swirling with hatred as he saw his lover’s occasional struggled breathing. The younger man stepped back, letting the detective’s hand slip from his. Yuri paced a few times before stopping to lean against the hanging coat rack that held Victor and Yakov’s jackets and hats. Yuri had thrown his hat on the counter upon entry but was still wearing his coat. He leaned up against his lover’s jacket, inhaling the scent as if it was the only thing that grounded him. In truth it only made him angrier as he stood, watching his injured love struggle to stay alive. Just because a surgery was successful didn’t mean the patient was in the clear, anything could happen. Yuri knew all too well that things could change in an instant, altering his life forever. Thinking about his existence without Victor made the fragile young man angry. He always had a hard time controlling his emotions but seeing Victor in such a state made it that much harder. He was clenching his fists and breathing heavily without noticing.

Yakov picked up on the change in demeanor as he looked at the other out of the corner of his eyes. “Hey, Yuri?”

Yuri looked up, his lips in a hard line, his chocolate eyes swirling with anger.

“Why don’t you get us some coffee downstairs? You’ve been standin’ there straight as a board almost. Take a load off, stretch your legs. It looks like being here is really making you upset. Do you want to go home?” Yakov offered with a semblance of a smile, as much as he could muster.

The former prostitute caressed Victor’s coat once more before shoving himself up. “Upset? How about fucking irate!” He raised his voice, making Victor stir.

“Shhh, Yuri!” The captain quietly chastised. “I know you’re angry; you have every right to be, but this is a hospital —lower your voice.”

He glanced to Victor, taking in the mess of silver strands going every which way on the pillow. Yuri smiled for a moment before locking his face into a grim frown. “Fine.” He grabbed his hat and turned toward the door. “I’ll be back with the fucking coffee. I think I need to go choke something anyway.”

The captain shook his head is disbelief. “Kid, this ain’t the time to be beating it in the bathroom! Relieve yourself at home, Jesus!”

Yuri ignored the comment, muttering, “Oh, I’ll _relieve myself_ alright,” as he walked out the room door, shutting it a little harder than necessary.

 

* * *

 

 

The younger man stomped through the hallways, making the nurses steer out of his way as he came upon them. He found the coffee cart, pausing to look at it before moving on, heading for the nurses’ station. The gaggle of nurses immediately stopped talking as the angry looking man approached. A brave young woman stepped up as asked if he needed anything.

Yuri dug into his pocket, pulling out something slim and black, opening it to flash it at the young woman. “Moscow PD. I have questions for Madam Maldova—involved with an assault on a fellow detective. I need her room number.” The nurses gaped for a second at the handsome officer that stood before them. One of the women that originally wouldn’t speak pushed the other girl out of the way when Yuri gave a brilliant debonair smile, making each of the ladies swoon.

She scribbled the room number on a slip of paper along with some additional digits. The woman reached across the desk, tucking the paper under Yuri’s collar as she gave him a flirtatious wink. “Here’s the room number along with my own. Maybe you’d like to investigate me a little further, say…ten tonight? I guarantee I’d be more fun than that dirty whore.” The other nurses looked at their coworker in shock, surprised by her boldness. They quickly dispersed, embarrassed for the woman’s unprofessional offering.

Yuri leaned into the high counter top slightly, focusing his eyes on the brazen nurse’s cherry lips before flicking to her deep blue eyes. He groaned lightly as the woman leaned in to be closer to her target to hear what he was about to say. It wasn’t what she was expecting.

The man wet his lips slightly before whispering toward the tantalizing nurse. “I’m sorry, but I’ll have to decline. You see, I know some fantastic whores—the dirtier, the better—and unless you can fuck me in the ass raw, I’m not interested. Besides, I wouldn’t want to taint your pussy with my _dirty whore_ dick.”

The nurse’s eyes were blown wide as she stared a hole through Yuri’s retreating head. Her jaw opened and shut but, she was speechless at how harshly she was shut down. The woman rubbed her hands down her arms, shaking her head. She was glad the other ladies weren’t around to witness such a disappointment. “You're probably terrible in bed anyway, jerk,” she uttered to herself as she got back to work feeling foolish.

Yuri took the stairs up to the madam’s room in a hurry. His anger got more heated as he walked, the rude nurse’s proposition just adding fuel to the fire. He came upon the room slowly, seeing the beat cop guarding the door. Yuri took a breath, steeling himself and getting into character.

He flashed _his_ badge again. “Hey, Captain says your shift is up. I’ll take over here.” Yuri jerked his head down the hallway, telling the man to get moving. The officer paused for a moment, taking in Yuri’s appearance. He was dressed like a detective, plus he had a badge. After mulling it over, the younger officer nodded, gesturing with his hands as if to say, _all yours_ , before exiting down the corridor. He didn’t much feel like babysitting a potential cop killer anyway.

After the officer was long gone, Yuri quietly entered the small room, stepping inside and locking the door behind him. He took in his surroundings—lights dim, all evidence seemed to be collected, and the room was free of any blood. He inched in further to see Maldova lying on the bed; two padded cuffs held each wrist to the bed rails. Her eyes were closed, but they snapped open as Yuri inched closer.

The madam’s eyes squinted. “Who the hell are you? You another damn detective?” Her tone was sharp and curt as she tried attempted to push herself up to see the intruder more clearly.

Yuri moved closer still, stepping into the bit of light coming from the window. “No. Not a detective, far from it.” He removed his hat, tossing it along with his coat to the side. “I’m just a ghost from your past.” His voice was dripping with hate, the sound of it sent chills up the woman's spine as she lay helpless chained to her bed; she started pulling on the straps desperately. Yuri lurked forward until he was standing at the foot of her bed.

“I knew it!” she whispered. “You are alive! You bastard!”

Yuri was on top of her and in her face in an instant, placing both of his hands on either side of her head. “No, dear madam…this is merely a dream—a nightmare—that you won’t wake up from. I need to compliment whoever destroyed your face—it suits you much better. It matches your disgusting personality.” Yuri leaned down, placing his lips near the woman’s ear. “You think it’s bad now…just wait ‘till I get through you with you. Payback’s a real bitch.”

Madam Maldova took a breath to try and scream, but Yuri was faster. His fingers curled around her neck tightly, immediately causing reddened bruising on the tender skin. She tried to gasp for air, instinctively attempting to put her hands up to her throat but failing due to the restraints. Yuri pressed harder, grinning maniacally as her eyes searched his for any sign of stopping—there was none.

Yuri heaved, breathing heavily as he pushed his body down harder on the struggling woman. He was distraught, lost to pain, anger, and hate. “You fucking tried to take away the only good thing in my miserable life, you stupid bitch!” he roared, fingernails digging crescents into Maldova’s throat. “You have ruined so many whores’ lives and bodies; I will not let you destroy me or those I care about any longer. You _will_ die today—by my own hands!” Maldova kicked her frail legs with all her might, but it was futile with the diminished muscle mass due to the coma. Yuri sneered as he felt her hips try to buck him off without result. The woman continued to struggle; tears ran down her face as she stared wild-eyed at the man she wished she’d never crossed.

Ever since Victor rescued Yuri from her brothel, she held a grudge against the two men. The woman never wanted to believe that Katsuki had died so she blamed him for her attack, hoping that at least it would stir up a scandal to make Yakov and Victor’s lives a little more difficult. Maldova highly underestimated the whore that she continually abused and took advantage of, not knowing the mental anguish could eventually cause him to break one day. A million thoughts ran through Yuri’s head as he thought back on the horrible life he’d lived at The House of Maldova. The sadness at the loss of years and now at the possible loss of his lover destroyed his ability to think clearly. He had one thing on his mind—to make the vile woman pay.

Faintly he heard a knock on the door behind him, but he ignored it. Yuri was too busy watching the madam’s face as she went pale. More insistent bangs rang out with loud words—words he couldn’t make out as he was lost to the fury.

The door finally gave way and came crashing against the wall with a shaking slam, causing the handle to embed in the fragile wall plate, yet the man hell bent on revenge didn’t turn around. Yakov stepped in, panting from the exertion. The old man took in the situation all the while thinking, _I_ _’m too old for this shit!_ Yakov settled on the heaving man straddling the patient, immediately realizing it was Yuri.

“What the hell are you doing, you little shit! Get the fuck off of that woman immediately!” Yuri laughed, continuing to ignore the other’s presence. Maldova strained and reached out toward the voice in a plea for help. Her hands were banging wilding against the metal railing where they were attached. Yuri heard more voices in the distance as he decreased his grip just enough for the woman to get a breath and instantly cut off her airway once more. “You won’t get any help, not after what you did!” His voice was shaky in an attempt to hide the agony his mind was putting him through as images of Victor’s lifeless body flashed before him.

The captain shooed curious doctors and nurses away. “I can handle this; you just make sure my detective makes it,” he said while preventing the staff from looking in. He turned to Yuri when all were out of earshot.

“For God’s sakes, you’re killing her! Let go—now. I’m telling you as a friend, not as law enforcement. Please.” The older man slowly made his way further toward the distressed woman as he begged the other to see reason.

The former prostitute squared his shoulders and scoffed. “That’s the idea, idiot!” He finally turned to see the distraught face of his lover’s superior. The older man was sweating and visibly on edge. “This bitch needs to die. I cannot let her hurt him again—ever.”

Yuri’s heart was in the right place, but he was going at it all wrong. Destroying the madam’s life, in turn destroying his own, was not the way to protect the one he loved. He knew this of course, but logic wasn’t coming to him as he choked the woman to the brink of death.

“No, you can’t do this. Listen to me. Do you honestly think this is what Victor would want? For you to become a murderer for his sake? He’s made mistakes too, he isn’t perfect, but he would not want you to take a life ever, especially on the false assumption that somehow it would protect him.”

The pleading wasn’t working, Yakov could see it in the other’s eyes—he wanted the woman gone and seemingly nothing was going to persuade him otherwise. He noticed that Maldova was allowed short breaths to prevent her from suffocation, but he didn’t know how long Yuri would allow it. He was strong enough to crush her windpipe if he so desired. So, the captain tried another tactic. “You’ll be charged with murder, locked away from Victor for the rest of your life. If you do this, you will never see him again. For fuck’s sake, just look at what you’re doing! This isn’t you! You have problems, yes, but you’re not like this.”

Yuri’s lips curled in anger as he glared at the man that was trying to help him. A patronizing laugh escaped his lips. " _Dead_ _men_ can't be charged with homicide, Captain. I don’t exist anymore, or did you forget? A plus for me…"

An almost feral sounding growl escaped Yakov’s throat before he reminded the younger man that he would have no problem booking and charging him as a nameless deviant. “It would be with you forever—a stain on your soul that was healing from all the trauma just to backtrack into much darker territory.” The captain put a hand inside his jacket as Yuri turned away from him to grimace at the woman he was effectively torturing.

“Shut the fuck up, Yakov! Don’t act like you know me!” Yuri’s voice got loud, getting in the madam’s face as he released and squeezed again. "You don't fucking know me!” He screamed as if he was talking to Maldova instead of Yakov. “And you don't know what she's done to me! Did Victor tell you how I can wake up at night, screaming, thinking I was being held down while a rod was shoved up my dick as punishment!? Or how I can go from loving and sweet one second to violent and hateful the next!?" He was heaving for breath as he spat out the words. "Victor is my safe place, and this cunt of a whore tried to take that away from me!"

The Captain nodded. “I know she’s done awful things and trust me, she’ll pay for them, but you have to let me deal with it. I will have her charged with assault with a deadly weapon and attempted murder of an officer. But, you have to let go.” He wiped his brow of the salty liquid that was pouring off him. “Please, don’t make me draw my weapon on you. I’ll do it—this has gone on far enough. Stop.” Madam Maldova started turning blue in the lips. Yuri was sobbing now, not knowing which emotion would win..hate or despair. A small scratchy voice in the back of the room, caught his attention, pulling him out of his pain riddled and muddled mind.

Yuri turned and gasped, letting go of the Madam's throat and almost falling off the hospital bed as he stumbled toward the doorway. Victor was breathing harshly, sitting in the wheelchair with Chris behind him. "Yu—ri...oh baby, I'm so sorry. I..." he coughed, then winced as the pain pulsed. "I shouldn't have underestimated her hate for you...her hate for me..." Thin fingers reached out toward the other, making Yuri drop to his knees, laying his head on Victor's lap, sobbing uncontrollably.

Yuri was gasping for breath as the knot in this throat seemed to get larger as he cried harder. His words came out muffled and cracked as he spoke into the blanket covered lap. "My God, what was I doing? I know better...I know ways now to help control my feelings. But, when they said you were hurt...because of her...fuck…I'm the one that is sorry. I'm so sorry I disappointed you. I snapped." Yuri paused, "I'm...dangerous."

"You're not dangerous, Yuri and you're not a killer,” the detective whispered. “Stay with me, love. Don't let the trauma of the past take you away from me." Victor’s thin hands came to rest on his lover’s dark head of hair, weaving his fingers between the strands calmingly.

"You've never tried to kill someone, Victor," he whispered, sad that such an innocent man ended up with a violent whore. “I don’t deserve you.”

"Oh, Yuri, you think I'm a saint?” Victor began. “Far from it. I almost beat a man to death in my early years as a physician. I lost it on a pimp, nearly killing him after witnessing the aftermath of his _new girl training_.

Yuri looked up in disbelief, eyes creasing with suspicion as tears leaked from his reddened eyes. He couldn't believe that his detective could ever be that unhinged. Victor saw it in the other's eyes, offering him a soft grin. "Don't believe me?” the detective asked with dim amusement in his eyes. “Yakov can attest to my moment of weakness. He got me out of serious trouble so I could continue in medicine, not realizing I would be his detective some day. I don't like to talk about it, but I will with you if it will help."

The former prostitute rose, circling his arms around Victor and placing a kiss on his temple. “Oh, God, I’m sorry!” Yuri murmured as the detective groaned in pain at the tight squeeze. He looked to Chris and thanked him for bringing his lover to stop him from making the biggest mistake of his life. Maldova’s hacking cough pulled the trio out of their reverie. The captain turned toward them and spoke in a low voice. “You three, get out of here. Victor needs to go back to his room. And you,” he pointed to Yuri, “need to disappear.” The group nodded and started to disperse.

Yakov pulled on the door to tear the handle out of the wall, shutting it behind him before turning toward the coughing woman. “You ma’am will be charged with a myriad of crimes. He walked up to the woman to look her in the eyes wanting to tell her to her face exactly what he thought of her, but she cut him off.

“You pathetic pig,” she spat out, choking on the words. “You faked that whore’s death. You will burn—all of you!”

Yakov shook his head, unfazed by the awful woman’s threat. “Madam, you tried to murder one of my detectives. We have anonymous statements taken from prostitutes while you were out that pointed directly to you for the deaths of many night workers, here and elsewhere. You were caught over a year ago by the detective you just tried to kill in the act of blatant torture of one of your whores. You’ve been in a coma for a year. You are distressed and mentally unstable and are obviously seeing things if you think a man that is dead came in here at attacked you.”

Maldova’s face was in shock with what she’d heard. The captain dismissed everything that had just happened. “Bullshit! You cannot cover up what was done to me! You’re supposed to be the law! How dare you!?” The woman raised her voice as much as she was able, though it was painful to speak above a high whisper. Yakov leaned toward her. “I cannot help the brash and careless actions of a detective that came in here and choked you in anger at the near loss of his partner. I assure you, madam, he will be put on leave and disciplined. As a man of the law, normally, I would be above any and all actions that went against policy, but now,” he paused, straightening himself, “I can’t bring myself to care much as it regards to you.” The captain tipped his hat to the woman and took his leave.

Five officers were waiting down the corridor for their Capitan. Yakov nodded to the group before speaking. “You men, guard that woman’s room. When she is fit to be released from the hospital, she will be sent to the Moscow Psychiatric Hospital for evaluation. The woman attacked my detective and now is seeing dead people. She obviously has lingering trauma from the coma. Do not enter into her room; I do not want another under my command being assaulted.” Yakov thanked the officers for their help and made his way toward Victor’s room. He couldn’t believe what had happened so quickly in one day or the lies he would have to create. It wasn’t the norm for the older man to push the law aside so carelessly; he knew it was wrong, but he had to protect those he cared about with all he could muster.

 

* * *

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

 

* * *

 

 

“That’s bullshit.” Yuri slammed his fist down on the table, sloshing his and Victor’s coffee. He held the newspaper in front of him and waved it at Victor, who was sitting opposite from him trying to enjoy a morning bagel. “Did you see this?” he asked as he shook the paper once more.

“Well, I’d be able to tell you if you kept still. Let me see it.” Victor grabbed the flailing wrist to steady the weekly headline so he could read it. His eyes scanned down the bold print then glossed over the rest of the articles below. Releasing the hand, he shrugged. “Yeah, so Maldova was convicted of attempted murder and is going to the asylum for the rest of her days. Why is that ‘bullshit’? You’re lucky her incoherent babbling and swearing that ghosts were among us sealed her fate and they didn’t look into your _death_ further.” The detective raised his coffee mug to take a sip, raising a brow at his partner’s silent glare. The older man ducked as the paper went sailing by his head.

“Whatever! And no!” Yuri stood up, clenching his fists. The chair clattered as it hit the wall behind with force. “Not that! The bullshit where it says the mayor of the city is going ahead with beautifying the area by making The House of Maldova into a fucking shopping area—’with boutiques that would enchant any visitor.’ The air quotes had Victor cracking a smile which turned into a frown as other pressed his lips into a hard line. Victor got up to put his dishes in the sink, wanting to be farther away just in case Yuri’s arms starting thrashing around as he got more heated. He turned to lean on the counter, facing Yuri. “So, why are you so upset about that? He wants to make the area better.”

Yuri crossed his arms on his chest, sticking his bottom lip out in a pout. “Don’t you get it, Victor? Those people,” he pulled an arm free to point in a random direction toward the window, “don’t need a fucking shopping center or fancy restaurants! They need help! They need a place to get that help if the mayor wants to clean up that area and get the whores and riffraff off the streets. Building extravagant stores won’t make the working men and women disappear. The people I worked with, they weren’t as lucky as I was—they didn’t get a handsome detective to pull them out of hell itself.”

Victor pushed himself off the counter, the edge of his lips upturned as he sauntered over to his angered lover. He placed his hands on Yuri’s hips after stopping in front of the other, then glided the long fingers up his partner’s sides, stopping to pull Yuri’s arms out of their hold. Yuri glared as his hands were gripped and brought to the detective’s face. Victor kissed each knuckle before meeting the other man’s eyes. “You think I’m handsome, huh?” A row of white teeth glistened as they caught the morning rays from the window.

“Dammit!” Victor had to steady himself by grabbing onto the kitchen table as he was given a shove. “You know I’m serious! They need help!”

The detective tried to muffle his chuckles with a hand. “I know, I know, babe.” He put his hands up in surrender. “But I _am_ flattered you still think I’m handsome with a scar and bandage around my torso. Seriously, though, what do you want to do about it? Unless the mayor hears a better plan, they are going forward with the demolition.”

“Keep it,” Yuri muttered, glancing down as he picked at a thumbnail. Victor cocked his head, turning his ear toward the other. “What? You said, ‘keep it’…what’s that mean?”

Yuri looked up, his eyes red around the rims. It caught the detective off guard; he didn’t think Yuri would cry over his old home being destroyed—there had to be more to it that Yuri wasn’t saying. Victor reached out, running his fingers up the other’s neck and pulling him forward into a hug. “It’s alright. Just tell me what you mean—don’t hold it in. What are you thinking?” He heard a sniffle emanate from his shoulder before a pair of chocolate eyes looked up at him.

“That woman hurt so many. They still have nowhere to go. They need a place—a safe place. So, keep it, as in, keep The House as it is.” Yuri pulled away, wiping at his eyes before continuing. “I mean, fix it up, get new furniture, and make it presentable, but leave it with all the rooms intact. Let it be a place where people like me can start over. Where they can stay temporarily and get help at the same time without having to worry about how to pay for it.”

Victor looked at his lover, watching as the man would look him in the eye then glance down sheepishly like he’d said something wrong. Yuri was getting nervous as the silence wore on and the detective just stared while he held his hands, smoothing the tops of them with his thumbs. It wasn’t that Yuri had said something he shouldn’t—it was just the opposite. Victor was speechless at what his love had proposed; even after all the time that had passed the younger man was still thinking about those that didn’t get help and were still turning tricks to survive. It didn’t matter to the younger man that none of the people he lived with ever lifted a finger to help him when Maldova set her sights on the Japanese man. He still wanted to help them. Yuri had many issues from his time at the brothel and as a child but the man had a good heart—something Victor never denied. “You want to turn it into a safe house—a halfway house?” The detective confirmed. He saw the nod, but the other wouldn’t look at him.

Yuri’s now damp face was forced up by two long fingers. “Look at me.” The other’s eyes looked at Victor’s shoes, his belt, his shirt buttons, his adam’s apple—all before catching the swirling blue in front of him. “Don’t be ashamed and don’t cry. You want to help people, even after what you’ve been through—I think it’s a fantastic idea! You never cease to surprise me. The many facets of your personality—I look forward to seeing more as time goes on.” Yuri’s eyes widened as he flung his arms around his detective. “Really? I mean, I have a name for the place and everything. Thank you! But, how do we convince them?” Yuri bit his lip. “I mean, it will cost the city money instead of making it. That may not go over well.”

Victor ran a hand through the black locks. “Leave it to Yakov and I. The captain has connections, and yeah, it may be a hard sell, but it would be better for the city. If you clean up the streets and help those people on their feet, they would turn into potential customers for the stores in the area. It would make the mayor look good too—taking care of the citizens instead of abandoning them. We’ll see what Yakov says and if he can set up and meeting with the mayor. He knows him from way before he was in politics. I swear that man has known everyone at one point or the other.”

The detective gasped as his hair was yanked and he was pulled into a warm kiss. A few moans had escaped the men’s mouths before Yuri released the other. He wiped the spit off his chin and sighed. “I don’t think I’ve loved you more than I do right now, Victor. Thank you for supporting me in making Tatyana’s Arms a reality.”

Victor knit his brows, turning his head slightly and pursed his lips. “What did you say? Is that what you want to name the facility?” Yuri nodded, grinning as he did so.

“But that’s…”

“I know!” Yuri jumped up in excitement, giving his lover a bear hug. “It’s your mother’s name.” He placed on kiss on the other’s temple before sliding his hands up Victor’s face to cradle it. “She did everything for you, so the least we can do is name a place that helps others like her get help, so they don’t have to go it alone. I didn’t know your mother, but I know I love her. I love her because she gave me you. I owe you my life, Victor and I owe it to her as well.”

Yuri wasn’t prepared for the amount of tears that burst out of the detective’s reddening eyes nor the weight on his shoulders as Victor’s knees buckled from under him. The younger man carefully eased them to the floor so he could hold his overwhelmed lover. He couldn’t make out all the mumbles through the sobs, only hearing ‘love you’ and ‘ thank you.’ Yuri rubbed soothing circles on the other’s back as he rocked him, letting the emotions continue pouring out. “We’re gonna do this, baby. Somehow.”

 

* * *

 

 

“You want me to what?!” The mayor pushed off from his desk, standing up to tower over the two men across from him. “You expect me to forgo plans for a lucrative shopping area to make a home for the unsavory and homeless?” He ran a wrinkled hand through his thin graying hair, then looked at Yakov. “I thought you had a logical proposition for me old friend, not this joke.”

The captain shifted in his seat, putting his hat down on the mahogany desk. “It’s not a joke, sir. Just think of all the philanthropists that would be singing your praises. You would most likely gain money by having the socially responsible crowd back your campaign for re-election—you know how they have deep pockets.”

Victor shot a glance over to Yakov, knitting his brows in question when the mayor didn’t respond. The man opposite them seemed to be in thought as he started pacing next to his large leather chair. The detective cleared his throat. “Excuse me, Mayor, but I don’t think this city needs another shopping district. I believe it needs more tourists. And visitors do not want to travel on streets that have prostitutes and beggars at every corner. As abhorrent as the brothel was, it still was a place that many of those in that profession would stay. Considering the building was a hotel at one point, it can house a large number of people. I’m sure the newspapers would love to interview the person that decided to help Moscow’s unfortunates. I bet you’d be on the front page for a while, practically securing your position.”

The mayor pushed out his chair, falling into it with a thud. He pressed his fingers to his temples and hummed to himself. Yakov kicked Victor’s chair, giving him an angry face for how the detective continued to push the idea as being a way to get re-elected. It was presumptuous on Victor’s part, but if it worked, he didn’t care if the mayor took all the credit and got elected for a second time.

“The people do love it when this office helps the poor, don’t they?” The politician raised his head, locking eyes with Victor and then Yakov before releasing a heaving sigh. “I swear if this blows up in my face…”

Victor shot up, his chair scraping the floor with a screech. “It won’t! I swear it won’t!” The detective clasped his hands in front of him. “We can help these people—get them off the streets. A counselor on staff in the building would also be able to assist in helping the people start over—helping them heal and to get settled.”

“Victor, you’re getting a little ahead of yourself, aren’t you?” Yakov smacked his subordinate on the shoulder to bring him back down to earth. “No one with a degree is going to work for nothing or nearly nothing to help whores start over. If the mayor agrees, let’s just start with getting the brothel in proper shape.”

The mayor shook his head, nodding at Yakov. “Yes, start with making it presentable—those rooms probably smell of piss, vomit, and God knows what else.” The man leaned back in his chair, steepling his fingers. “I cannot believe I’m agreeing to this, but I’ll start a committee of volunteers that would like to help clean out the rooms or donate to refurnish. I’ll make it part of my campaign,” he widened his fingers, spreading them in the air as if it display something, “Helping citizens help themselves.” The man knocked his knuckles on the wooden desk. “I like it. Thank you, gentlemen.” The mayor rose, extending his arm to Yakov first. “We’ll be in touch.” After shaking the other’s hand, the man turned to Victor. “Nikiforov, see that your grand plan doesn’t disappoint me—this office’s reputation is on the line.” The detective nodded, thanking him again for the support.

Yakov shook his head while glancing at Victor out of the corner of his eye as the men exited down the concrete stairs of the government building. “How are you gonna pull this off? You haven’t run a business, and it seems like the Mayor’s office is only going to get backers to help out.”  The detective hadn’t thought in detail at how the whole endeavor would work—something they should have carefully planned out before running to the mayor’s office to stop the demolition. Victor shrugged his shoulders and clenched his teeth before looking at Yakov, patting him on the back. “Well, I guess I’ll have to rely on what Yuri thinks they need then—other than that—let’s hope that it all works out and we don’t make too many mistakes when it opens.”

A grin started to form on the detective’s lips as they walked. He could barely make out Yakov’s objections, hearing curses among other things. “Thanks, Yakov.” The captain glared, then rolled his eyes. “You owe me so much; you’ll never be able to pay it back.” Victor nodded in agreement. “I know, I owe you for life. Yuri and I both do.”

 

* * *

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long to get this up! I hope you enjoy this longer chapter as an apology.
> 
> <3

 

* * *

 

 

The Mayor crossed his arms, surveying one of the groups of volunteers. Some were quietly fidgeting while others were animatedly talking amongst themselves. Another few were giggling and poking at another. Turning to the detective, the politician didn’t try to hide his frown.

“Who in the hell decided it would be a good idea to for children to assist with the cleanup?”

Victor shrugged. “Well, I…”

“I did, Sir. The local school contacted Captain Yakov when they saw in the paper that the police department was volunteering to haul out the large furniture and also pay for the paint to refurbish the walls. Kids can be quite the enthusiastic helpers.”

The newcomer moved closer to the pair, extending a hand out to the baffled Mayor.

“Who _are_ you?” The politician asked while shaking the other’s hand in reflex. Looking at him up and down, the Mayor concluded he was sure he’d never seen the shorter, black-haired Asian man before.

“Of course, I apologize. How rude of me.” The man squared his shoulders, bowing slightly. “I’m Yuuri Nikitsu. I’m an acquaintance of Detective Nikiforov’s here,” Yuuri gestured to the silent silver-haired man to his left, hints of a grin playing on his lips. “The police department brought me on to help with the project, considering I have a history dealing with the unfortunates of the House of Maldova. The kids were eager to help the community as part of a school project, so I agreed to let them assist with the simple things, like sweeping and scrubbing.”

Yuuri’s demeanor demanded obedience and his attire helped seal the deal. The former prostitute wore flat black pressed wool slacks, shined oxfords, a sharp button down the front white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. A black silk tie and slicked back hair finished the look. Victor merely glanced at the man, turning away instantly. It was too much to see his lover dressed to seduce a different kind of target. If he could have, he would have taken the younger man to one of those rooms and _taken him_ right there.

The Mayor shook his head before responding. “Good idea. I like you, kid. You said you had dealings with the residents of this place…you’re some sort of specialist or something? You’ve worked with these kinds of people before?”

“Yes…something like that.” Yuuri put his hands in his pockets, nodding to the others and turning toward the dilapidated building. “We’re gonna do right by this city and…”

A  thud on the back of his leg followed by giggling and a yank on his pressed pants had Yuuri pausing, looking down at the small person clutching at his leg.

“Mr. Niki, Teacher said we could tear up wallpaper and help and if we were good, we would get snacks afterward. Can we go rip up stuff now? We’re booooorrrrreeeedddd.”

The Detective nearly had to excuse himself from their company, unable to take how turned on he got as he saw his partner, his lover, flash the sweetest smile at the little boy and crouch down to talk to him on his level. Pressed pants be damned. Victor never thought of Yuuri as a father until that moment, and his cheeks flushed as the loving thoughts took over his brain.

It was Yuuri’s turn to try and hide the pink blush on his cheeks as the boy, pleased with the explanation he was given, jumped up, hugging the former prostitute, and kissing his cheek before running off to tell his friends that they’d be helping very soon.

Yuuri rose, touching his cheek. His eyes darted everywhere, unsure of what he was feeling. Settling his vision on Victor, he realized he was being asked something.

“Oh, sorry. I was in my own little world there for a moment. You were saying?”

The Mayor explained that he was going to let the kids have at it and start doing what they could. One of the teachers was already handing out buckets and sponges.

“No.” Yuuri rubbed the back of his head, slightly flustered. The politician cocked his head to the side, confused as to why the sudden panic in the Asian man’s eyes.

“I mean, no, the children can’t be let loose in the rooms. Adults will have to clear those first before any kids step foot in there.”

The Mayor tapped his foot, agitated at the group of kids getting rowdier by the minute.

“Why?”

“Believe me, Mr. Mayor. You do _not_ want children to find what will be in those rooms. Trust me. Adults **must** sweep those floors first. We cannot have little ones finding any… _accessories_.”

The green sheen on the Mayor’s face was enough indication that the older man now understood exactly what Yuuri was trying to convey without saying it outright.

“Um, alright then. Do as you want. I’ll be back in the office.”

The Mayor departed quickly, not even giving a backward glance as he sped away in the black sedan.

Yuuri spoke to the teachers, letting them know of the situation and suggested the class start with the exterior, cleaning up any trash and scrubbing graffiti.

The group of kids, anxious to get started, all ran as a group toward the old building, yelling as they went.

When all was out of earshot, Victor meandered up behind his lover, sliding a hand over the plump curves of his ass, giving it a quick squeeze before releasing it.

Leaning in, his lips brushed the other’s earlobe. “I didn’t know you were so good with kids. You’re lucky I don’t take you up to your old room and fuck you senseless. Even if you are a man, I’d fill you enough that you’d surely get knocked up.”

It was difficult for Yuuri to contain his grin, not to mention the partially hard cock that was begging for stimulation.

Yuuri leaned in toward his detective, using a finger to clear the silver-bangs that covered part of his handsome face.

“Let’s not scare the children, dear. I thought we could reenact our first meeting, but I would actually blow you this time.” The slight moan that left Victor’s lips had Yuuri biting his lip. “Really, though, I think we should save all this build up for an explosive round of fucking tonight. Whatya say?”

“I’d so go for that. We better stop flirting in public or I’m going to get to a point where I’m going to take you back to the car and defile you.”

Yuuri winked at his lover, taking his hand and pulling him in the direction of the building entrance before letting go.

“Patience, love. Come on, grab a garbage bag and I’ll take you to my old room.” Yuuri twirled around, walking backward for a moment, blowing the other a kiss. “All my toys are probably still hidden,” he mouthed. Another wink almost had Victor running into the building. “You find my secret stash, and I’ll let you take me alongside my favorite dildo.”

“Damn, you should have told me to get your stuff outta here sooner,” The detective whispered as they entered the large double doors.

It took all of Victor’s strength not to grab the ass that was swaying in front of him as they made their way up the staircase. Down the hall, they stopped at the door that started it all.

“A man’s gotta have his secrets.” Yuuri opened the door, ushering the other inside. “You better get searching. Just think of how tight I’ll be when you squeeze inside me.”

Moments later the detective had he sleeves rolled up, pulling out and going through every drawer, dumping the contents on the floor. Yuuri held back a smile as his lover pouted after finding nothing of use, looking around the room for other areas things could be hidden inside. Victor heaved the mattress aside, letting it fall then flip over to the side of the rickety bed frame. No luck, the only thing he’d found were tons of dust bunnies, spiders, and a crusty spent condom. Next, the older man went to tapping on the walls, searching for hollow space.

Yuuri’s eyes followed his partner as the other man carefully tapped various portions of the wall, pressing his ear close to ensure nothing was missed.

“Come on, Detective…isn’t this your job? You’re supposed to be a pro at finding clues,” Yuuri chided, shaking his head. “It looks like I’ll be cuddling up with my hand tonight from the looks of it.”

Victor turned his head away from one of the peeling walls, sticking his tongue out playfully at the other, before returning to concentrate on his task.

“Cute. Find my toys, and you can put that tongue of yours to good use.” Yuuri walked over to a broken wicker chair, grabbing a trash bag and shaking it out before sitting down. “This brings back memories,” he said while tapping the side of the unstable chair. “My old lap dance chair. God, I used to give so many sleazy old men a little show on this thing.”

Victor’s grunt and low growl indicated that he wasn’t appreciating the mental picture Yuuri was giving. “Let’s talk about something else. I don’t want to see you doing other men in my head.”

“Okay, then…”

“How about, why did you come here, with all these people?” Victor got on his hands and knees, moving to bang on the floor boards this time. “We talked about you going out it public now with Maldova gone, but you weren’t settled on it. Shouldn’t we be afraid that some of the prostitutes around here will recognize you?”

Yuuri put a fist under his chin, resting his head on it in thought. “Well, when you were at work one day, I called Christophe and talked to him about it. I wanted to help with this project, and honestly, I was tired of being cooped up for over a year. I don’t even know if Maldova told anyone else that I’d died. Knowing her, she’d want to make me sound like trash to the other workers, so she probably made up some huge story about me running off in the middle of the night with her jewelry and cash. By her telling anyone that I’d died in police custody…it would make her out to be a victim. Poor Maldova—losing one of her money makers. She hated to be thought of as a weak person, so I’m betting she never told anyone the _truth_.”

“Let’s hope that’s the case.” Victor murmured as started stomping on the floor boards. “When I find these, wrap ‘em up in that trash bag you’re holding and take them out to the car. Then we’ll get to the actual cleaning up.” Yuuri nodded, watching intently as the detective moved closer to the center of the room.

A shake in the floorboards caught the older man’s attention. “Hmm, what do we have here, _Mr. Nikitsu_?”

Yuuri shrugged while Victor got on his knees, pulling up a board with a yank.

Taking out his light, he continued as he stuck his head closer to the cubby he’d found. “Love the name you chose by the way. I feel honored you combined your name with mine.” He heard Yuuri hum some type of response as he pulled out an object from its hiding spot. A thick black bag.

The younger man said nothing as Victor unfolded the bag carefully after laying it on the floor.

“Yuri Katsuki is dead and has been for a while. I liked my first name, so I’ve altered the spelling to keep it. I was thinking of having Chris put my last name as Nikiforov on the paperwork he was having made up, but I decided that it would be too suspicious. Plus, I hadn’t talked to you about it.”

Victor grinned at the man sitting on the chair across from him, holding up a large black phallus in his hand. “Oh, I think it would have been just fine if you used my last name—considering I’m going to own your ass tonight.” The detective flicked his tongue out at his lover, making a kissy face before handing the toy over to be wrapped in the large plastic bag. “Here, take these other smaller ones too. You can choose later,” the older man said after handing over the entire bag of goodies.

Yuuri rose, taking the bag tucked under his arm. “Took you long enough, _Detective_. I hope it doesn’t take you that long to find my hole tonight.”

Victor smacked the other’s ass as it drifted past toward the doorway. “I think I’m well acquainted with where that treasure trove is hidden. Now, go put that in the car and get your hot ass back here. Time to do the real work and get cleaning.”

 

* * *

 

 

The remainder of the day, Victor, Yuuri, and the rest of the volunteers tirelessly worked to remove all the old furniture out of the old whorehouse. Everyone was covered in grime, but the building looked much better than it had. The rooms were empty, all alcohol disposed of, and the exterior cleaned by a group of tiny hands.

Victor and Yuuri arrived home achy, tired, and dirty. Yuuri used his previously white shirt to clear the sweat and dirt streaks off his face on the way to the bathroom. The detective followed, leaving a trail of socks, pants, and underwear in his wake.

Yuuri set the taps in the shower, drawing the curtain before leaning against the sink with the back of his head touching the mirror.

“I’m so tired,” Victor murmured into the skin of Yuuri’s exposed neck. Yuuri chuckled, raising his head and running his fingertips along the other’s back.

“And you were so eager this morning to pound my ass tonight. I guess I’ll have to enjoy my toys alone this time.” The pout that formed on the younger man’s lips begged to be comforted. Victor pulled up, peppering the plump lips with kisses and nips.

A jolt of Yuuri’s hips had the other releasing a breathy moan. “I think I can find the energy to give my little whore what he needs. Get in the shower; I’ll be right back.”

After stripping the rest of the way, the younger man turned to pull back the curtain to get in when he jumped, letting out an “Eek!” as his ass was slapped before Victor bolted out the door.

Minutes later, Yuuri heard the door open, and the curtain pulled back as he was scrubbing his hair with his eyes closed. Hands roamed the man’s back and ass as his dick was rubbed with an equally hardening member.

The pair took turns rubbing each other down and cleaning all the important parts. Victor gave Yuuri a searing kiss, sticking his tongue in and teasing its counterpart.

“Turn around and bend over. Me and your favorite toy here are taking you in the shower.” Victor hummed as he watched his lover wink and turn, making a show of bending over and spreading his cheeks. The water spray vanished as the detective reached back to turn off the taps.

“How did you know the black one was my favorite?” Yuuri asked as he heard his detective get on his knees behind him.

“Easy, it’s the largest you had in there.”

Yuuri’s giggle turned into a breathy moan as a warm wet tongue swirled over his opening. Victor moved fast as his sweeping muscle flattened and started to penetrate the pink rosebud. He had his lover wiggling with pleasure within minutes. With the addition of fingers, Yuuri was ready and open shortly after.

Victor draped himself over the smaller man, holding the lubed dildo at the other’s entrance.

“Baby, I’m going to push the toy inside you first, get you used to it, and then I’ll try to get in alongside it.”

Yuuri’s sex drunk response was, “God, yes, just shove yourself in with it. I’ll be so fucking tight.”

The detective slowly inserted the tip, swirling the phallus around in a circle to loosen up the canal as much as he could. “I’m not going to hurt you. Tell me to stop if it gets too much, okay?”

Yuuri moaned as the other placed a few open mouthed kissed down his back as the giant toy was pushed inside, but he didn’t answer.

“Babe, I need a verbal answer. You’ll tell me if it hurts? If you want me to stop?” The pair had never tried making love with two cocks up the former whore’s ass. Even if Yuuri had experienced it before, Victor was worried and wouldn’t continue without assurances.

“Y-yes. Yes, I’ll tell you,” Yuuri sputtered as he pushed back hard on the dildo. “Push it in all the way. Give me your dick, dammit.” Yuuri was growing ever impatient.

Victor pushed the toy further, making sure to stroke his lover’s dick and balls as he did so. After it was fully seated, both men worked to stretch the hole further than they had in the past. Fingers joined the faux cock, kneading and spreading to ensure Yuuri was as relaxed as possible. The detective was rock hard, and he wanted to be inside that warm heat as soon as possible, but this endeavor was not something they could do quickly. It took time, preparation, and trust for Yuuri to be loose enough to comfortably fit two full sized members inside him.

A generous amount of lubrication was drizzled over the detective’s aching cock. After a few teasing strokes, Victor nudged himself up against the rubber base that was sticking out of his lover. The man’s hands roamed all over the body in front of him, worshiping it.

With a slap to his ass, making Yuuri grunt, Victor once again made sure the man he loved was ready.

“Just go slow, babe. Squeeze your cock inside, on top of the dildo. It’s easier that way.” 

While placing butterfly kisses up and down Yuuri’s back, keeping one hand firmly on the base of the toy and the other hand stroking his lover, Victor pushed his tip against the stretched opening. More lube was added to ease the breach, allowing the detective to drive in further, his tip entirely disappearing inside the silky canal.

  
“Jesus, baby, it’s so tight; it almost hurts. Are you alright?”

Yuuri reached back to stroke the hand on his cock. “I’m fine. Keep pushing.” He blew out a ragged breath. “I’ll loosen up the more lube your dick spreads around inside me.”

In minute strokes, Victor snapped his hips backward and forward, every nudge pushing himself inside the tight heat just a bit further. He felt like he was being strangled yet the warmth and softness of his lover’s insides soothed the ache. Several minutes passed, and Yuuri started moaning and pushing back against the two members in his ass. Victor grunted, turning the other’s head to swirl their tongues together as he pushed his final inches up the sweetest ass he’d ever been inside—the only ass he’d been inside.

“Oh, God. Oh, God,” Yuuri gasped as he felt Victor’s balls touch his own. “I’m so full. Oh, fuck, it burns, but it feels so good at the same time!”

“Do you want me to pu…”

“NO. Don’t leave! Fuck me, Victor. If I need to stop, I’ll tell you. Just take me.”

Bracing one hand on the other’s right shoulder, the detective started slowly at first, drawing out his cock while keeping the other in place, then sinking his entire girth inside in a steady push. As they got a rhythm going, Victor started pulling and pushing on the phallus at the opposite time of his own pushes and pulls. Yuuri went wild, reaching back to grab at Victor’s hips to shove him inside deeper. His hole was deep red, stretched well beyond what he had been in years.

With a particularly hard shove with both the dildo and Victor’s penis, Yuuri screamed, tears pouring out of his now shut eyes. His come shot out violently, spraying the white tiled walls with his seed. Victor thought he’d felt the extent of the tightness with essentially to cocks buried deep in one small hole, but nothing prepared him for the clamp down on his cock as his lover came.

Victor gasped as he felt the grip on his cock increase. As Yuuri’s orgasm subsided, he pulled out the toy, throwing it to the ground as he pushed his lover flush against the shower wall. Holding both hands tightly, he held Yuuri there as he fucked deeply, snapping his hips so hard he left red marks on the tender cheeks.  Yuuri was babbling incoherently as he was nearly fucked out of his mind. His hole felt as if it was agape as Victor swirled his hips and pistoned out of him. He felt weightless as his detective suddenly picked him up, spreading his legs, and slammed him down on the rock hard dick below. A slight burning sensation ran up his insides as he felt the warm liquid splash his tender inner flesh. Yuuri didn’t try to control his breathing as he huffed and wheezed, resting his head on Victor’s shoulder.

“Are you…okay, my Yuuri?” Victor asked as he pulled out, reaching a hand down to feel the stretched hole that was left behind.

“That was…intense.” The younger man gulped, clearing his face. “It felt so good though. It hurt a bit at a few points, but I felt safe. I wanted you to continue.”

Victor embraced his lover, kissing his face before lavishing affection on those swollen lips he loved. “I love you.”

“And I love you,” Yuuri rubbed his nose into the soft silver locks.

Victor slid his hand back down a second time to fondle the other swollen lips down below. Yuuri was still very open; it would take time for his body to adjust back to its normal size. Teasing a finger in, the detective grinned with a snort. “Hey, I could try to fist you right now with as loose as you are.”

The wide eyed expression and shocked look on the detective’s face told the other man he wasn’t serious. Yuuri’s ass was safe from further destruction.

“Oh, aren’t you funny.” Yuuri gave the other’s ass a stinging slap. “I’m _still_ not ready to try that one—I still have nightmares.”

A flash of sadness streaked across the detective’s face before disappearing into a sweet smile. “Oh, baby. I don’t know if you’re joking or not, but I’m inclined to think you _do_ still have nightmares from that. I’m sorry I mentioned it.”

The older man let out a breathy sigh as a pair of hands ran through his silver hair, massaging his temples as they retracted.

“Don’t worry about it. Let’s get out of here and get some sleep. Another day of cleaning out that lovely brothel is on the books for tomorrow.”

“Yay!” was the sarcastic remark that the former prostitute received. Shaking his head, the younger man shoved the other out of the shower, throwing one of the towels at him. “Bed time. I need to rest, and so does my ass. I’m surprised I can even stand!”

Victor twirled up a towel, aiming for the beautiful aforementioned ass.

Yuuri craned his head backward. “Do it, and you’re sleeping on the couch.”

The whine that escaped Victor’s pouting lips was all too adorable. The detective hunched his shoulders in defeat, pouting as he handed the towel over to his lover.”

“Good boy.” Yuuri pointed toward their bedroom. “Go. I’ll be there in a sec.”

By the time the younger man dried off and sauntered over to the bedroom, the detective was fast asleep, cuddling into Yuuri’s pillow. Laughing to himself, Yuuri slid under the soft sheets, placing a kiss on the other’s shoulder. “Well, good night to you too then.” He snuggled close, sleep finding him just as quick.

 

* * *

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kind of wrote itself. I have no idea why it decided to take the turn it did. It kind of shocked me as I was typing it. lol
> 
> Enjoy!

 

* * *

 

 

“I can’t believe it’s finally happening. Seeing my mother’s name engraved on the sign—it takes my breath away.”

Yuuri glanced around before putting an arm around his detective’s waist. “Now anyone who comes here can be protected in Tatyana’s Arms; just as you were as a child.”

Tears trailed down from hazy blue eyes, quickly brushed away before anyone could notice. “I wish I could kiss you right now; thank you properly for all that you’ve done.”

“I don’t think that would be a good idea, considering all the press that’s around.” Yuuri gestured toward the throng of people snapping pictures and listening to the Mayor announce the opening of _The Arms_ as he cut the large red ribbon draped around the doors. “But, thanks for the thought—even though I didn’t do much.”

Victor turned toward his lover, letting the hand drop from his side. “This was all _your_ idea, Yuuri. You did this. You started this. The only thing I did was get the backing from the Mayor’s Office.” He quickly ran a hand through the other’s hair, tucking a stray strand back in its place. “You’re the reason why prostitutes and other unfortunates will get help and a safe place to stay. You should be proud of yourself. I know I am.”

Yuuri couldn’t hide the pink tint on his cheeks, so he batted the hand hovering near his ear instead as he fixed his eyes on the ground. “I only had this idea because I was pissed off and having one of my mood swings. That’s not very honorable, Victor. I’m not some saint.”

“I never said you were a saint. You’re far from it.” Yuuri couldn’t stop the hint of a smirk as he watched the grin grow on his detective’s face. “I’m just saying that I’m proud of what you’ve started and that your anger turned into something positive this time.” The pair locked eyes as Victor rested a hand on the other’s shoulder. “Unlike the result of your hissy fit over me having to work late on our date night a few weeks ago. I really liked that lamp, you know?”

The younger man put his hands on his hips, hissing as he started to glare. “Then you shouldn’t have said you were going to arrest me for assaulting you! You should be grateful I didn’t aim my book at your head instead!” Yuuri’s voice was low and angry; he spoke through his teeth as not to alert anyone that may be nearby of their argument.

Victor put his index finger up to his lover’s mouth, halting any further debate. The older man inched forward until his lips were nearly on Yuuri’s ear.

“Shhh. You never let me finish before you flew off the handle that night. I _was_ going to arrest you. I _was_ going to put you in handcuffs and escort you to the cell of our room and read you your rights. I _was_ going to assist you with your right to be silent as I forced you on your knees and shoved a cock in your mouth. But, sadly, you didn’t give me a chance and instead you chose “destruction of property” over “assault.”

The look on Yuuri’s face spoke volumes. The younger man hadn’t realized at the time that Victor was trying to make the late night up to him by having a little fun, but Yuuri’s temper got the best of him and ruined it for both parties.

A slim finger came under Yuuri’s jaw, pressing upward gently to shut the mouth that was hanging wide open.

“Next time I want to arrest you—let me.” Victor looked past the dumbfounded man, seeing that the press was dispersing and the Mayor was headed their way. “Now, I have to get to work. Control your pouty face—slimy politician heading this way. And be nice—I happen to like my job.” The detective patted Yuuri’s face before turning and walking away. “I’ll see you at home later.”

“Ah, Mr. Nikitsu.”

Yuuri didn’t turn around right away, having to compose his face into a happy facade.

The Mayor craned his neck to see Victor disappear behind some cars and glanced back to a now smiling Yuuri.

“Is…everything alright?” The politician knitted his brows.

“Yes, yes. Brilliant speech, Sir. Victor was delighted to be able to stay for the ceremony, but regretfully he had to return to work.” The former prostitute used all his charm to smooth over any doubt that he and his partner had been arguing. The Mayor bought the wide smile easily, shaking the younger man’s hand as he spoke.

“Well, thank you, young man. I admit, Victor and Captain Feltsman surprised me when they came to me with this idea of a halfway house, but judging by this turnout, I think it was a fantastic idea.” The man paused, wrapping an around Yuuri’s shoulders and steering him the direction of the building. “However, we do have a problem, and I was hoping you could help.”

“Ah, what’s that, Mr. Mayor?”

“Well, you see, we need someone that can mentor the people that come through those doors—like a counselor of sorts. You’ve said you have experience with the plight of those that would need to use _The Arms_ services, so I want you to be that counselor.”

Yuuri stopped walking and ran a hand through his gelled locks. “Um, wow, Sir. I…ah…I don’t know what to say…”

“Say yes, then.”

“But I, I don’t have any kind of degree and certainly not a specialty in psychology or social concerns.”

The politician patted the grateful yet nervous man on his back. “I know all this; I’ve spoken with Yakov and Detective Nikiforov. The point is, you will not have trouble talking with these people on their level. We need someone that understands and wouldn’t judge those that come in for assistance. From what I’ve heard, you are that person.” The Mayor chuckled, standing back and extending a hand. “Plus, we couldn’t afford to hire someone with a fancy degree since this place will be run on a modest budget with donations picking up the slack. What do you say, Mr. Nikitsu?”

Yuuri shook the man’s hand while nodding his head at the same time. “Yes! I mean, yes, Sir. I would be honored!”

“Good to hear. Now, go tell that detective of yours to stop hassling you about whatever. You’ve got a business to run and people to help now.”

The former prostitute’s face went pale; a pink blush crept up on his cheeks. “Um, no…no…we weren’t. He isn’t my…”

The Mayor shook his head and laughed as he turned to depart, waving a hand in the air. “Whatever, kid. Good luck.”

A young woman came up from behind as Yuuri stood still as he contemplated all that the politician had said.

“Mr. Nikitsu?”

Yuuri’s hand shot out to catch the falling keys, his other barely touching the lady’s shoulder as she righted herself from the stumble. The quivering lip and deep red blush coming from the assistant’s neck did nothing to help her appear professional. A few months on the job as the Mayor’s assistant and she was still a fumbling mess in public, especially when it involved nice looking men—being a damsel in distress was her speciality after all. She tried to hide the grin as the gentlemanly actions made her feel noticed.

“Are you alright? You didn’t twist your ankle, did you?” Etched with concern, he watched as the lady hopped a few times to get her shoe back on—finally grabbing onto his forearm for support.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry. Yes, I’m fine.” The woman released the tensed arm and smoothed her skirt before reaching in for a handshake. “I’m Anna—the Mayor’s new assistant. He wanted me to give you the keys and show you around your new office.”

“Great.” Yuuri extended his hand to let her lead the way before starting to walk himself. “I’ll follow you, Ms. Anna.”

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri was silent as he was lead through the newly renovated facility. It was a lot to take it; everything was so different as it had been. There was now a gathering area in the middle of the first floor with a small kitchen area where the bar used to be. Yuuri’s office was to the left of the entry doors with a big window looking out into the common room. A smirk graced the man’s lips as he ran a finger along the silver nameplate that read: _Mr. Yuuri Nikitsu, Community Counselor._ Never in his life did he expect to have his name in gold.

“Ms. Anna, you didn’t know I’d take the job, yet the nameplate had been made already?” He sat down in the plush chair and rolled into his new desk. It felt right, being in that office with random books about. He let his fingers graze over the smooth top of the desk as he watched the young woman as she leaned on one of the sharp corners, positioning her body toward him.

“Please, Mr. Nikitsu. You can call me Anna. And Captain Yakov told our office that he was sure you’d take the position, so the Mayor had the plaque ready for you.”

“Oh.” Yuuri eyed the assistant as she seemed to adjust her suit coat down just a fraction, exposing the skin of her chest a bit more.

“You know, if you need anything for your office or anything at all, just let me know.” She took out a pen and scribbled something on a scrap of one of the files she had been holding. “Here’s my number. You can call anytime.” She set the paper down nearly on top of one of Yuuri’s hands, making sure to brush against it ever so slightly. “Or, you know, if you want to go for coffee or a drink sometime…”

Yuuri’s chair jerked back the instant he felt fingernails trailing up his exposed arm. Anna’s person was close, much too close for his liking.

Clearing his throat, the former prostitute rose, stepping back from his chair as he wanted distance. “As much as I appreciate your kind offer, I don’t think my partner would see it in the same light.”

“Oh, Yuuri. May I call you, Yuuri?”

“No, you may not. I would prefer if you call me Mr. Nikitsu. We are nowhere near on a first name basis nor will we ever be.”

Anna rose from the desk, boldly coming around to corner the man between a bookshelf and his desk, resting her hands on slim hips. “Don’t get upset. I would just like to know you better. I liked you the minute I saw you working with the children.” She looked down, grabbing Yuuri’s right hand. “You’re not married, so what’s the harm? Just two people having a little fun.”

Yuuri took his hand back and promptly wrapped both arms around his chest in defiance. He let a harsh breath through his nose escape as he was trying to rein in his escalating aggravation. “Miss, you are stepping way over the line, here. I don’t know what you’ve heard about me, but I am not one to mess around. Excuse me.” The man moved to go around the woman when she stepped in front of him, making him put his hands upon instinct. Yuuri’s eyes went wide as he realized he fell right into her trap. His hands had landed directly on her chest.

“Hey, Yuuri, do you want…”

Yakov stopped in his tracks as he took in the scene. Yuuri backed up against the wall, hands on a young lady’s chest with her hands on his forearms.

A crack in the air had the Captain gasp in surprise.

“You pervert! How dare you touch me!”

Yuuri cupped his cheek as he was given a shove.

Then the tears came. “Captain! Captain! He groped me! He propositioned me! I told him I wasn’t interested and he wouldn’t stop.” Yakov’s eyes took in the woman’s frantic state then locked eyes with a frightened brown. Yuuri was speechless, but the nod of his head was saying, “No.”

Anna grasped onto Captain Feltsman, burying her head in his shoulder. The sobs were hard to hear, but he was able to make out, “Hand under skirt.”

“Okay, Okay, ma’am. Calm down. It’s alright.” Yakov removed her from his person, easing her down to sit in one of the guest chairs. “No one was going to hurt you.”

She moved to jump up, but a stern look from the Captain made her think otherwise. “No, he tried to grab me. I think…I think he was going to rape me!”

That word had Yuuri stepping forward. “Yakov, I…”

The Captain raised his hand, preventing the former prostitute from speaking.

Turning his gaze to the still sobbing woman, the officer shook his head. “It’s funny you should say that, Miss. You see, if you knew this man’s history, that would be the last thing you would ever accuse him of trying.”

“But, Captain. You’re wrong. He tried to hurt me; he wanted my body!”

Yakov couldn’t help but snort a laugh, earning him a glare from the woman dabbing her eyes. “Lady, first it was touching you inappropriately, and now it’s him trying to force you. But you know what? It doesn’t matter because you are a liar that got caught trying to force HIM. Tell the truth.”

“Sir, you weren’t here;  you don’t…”

“Ma’am, I suggest you get to know your target before you accuse them of something. This man here,” Yakov pointed to Yuuri who was still standing near the wall in disbelief. “would want nothing to do with someone like you. You are absolutely **not** his type.”

“Captain!” The woman got up this time, trying her hardest to convince the annoyed officer. “Type has nothing to do with it.”

“Listen, it has everything to do with it. You do not even have the parts he’d be interested in, and that doesn’t take into consideration that he is not that type of person to force himself on someone anyway. So, I suggest you get your shit and walk out of this office and never show your face here again. I will be notifying the Mayor of your heinous actions and how you tried to smear an innocent man’s name.”

The woman stomped toward the doorway, clutching her fists as she went. “How dare you blame the victim, Captain. You’ll be…”

“I’ve heard enough.” Yakov’s voice was loud and boomed off the small office walls. “I saw the whole thing through the open window dammit! Next time you try and seduce someone and then accuse them of an illegal act when you are denied —make sure you close all the blinds first! Now, do I need to get officers in here to escort you off the premises?”

Huffing the woman gestured rudely to the Captain and Yuuri before exiting the office and slamming the entry doors moments later.

Yakov removed his hat, tossing it on the desk and clearing his brow. “Yuuri, for someone with your past, you are way too gullible. You’re lucky I saw what had happened moments prior or that woman would have had you arrested on sexual assault charges all because you declined her advances.”

Yuuri, finally moving from his spot, wiping his hands down his face. “I didn’t know what to do when she was coming onto me, and then I felt myself getting furious. Fuck, if that’s how women are I’m glad I like dick.”

The Captain had to chuckle at that comment. “Well, I’d like to think most women are not like that—my exes being the exceptions.”

“Yeah. I got so mad; I think I started shaking. I flew off the handle at Victor a couple of weeks ago, and I didn’t want that to happen again—especially with a stranger. So, I just stood there like an idiot.”

The older man patted the other on the back. “You did fine. Why don’t I take you home? I’ll talk to Nikiforov before his shift ends so he gets the full story. You seem a little shaken up.”

Yuuri nodded. “Yeah, thanks.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Yuuri, I’m home!” Victor tossed his keys on the coffee table and coat on the sofa. “You alright? I heard what happened.”

The detective followed a response to their bedroom, finding his lover propped up on a pillow reading a mystery story. “Hey.”

“Hi.”

“You’re not going to throw that at me again, are you?”

Yuuri tried not to grin, but it was useless. “I just might if you don’t get your ass over here and make me forget that woman’s hands on me.”

The book fell out of the younger man’s hands as the bed shook from a flying leap. The detective crawled up his lover’s body, resting his head on the bare stomach. A wet kiss and a swirl of a tongue earned the older man a pinch to the neck. “That tickles.”

“Good. It got you to give me a real smile.” He grabbed a stray hand and caressed the knuckles. “I’m sorry she did that to you. I’m glad you were able to control yourself though—refraining from throwing something and all.”

Yuuri pulled the mass of silver hair up, bringing their faces together to place a quick peck on the detective’s lips. “Sorry I threw stuff at you. I’m getting better, but it slips out sometimes.”

“I know.”

“I told her I had a partner and she had absolutely no regard for them—for you.”

Victor held his Yuuri, stroking his arm as he spoke. “Some people are like that. Some people just want to get a piece of that fine dick and ass of yours. I may have to get you a bodyguard.”

“Ha, ha.” Yuuri lifted a side of the covers so the other could snuggle next to him.

Wrapping his arms around the smaller man, the detective continued. “Seriously though, you don’t realize the aura you give off. You’re not just a pretty face—you’re kind and gentle too.”

“Except when I’m drilling your ass, right?”

“Right. You are _not_ a gentle lover unless I ask you to be.”

Yuuri snorted as he rolled onto his side. “We are so fucked up, Victor.”

The detective slid behind the other, wrapping an arm around a bare hip. “Maybe, but we are working to be better people—together. That’s got to count for something.”

“Yeah, I’d think it does.” Yuuri paused, pushing his back against the other. “But onto more important matters—no more serious talk. Rub my back?”

“How about rub your ass?”

“How about, no.”

“Okay, how about a nice internal massage? Fingers or dick—whore’s choice.”

“Both.”

Victor scooted up to see Yuuri’s face, partially hidden by a pillow. “Really?”

The cackle smothered by the down feathers was all the answer he needed, but just in case, Yuuri elaborated. “Heh. You had me at ass…”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Yuuri and Victor are trying to convey that they are growing as people near the end of this chapter, but I'm not sure if it came across that way. Let me know if it seems all horribly out of place.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I enjoy all your comments! <3


	20. Chapter 20

 

* * *

 

Stumbling down the hallway—lights off as to not disturb his sleeping beauty, Victor reached out as he felt his way across the room. He brushed past the familiar cabinet—he was nearing the main living room. It was earlier than most mornings. Shift changes in the department had him getting up nearly at the crack of dawn.

A few more steps and Victor would have been in the safety of the kitchen, but darkness combined with a sleep induced daze wouldn’t be so kind. With an awkward step, he stumbled on something on the floor. Shooting his hands out instinctively saved his face from colliding with the end table that was just within reach.

“Ahhh,” Victor yelled into his covered mouth as he rubbed a toe. Crawling over to the couch, he turned on a side light, seeing exactly what had caused the calamity.

A pair of loafers sat, looking harmless, on the carpeting—loafers that were two sizes smaller than his own. “Yuuri,” Victor grumbled as he hoisted himself up using the sofa arm. _How many times have I told him to keep the floor clear? How hard is it to put things back properly instead of leaving them everywhere?_

The detective was so tempted to gather the shoes and throw them at their owner who was sleeping soundly, oblivious to his action’s consequences. He thought better of it, however, when he realized that many nights Yuuri was the one to stay up far past Victor. Starting a war with his lover would not be in his best interests.

A few pieces of toast in him and Victor was ready for the day—more or less. Returning the random bits of clothing and shoes to their proper places, he grabbed his hat, coat, and keys and headed out the door for another eventful day of paperwork and questioning miscreants. Only ten hours to go and he’d be back home to snuggle with his love. Or to admonish, he wasn’t sure which he wanted to do at the moment; he’d decide later.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri awoke with a stretch, twisting his limbs until he heard the satisfying cracks. Yawning and rubbing his eyes, he hopped up to gather his white shirt and charcoal pants. In the kitchen, he plopped some eggs on a heated pan. The smell and sound of sizzling eggs urged the sleepy man awake. Next, coffee was on the menu, that is until he grabbed for the milk coming up with an empty hand. Crouching down, Yuuri stuck in his head closer to the open refrigerator, just in case that would help him find that quart of milk that he knew was just in there yesterday. A slam to the fridge indicated his quest was not successful.

“Shit, Victor drank all the milk this morning! He better get more on his way home—the last one to use it is the one to replace it.”

Shuffling over to the table with his plate in hand, he stood shoveling eggs in, scanning the table and chairs as he did so. Pulling out the chairs he grumbled—nothing was there either.

“Where’s my damn belt? I left it right here!”

Onto the living room—the search was on. Yuuri dug into sofa cushions and took each item off the coat rack for good measure. “And where are my shoes?” They were right in that spot,” he said as he pointed to the vacant area in the middle of the living room floor. “I swear to God, I put stuff where I can find them, and then they disappear anyway!

Stomping into the bedroom, Yuri turned out the drawers, finding socks and underwear, but no belts. The closet was more forgiving. Pushing back a few shirts, he found a row of neatly aligned black and brown belts on his side of the closet. “What’d he do…color code them too?” Sighing, he grabbed a belt and continued getting dressed. He and his overly organized housemate would talk about all this later, he assured himself.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri pulled up into the back of Tatyana’s Arms running ten minutes behind. It would have been only five minutes had he not arrived at the door realizing his briefcase was still in the backseat. Apologizing to the car after slamming the door so hard it creaked, Yuuri ran back up to the building, smoothing his hair back in place as he ran. He knew he shouldn’t take out his anger on the car. He should be internally grateful to that thing considering it was the reason he wasn’t begging Victor or Yakov to give him rides to work every day. Victor spent a majority of his savings making sure the new counselor had a proper vehicle to match his job title.

Bursting through the doors, a young lady carrying a stack of linens nearly had a face full of the freshly washed fabric. “Ah, in a hurry? Jesus, make me faint with you just about crashing into me. Kristina stuck her tongue out for good measure. “Hey, Larisa said she was moving out today. She wanted to give you a hug goodbye, but she couldn’t wait for your late butt—had a train to catch and all. She told me to pinch your ass to wish her good luck though.”

Licking his lips, Yuuri dumped his stuff on the desk. He had to laugh; that woman was quite a character, but despite her crudeness in public she deserved a good life like everyone else.

“Larisa is a big flirt that was going to be kicked out anyway if she kept trying to grab me. You know she came this close,” Yuuri held his hand out, showing an inch or so between his thumb and index finger,” to grabbing my front the other day. I turned around, and she was just—BAM—there. You know I had to keep the door open against policy for her sessions.”

Kristina put the folded sheets on a guest chair and leaned into the counselor’s doorway. “She liked you ever since she got here. I have no idea why—you’re kind of a stuffed shirt most of the time.”

Yuuri put on his glasses as he flipped through some files on his desk until he found the one he wanted, labeled _Larisa_. “I was only like that with her—trying to get her to back off so I could actually help her get on her feet. I swear she thought she could have me around her finger if she got me in bed.”

“Oh, she did. She told me that the new benefactor she has, the man she’s going to live with, was not just a conquest but we all know it’s bullshit. I just hope she finds some happiness—couldn’t keep her here forever to get the help she needed.”

Stamping the file closed and noting the date of departure, Yuuri wheeled his chair around, putting the documents back on the shelf, in the correct order this time. Running a hand through his slicked hair, he met his assistant’s eyes. “So, what else have you learned in the gossip pool? Anything I need to know?”

The woman put her hand to her chin, considering all the stuff she’s heard lately. “Uh, no really, well…there is one thing…”

Knitting his brows, Yuuri held out a hand expectantly. “And?”

Kristina bit her lip, looking at her shoes first before meeting his eyes. “Well, don’t get mad…”

“When you start a sentence with, ‘Don’t get mad’ what do you think that _actually_ does? Come now, out with it.”

“Sofia is pregnant.”

The not so helpful warning was forgotten in an instant as Yuuri rose, throwing his glasses on the table.

“What! Goddammit! She told me—she _swore_ to me—she wouldn’t be out there tricking if I let her stay here for just a few more months until her mother could make arrangements for her to come home.”

Pulling at the threads on her buttoned sleeve, Kristina didn’t have much to say to calm the man that had her job in his hands. “I’m sorry. I mean, what can I say for her? I didn’t see her leave the building at night, but then again I’m not always here. Maybe it was someone…”

Yuuri thinned his lips, crossing his arms he looked like he was going to throw something. Closing his eyes, he released a harsh breath. It did little to ease his agitation. “It’s not your fault. But she made a promise, and she knowingly broke it. And it better not have been someone here! The rules are crystal clear—no fucking on these premises with anyone—period. Everyone here knows I will throw their ass out personally if I even think that’s going on. This is a place to get some help and get on your feet not to get on your back.”

The girl snickered, gaining a glare from the other. She couldn’t help it, it came to her and if she’d have thought one second it wouldn’t have come tumbling out of her mouth. “Come on…you’re telling me you never…you know…bent over your desk before—a little police brutality before starting the day?”

Yuuri’s mouth snapping shut echoed throughout the office. “I know we joke around, and you have much more freedom here than anywhere else, but did you forget who you are talking to? Highly inappropriate Kristina.”

Smoothing her hands down her arms, the woman glanced everywhere but at Yuuri, too ashamed to look at him. “Um…I’m sorry…Sir…”

“Don’t call me, Sir—I’m not a fucking dom.” He shoved his chair out and sat down, picking at his nails before looking up toward the girl. “I’m just in a bad mood today—sorry. I couldn’t find shit this morning and ended up being late, and then I hear about Sofia. She’s way too young, you know?”

“Yeah, I know. Anyway, I’ll leave you to it.” She gathered her linens with one hand and moved to shut the door with the other. “Should I send her to you?”

“In a few hours, after I’ve let it sink in that a fourteen-year-old got pregnant under my watch.”

“It’s not your fault either. She’s responsible for her actions. Maybe you can help her decide what to do—I’m sure there’s a family that would want a child.”

Yuuri agreed, adding his own objection. “Possibly…until they find out it’s a child of a whore. People don’t take too kindly to bastard children of prostitutes; you know that. The kid will be treated like it’s less than through no fault of its own.” He ran his hands down his face, rubbing at his temples.” Just get her in here…and she better not be high this time.”

Kristina excused herself, leaving the man with a sympathetic smile. Yuuri was trying his best to get those that lived under The Arm’s roof a better life and counseling that would allow them to see above their past and lead an honest life. It was hard to accept that he could not help everyone and that some who originally asked for help weren’t sincere in their mission to rise above circumstances. Telling those that broke the three strike rule that they had to collect their things and leave the facility was the worst part of his job—he found himself giving some a chance or two more than they deserved. What was he to do—kick out a mother to be with nowhere to go? If he did not, what kind of precedent would that set for others? It was going to be a trying day indeed.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri drove home slower than usual—trying to forget the trials of the day. His love, his Victor, would be waiting for him, and with his job, the detective didn’t need more burdens piled on his shoulders. He thought of all the things he was thankful for in his life as he passed each darkened street. As he pulled into the drive, he felt better, more able to shrug off problems and focus his energy on the man he loved—the man who was waiting for him just beyond the door.

“Hey, I’m home.” Sniffing the air, his mouth began to water. _Was that steak?_ Following the response, he walked toward the voice and the smell into the kitchen to see Victor plating a large t-bone and carrying it to the table. “Wow. Did you have a good day or you’re just trying to spoil me?”

The grin on Victor’s face let Yuuri forget the annoyances of the day—those could wait. More important things were in front of him at the moment. He licked his lips as he took in other’s shirtless form and how the torso muscled ripped as he walked toward the table and sat down.

“Something like that.” Reaching over and threading the dark locks through his fingers, Victor pulled the other into a deep kiss, drawing out a moan.

Yuuri licked each finger, dipping another into the flavorful sauce on his plate. “Yum. You pamper me too much, Victor.” Collecting the plates, he gave the silver head of hair a peck as he passed. As he made his way back, Yuuri slid his hands down the muscled arms, pulling the other up for a warm embrace. Looking up into his favorite shade of blue, he heard a chuckle. “Hm? What?”

Releasing his lover, Victor walked over to the counter, collecting his wallet and pulling out a banknote. Yuuri watched, curious as to what was going on having no explanation from the detective but a murmur of “…you know I love you…”

Victor turned, grinning at the confused face before flicking his wrist. The bill soared through the air, hitting Yuuri directly in the face. Cocking his head, a question played on his lips as Yuuri watched the note float to the ground.

“On your knees,” Victor commanded.

Yuuri grinned, eying the fifty ruble note. He licked his lips as he caught his lover’s eyes. In one swift movement, Yuuri was crawling toward his detective. Running his hands up the woolen pants, he moved to take hold of the zipper.”

“Ah, ah.” Victor batted the fingers away, leaning down to caress Yuuri’s expectant face, placing a kiss on the side of his mouth where his tongue impatiently licked. “And…clean the fucking floor.” It came out as a whisper but clear enough to bring a grimace to Yuuri’s face.

Getting up, the younger man threw the money back at his partner. “What the hell! I thought you wanted me to blow you!”

Victor laughed as he picked up the bill and set it on the counter. “Why would I pay you for a blowjob when I get that for free whenever I want?”

Yuuri crossed his arms, annoyed but impressed at the fake out.

“I want you to do some chores around here, and I thought since you were used to getting money for _backbreaking work,_ you would see this as an incentive. I even dined you beforehand. You know how many times I’ve tripped on your goddamn shoes in the middle of the floor and the other shit you leave around here?”

“So funny. Dear Victor, did you forget? I wasn’t _that_ kind of whore. I don’t do _manual labor_ for any amount of money.”

“I heard you did anything any everything for money, Sweetheart.” Victor snorted at the grin Yuuri was trying so hard to turn into a frown. “Tell you what,” He slapped another twenty rubles on the table, “I’ll make it even better. Do the chores around the house, and you can have that seventy rubles PLUS my asshole to use as you’d like this whole weekend.”

Yuuri tapped his chin in mock contemplation. After giving Victor a stern glare as he looked him up and down, he decided. “Done. But it’s not fair because you love it when I take you, and I too can get that hole for free.”

“Fair would be you doing your part without bribery of currency—sexual or otherwise.”

Yuuri threw his hands up as he started to walk past his lover. “Details, details!” Victor yelped as his ass was rudely grabbed on the other’s way out of the kitchen. “This better be ready for destruction—I’m going to hurt you.” The glare on Yuuri’s face paled in comparison with the grin spreading on his lips. The threat only worked if he could keep a straight face—his attempt failed miserably.

Picking up his briefcase that he left on the coffee table, Yuuri spun around after he placed it in the coat closet—it’s proper hiding place. “If you wanted foreplay all you would have had to do was ask. You didn’t need to hide it within the guise of housework.”

Victor licked the spoon he was holding from his tea glass, making sure to tongue each and every droplet off the utensil. “But getting you to do your share of the work is so much more fun this way. “We both get what we want.”

“I get my house cleaned.”

Yuuri moaned, nibbling on his bottom lip. “And I get to do whatever I want with that body of yours—not that I couldn’t anyway if I just ask.”

“Details…”

Victor’s eyes followed the form sauntering over toward him—slowly like a predator stalking its prey. Plucking the spoon from Victor’s mouth, Yuuri gave the metal a seductive suck before tossing it over in the sink. “You also get the bonus of satisfying your prostitute kink.” He giggled as he dragged a moan from the other. “You love the fantasy—the taboo act of paying a whore to be at your every whim—to own them for even just an hour and dumping your seed into a frequently used orifice.”

The detective mumbled incoherently, heat coming up on his cheeks. Did he really think he could hide anything from his lover—from a professional?

“Shhh. It’s okay. Baby, I’ve known that about you before you even knew yourself. … Did you forget our first time?” Yuuri slid a finger down Victor’s trembling face. “Despite what I tell the residents at The Arms, some traits never leave you—whoring will always be part of my identity. The only difference now is that you own me instead of others—and that, _my Dear_ , is _my_ kink. Our desires don’t make us bad people as long as the other party is willing. What we do behind closed doors is between us—never be ashamed of what you wish of me.”

Victor just stood there, putty in the other’s hands. Yuuri could have done anything—request anything—and Victor would have allowed it or done it. This man, this beautiful, complicated man that happened into his life one day ended up being the only one to see inside his very soul. He’d never told anyone about his very personal and very taboo likes in detail—it was too embarrassing and possibly career ruining considering his occupation. Yet, here this man stood staring up at him, knowing the entire time what kind of person he was and loving him all the more for it. _How did one mediocre detective get so lucky?_ Victor wondered as he saw Yuuri collect the abandoned money, sliding it down his chest and tucking the bills in his waistband.

Taking his hand, Yuuri pulled a silent Victor out of the kitchen toward the bedroom. “Shall we start? The clock’s ticking.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God, do I love these two! The understanding they have between each other is something I'm sure many aspire to have--no fear of judgment or ridicule. 
> 
> I start writing dialogue for Yuuri and Victor they take me on a ride, every damn time. It doesn't matter what I intended, these characters just take the story and run with it. I guess this is what famous authors mean when they speak of having characters talking away in their heads. lol
> 
> Until next time! <3
> 
> * * *
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: I will be on an international trip for two weeks coming up. I apologize; there probably won't be any updates until after Dec 1. <3


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize it took me this long to get this chapter edited and posted. Grrr, the negative side of being a pantser--have a vague idea of where the story is going but not concrete enough to put words on the screen fast enough.
> 
> Thank you so much to those who are sticking with me!

 

* * *

   
Victor sauntered over to the coffee station, grabbing a cup with a yawn. He was fixated on the brown liquid as it crept up the sides of the porcelain. It had been a long weekend and sleep was something he only wished for as his ever-eager partner had seemingly been punishing him for some unknown grievance. The mug shuttered as Victor’s shaky hands delivered it to his desk.

“Hey!” Yakov called out. “What the hell is wrong with you? You’re hunched over and limping—you get your ass beat or something?”

Victor peered over his cup at the captain who was now feet from his desk. An eye roll was the first answer.

“Yeah…ah…something like that…”

Yakov picked through some files on an opposite desk as the creak of a chair and groans met his ears. Turning around he chuckled at the detective not even trying to hide the fact that he was severely sleep deprived; his head on the desk and hat covering his face kind of gave it away.

“You, jackass—I don’t pay you to sleep.” Victor didn’t raise his head as a file folder connected with it. “Look…is…everything okay at home? You look…worse than you usually do.”

“Oh, god, you have no idea!” Victor’s head popped up as he stifled another yawn. “I can’t handle it. He’s—”

“You know where the domestic abuse center is plus you're a damn cop—act like it. You know what I say though, unofficially. If you’re getting hit—hit ‘em back.”

Victor yanked a file from the captain’s hand. “Ha ha. No, sir, it’s not that. It’s…oh fuck, I can’t handle his stamina. I made a fucking stupid deal, and he took me for everything I’m worth.”

Yakov had to laugh. “Number one—ew. Number two—does that _really_ surprise you? He’s a pro after all.”

Shrugging Victor flipped through crime scene photos as he sipped the much too strong caffeine. “Yeah, yeah. He _was_ a _pro_ at taking it mind you. I’m thinking he’s making up for the lost time now he knows how it feels to fuck and damn can he take out his anger when fucking.”

“He go wild on your ass?” Yakov chuckled, though the mental picture had him a bit queasy.

Slamming the folder down, Victor huffed. “Yes! Dammit, something has been bothering him, but he refuses to talk about it—says it’s technically against the resident’s confidentiality.” His head fell back with a thud. “I told him it wasn’t like patient-doctor confidentiality—they aren’t patients and he sure as hell isn’t a doctor! But, of course, he wouldn’t listen.”

Sighing, Yakov shrugged and started to walk away. “I don’t know—I wish you luck? You know he’s a stubborn shit. He’ll talk to you when he’s ready—hopefully before he tears you a new one, literally.”

The captain shook his head, wondering how he became so ensnared in the lives of these two. Yakov didn’t get across the room before an officer came running into the bullpen.

“Captain! Captain!” The desk officer nearly tripped over himself as he rushed toward the center of the room.

“What? Coming in here yelling and waving your arms like a madman—calm down and tell me what’s going on!” Yakov folded his arms and tapped his foot as his underling caught his breath.

“The-the Tatyana’s Arms, sir! A call just came in—some men were harassing some of the residents. Beer bottles were thrown; some are hurt. The counselor, Mr. Nikitsu, heard the screaming and came out—.”

Victor bolted up from his desk, all traces of fatigue gone.

“I’m going over there—now.” Shrugging on his coat and hat, he didn’t wait for Yakov to respond before taking off toward the door. Echoes of a pissed off captain bounced off the walls as he left yelling for the detective to stay away from the scene.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri held the cloth as firmly as he dabbed at one of the girl’s cuts. Whining, she put her face in the crook of his neck and shoulder as he picked out more glass shards.

“Shhh,…it’s alright.” Yuuri cooed. “Once I get this last piece out you’ll be fine. It’ll sting for a while, but it isn’t deep.” Yuri squinted as he focused on the tiny splinter still embedded in her arm. “Keep real still and—” He yanked the tweezers, causing the wound to drip a few more droplets of blood. The young woman squeaked as more tears ran down her face; she fisted the back of Yuuri shirt. It was painful, but Yuuri’s soothing hand rubbing her back calmed her, quieting the sobs.

Kristina waded through the residents, walking on her toes to find her boss. She called out when she spotted him kneeling next to one of the girls.

“Yuuri!” Kristina rushed over to him, pulling him up to put a dry cloth on his forearm. “You need to get help yourself! Your arm is gushing!”

Looking down, Yuuri was surprised to see the amount of blood running down his arm. He didn’t even notice the cut; all he cared for was to get the group of hooligans away from the girls. “Oh…I didn’t even feel it…”

“I don’t see how! As soon as you came out and told them off, they aimed at you. Dammit, Yuuri!” Kristina cleared the tears from her eyes before she inspected the long slice in his arm. Sniffling a few times, she was finally able to gain composure. “Are you okay? You can’t go taunting guys with weapons!”

Yuuri glanced her way; pain stabbing his heart as he took in her worried features. She was a wreck, shaking as she wiped the blood from his arm and slapping a bandage on. Smirking, he put a hand on hers.

“I’m fine—I’ve had worse, trust me. And I wasn’t instigating anything. Those ingrates had no business here, and I couldn’t just let them spew insults like that—grabbing the girls could have been next for all I knew.”

Patting Yuuri’s arm, Kristina blew him a kiss. “Awww…our knight in shining armor, hmmm?”

Both their ears perked up as the commotion picked up a few yards away. The police had arrived, one, in particular, was pushing past the others to get to the front.

“Looks like your _own_ knight in shining armor has arrived.” She nudged him in the side as she grinned. “I’ll take care of Dina. You go take care of yourself.”

Yuuri didn’t walk far before Victor accosted him with questions and roaming hands. Victor checked every inch of his arms before moving to his face. The crowd chattered on in the background as police and detectives started to interview the witnesses.

“God, you’ve got blood all over you! Are you alright? What happened?” Victor took Yuuri’s arm, checking the bandage. Yuuri pulled away, cupping his arm.

“It looks worse than it is—cuts on the arms just bleed worse.”

Victor’s hands smoothed down his face and neck, coming back up to check his scalp. “But, the blood…”

“It’s not all mine. I’m okay, Victor.” Taking a breath, Yuuri explained the situation. From what he’d gathered, a group of drunk men walked past a few of the younger girls chatting in front of the building. A couple of men started grabbing themselves and hurling insults and propositions. Dina, the older of the group, yelled back, trying to get them to leave. Yuuri heard the commotion, coming out and putting himself in front of the girls. That’s when the beer bottles started flying. They were aimed at Yuuri as the men called him a whore lover and accused him of indulging in all the residents as they spread their legs for him. He was able to usher the women inside but not before flying glass hit them as well.

Victor looked his partner up and down, grabbing the back of his neck without thinking and pulling him forward. A few gasps rang out as Yuuri was engulfed in a passionate kiss. Victor’s tongue checked every crevice of his mouth for injuries—just in case.

Pulling away, Yuuri yanked the bottom of his shirt to make himself as presentable as possible. He seethed through his clenched teeth. “What are you doing? You know better—not in public.” Turning, he marched to the double doors, grabbing a broom nearby to sweep up the broken pottery and remnants of flowers.

Victor made a face and grabbed Yuuri’s hand, tearing him away from the broom. Yuuri didn’t argue much as he was forcefully pushed through the doors and guided to his office. After the door was locked and shades were drawn, Victor turned as he ran a hand through his hair.

“What the fuck were you thinking? You could have been seriously hurt or killed! You don’t tell off a group of drunk assholes. You call the police—you call ME! You got that?” Victor wasn’t angry but more stressed and wrecked with worry; he couldn’t control the tremble of his hands or the break in his voice.

Yuuri folded his arms in defiance. “Look, I’m sorry, but what the hell was I supposed to do—really? I’m not going to stand there and let those girls, who are getting help, by the way, get treated like that. Not while I am here to do something about it.”’

A few strides across the floor and Victor was inches from Yuuri’s face. Victor unfolded the other’s arms and put them around his own waist. Pressing his nose to Yuuri’s temple he kissed the tender skin before circling his hands around his back, squeezing.

“I love you so much, and I never want anything to happen to you. You’ve got a good heart but that combined with your temper can get you into so much trouble.” Victor paused as he slid a hand lower. “You took a swing at them, didn’t you?”

Turning his face away, Yuuri mumbled, “Maybe.”

Victor turned Yuuri’s face, capturing his lips as he walked him back toward his desk. “I’m so glad you’re okay. I would die if anything happened to you,” he whispered. “Now…turn around and bend over.”

“What?” Yuuri giggled at the serious look on Victor’s face. “What are you—oh no, this is _not_ the time.”

Grabbing Yuuri by the hip, Victor spun him around, forcing him over the desk with a hand to the back of his neck. Kicking his legs apart, Victor pushed himself against Yuuri’s woolen pants.

Yuuri growled at the possessiveness but didn’t force his legs back together. It wasn’t difficult to tell what Victor wanted. “Really, at a time like this?” He could hear the clink of the belt buckle before a hand went to unfasten his own pants.

“I am overjoyed that you are safe, Yuuri. I need to feel the assurance—I need to be inside what’s mine.” Victor kissed down Yuuri’s clothed back before slipping his and Yuuri’s pants down. “Please, let me have you? I’ll be quick.”

Sighing, Yuuri checked his bandage before stretching his arms out away from him. “Fine, but don’t yell at me when you’re back is hurting more tonight than when I pounded you this past weekend.” He pushed his ass toward Victor. Yuuri’s voice lacked the normal playfulness he displayed when they were about to have sex; the agitation was clear. “Take what you need.”

Victor used some lotion that was on a shelf to lube himself before entering Yuuri gently. He felt his lover quickly allow him access to his depths and Victor indulged in the offering. They were finished in less than ten minutes, a record for the pair. Cleaning up was a breeze since neither had enough time even to break a sweat. Victor was trying to pepper Yuuri’s face with kisses as he zipped up his pants.

“I’m sorry…that was…inappropriate.” Victor apologized, feeling ashamed at the forcefulness he displayed. Yuuri was right, it wasn’t the time to _play_ , and he shouldn’t have let his fear drive his desires.

Shrugging, Yuuri checked his reflection in a small mirror, licking his fingers and fixing the hairs that had fallen out of place.

“You’ve got nothing to apologize for. I’m your whore, remember? Use me whenever you want,” Yuuri spat.

Victor stopped him before Yuuri got to the door, putting a hand on his shoulder and asking him to wait.

“You know that’s not how it is. We joke about it and play with the illusion, but you know I respect you and your body. I love you, and I belong to you just as much as you belong to me.”

Yuuri brushed the hand off his shoulder before turning. “Damn right you belong to me. I think I proved that when I took you so many times.” Victor jumped as Yuuri’s fist connected with the wall. “Fuck, I’m sorry. I’m just…pissed right now, more so than before.”

Victor stepped back and began to twirl his hat he’d laid on the desk earlier. “Yeah…about that…we need to talk. I felt like…you took whatever is going on out on me. I know we laughed about it afterward, but it _did_ hurt.”

Yuuri let go of the door handle he was clutching and took Victor’s hand in both of his, rubbing the knuckles with his fingers. “I’m sorry. I knew I was hurting you and I didn’t stop. Something happened, and I wasn’t ready to talk about it. I don’t know how to handle what I’m feeling.”

“Then come to me, when you’re ready. We can work whatever it is out.” Victor took his hands back and ran them down Yuuri’s sides. “Babe, I chose to be with you despite your past issues, and you chose to be with me regardless of mine. I’m here for you.”

Turning away, Yuuri heaved a sigh. “We will talk—tonight. I need to get it out. I just don’t know how you’ll feel afterward.”

Victor hugged him tightly, kissing the sensitive spot behind his ears. “Tell you what—we’ll grab dinner somewhere and take it home. I’ll give you a nice massage after we have some food—hell you can even eat in bed if you want. And we’ll talk. We have to because my hole cannot take your wrath.”

Yuuri chuckled as he opened the door and stepped out. “And here I thought you liked being pushed to your limits.”

“Not quite like that, I don’t. You’re the one that enjoys pain more than me.”

Nodding and mouthing, “I love you,” Yuuri made his way toward the exit. There was much more to clean up and questions to field regarding that impromptu kiss. His stomach tied in knots as he walked, thinking about the conversation they’d have later that night. How would Victor react to what he was thinking? Even Yuuri thought it was not just unconventional but also a decision that couldn’t be undone if they’d agree. How would he even ask him?

Victor didn’t know a thing about Yuuri and his resident, Sofia’s therapy sessions and what she was dealing with. The wheels had turned in Yuuri’s mind the moment he’d heard Sofia was pregnant, knowing no one would want a whore’s baby—but another whore.

Would Victor be mad at the suggestion? Would he call Yuuri stupid or insane? Was Victor willing to be a father? Is that something he even wanted?

Yuuri would find out soon enough.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading! Feel free to tell me what you think in the comments.  
> (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, what have I been doing the last eight months? Apparently not writing. :( Yeah, been dealing with the whole "I'm not as good as I want to be so why bother" thing. 
> 
> If you too are having issues with self-doubt and fear I highly recommend you listen to Ira Glass's thoughts on ["The Gap."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iHc3s-MtoUc&t=0s&list=PLLqHLPHh_4P5oBtSfFUGo3ejoOjrUW1be&index=11)
> 
> I sat down today and told myself I had to finish something, anything. So I chose to stay at my computer until the oldest WIP had another chapter. So...here it is in its unedited glory. Love you all!

 

* * *

 

The aroma of charred chicken and melted butter wafted throughout the small living room. Open cartons of pelmeni rested on a side table. Victor slung an arm around the back of the sofa and stretched his legs. “I’m stuffed.” He turned to Yuuri to see another huge bite being forced into his mouth. “But apparently you’re not.”

Yuuri watched a finger come toward him. The glob of sauce that dribbled down his chin was whisked away with a smirk. Victor’s tongue lapped at the butter without breaking eye contact.

“You said you wanted to talk after dinner and yet you’ve been shoveling more food into your mouth than your stomach can hold. Care to enlighten me? Why are you stalling?”

“Not sta—” Yuuri gulped and then coughed so he could speak. “I’m not stalling. I’m hungry.”

Victor plucked the carton out of Yuuri’s hands and set it next to his own plate. He chuckled when Yuuri’s fingers followed the food and he had to bat them away. “You weren’t even that hungry when I ran off with you from the whore house. You’re doing this on purpose. So, spill it. And I don’t mean blow chunks because you ate more than a horse.”

With a sigh, Yuuri shuffled and turned toward Victor, tucking a foot under himself. His hands trembled on his lap. “I don’t want you to leave me…”

Victor’s shoulders drooped and he reached over, taking Yuuri’s hand in his own. “Really? Why would you think I would?”

The room seemed smaller now. Yuuri rubbed the back of his neck and glanced around, everywhere but Victor’s questioning face. Victor cleared his throat and finally, Yuuri met his eyes.

“Sofia, at The Arms is pregnant.” Yuuri looked down at his fingers clasping and unclasping in his lap.

“Okay?” Victor’s fingertips traced along Yuuri’s jaw before tilting it upward, forcing Yuuri to look at him. “That’s not your fault.” He stopped and scooted forward, raising an eyebrow and cleared his throat. Yuuri turned and buried his head in the cushions. “Yuuri? It’s not…right? Not that I think you would—”

“God, no!” Yuuri’s voice muffled but it came out loud and clear. He refused to meet Victor’s gaze. “It’s just…it’ll have nowhere to go. She can’t take care of herself so—and her mother won’t have her and a child.” Victor jerked back when Yuuri’s head whipped around. His cheeks were damp.

“Have you ever thought about being a father, Victor? Would you want to, ever?”

Victor’s mouth fell open and he pressed his fingers to his jaw. He didn’t speak.

“I mean, I think you would be a good father.” Yuuri stared at his fingers, twisting them together. “Me? Well, I don’t know, being a prostitute didn’t give me the best background. I’d probably be the worst parent, but I would try. I would do everything in my power to be good to that child.”

Yuuri yelped when two hands clapped around his ears and pulled him forward. A tongue pried its way into his mouth. He groaned and melted into the deep kiss. Victor was inches from his lips when he spoke.

“You would make an excellent father, Yuuri and it’s because of your past not in spite of it. You’ve seen the worst in people. You know the kind of person you don’t want that child to become and that will guide you.”

“I sense a but in there.” Yuuri brushed a hand across his face.

“But…you know two men cannot adopt together. And we don’t need anyone looking into your past that hard.”

Yuuri smiled and snuggled closer to Victor. “I know. I just thought—well, it was a dumb idea anyway. Forget it. Thanks for not blowing your top at least.”

Their eyes met and Victor kissed Yuuri’s nose. “You’re welcome, love.” Yuuri sighed as a hand snaked along his thigh. “But, there’s nothing stopping me from adopting a child. Sure it’s unorthodox for a single man to take on a child, but considering the origin of the child I don’t think anyone would ask too many questions.”

“Really?” Yuuri grabbed Victor’s shoulders with both hands and pulled him directly across from him. “You would do that? For me?”

A smile crept on Victor’s face. He smoothed a hand down Yuuri’s cheek and held it there. “For you, I’d do anything. But bringing a child into our little family can’t be done on a whim. And even though legally he or she would be my child with my last name it would be just as much yours. Responsibilities included.”

“I know. I know. I’m not dumb. I can feed a baby and rock it and all that stuff.”

Victor chuckled. “And…? What about changing diapers constantly, cleaning up messes more often than not, feeding in the middle of the night, never letting the kid out of your sight because disaster can happen in an instant…” He leaned back and clasped his hands on a knee. “And so on. Do you realize, honestly, how much work goes into raising something completely depending on you?”

“No.” Yuuri pursed his lips. “But I will do whatever it takes. I like kids, I’m good with kids.”

“You’re good with kids that can wipe their own ass. It won’t be like dealing with the girls at The Arms. You’ll never be able to send this kid away or lose your temper and just leave for a while. You’ll have to watch your mouth and leaving dildos around the house,” He pointed to the phallus laying on its side on a far table. “is a definite no, no.”

Yuuri’s bottom lip jutted out from his face. “And I thought you said I’d be a good father. I know I’d have to watch what I do at home when a little one is watching.”

Victor’s face fell, and he grabbed Yuuri is a strong hug. “I do think you would be an excellent father, but I’m not so sure you’ve thought everything through.”

“Maybe I haven’t, but I know what I want. I don’t have the best history, I know this. But I also know that with you by my side I can accomplish anything.” Yuuri slid off the sofa and knelt at Victor’s feet, taking his hands in his own. “Victor, I want a family with you. I want a baby with you. And unless you know something I don’t about anatomy, this is the only way we’re going to get one.”

Long fingers ran through Yuuri’s dark hair as his cheek rested on Victor’s thighs. Yuuri didn’t say another word. The tight expression on Victor’s face and the feather-light touches to his scalp were a signal to shut up and let the man think. Moments went by in silence aside from a few sighs from both men. Victor tapped Yuuri’s temple and their eyes met.

“Is Sofia at The Arms now?”

Yuuri nodded.

“I’d feel better if we spoke to her about this…plan. She doesn’t want the baby, you’ve said as much, but I don’t want to go further if she wouldn’t approve.”

Yuuri launched up and captured Victor in a barrage of kisses up his neck, around his cheeks, and finally taking his lips. “I love you. I love you. Thank you.”

Victor nipped his bottom lip. “Mmm…don’t thank me. This is a joint decision, plus, you may not be thanking me after paperwork is signed and you have a baby that just threw up all over you.” Victor’s grin lit up the room. Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh and roll his eyes.

Yuuri grabbed their coats and tossed one to Victor. “We need to catch her before it’s lights out. I’ll meet you in the car.” He dashed out the door before Victor could get a word in.

* * *

 

Kristina stood up from the reception desk when she saw Yuuri pass through the second set of double doors.

“Yuuri, back so soon?” She leaned over and grabbed a stack of files. The door opened again. “Oh, and Victor. So…I guess you aren’t here to go over the enter/exit logs.”

“No, I can go over all that in the morning. I came to see Sofia. Is she around the common area or in her room already?”

Kristina gestured to the open area ahead. “I last saw her roaming around the kitchen. She said she was craving salt or something. Want me to find her and send her to your office?”

“Yeah. We’ll be waiting for her.” Kristina opened her mouth then clamped it shut. She twirled a lock of hair between her fingers while taking a few steps backward. Yuuri knew that look. “Oh…no…it’s not anything bad. We just want to discuss her future plans—with her moving and all.”

“Okay.” Kristina skipped down the hall. Sometimes she was too curious for her own good.

Victor’s finger glided over each book in Yuuri’s office while they waited, announcing each one out loud. “Ethics in Psychology, Counseling Troubled Youth, …”

The office chair creaked when Yuuri leaned back and turned. “You know, I already am aware of the books I have. You don’t need to—” A faint knock interrupted his verbal thought. “You can come in, Sofia.”

A short girl with tousled brown hair pulled into a bun waddled through the doorway. Her typical shin-length patchwork dress was hiked up in the front to her knees. Her swollen belly touched the chair back before she reached out to steady herself on it. She glanced at both men and grimaced when she sat down. A few moments later after adjusting she blew out a puff of air. “So…did you find someone to take this…” She pointed to her belly. “thing?”

Victor pulled a second chair away from the desk and sat facing her. “Do you feel pretty bad? I know in the third trimester it can get—”

“Yes, dammit.” Sofia pounded her fist on the armrest. “It’s horrible. It’s fine one second then the next I’m puking my guts out. I can’t breathe. I can’t fucking walk—.”

“Language, please.” Yuuri tried to sound sympathetic as he said it.

“Screw language. You try having a gigantic melon that makes you piss constantly and walk funny strapped to your middle.” Yuuri opened his mouth but didn’t have a chance to utter a sound. “And don’t tell me that I could’ve stopped this with a rubber. You know how it is! No one wants a sheet blocking their fun.”

Yuuri held up both hands in defeat while Victor let out a low chuckle, which was silenced the moment Yuuri shot him a shut the hell up look.

“Sofia, I am not here to lecture you. What’s done is done. Now we have to deal with it. Regarding that…” Yuuri took a deep breath and closed his eyes momentarily. “How would you feel about me,” He pointed toward Victor and then himself. “I mean about us adopting the baby when it’s born?”

The clock in the corner seemed to get louder as Yuuri looked at Sofia and then at Victor. He couldn’t read her expression and Victor was biting his lip.

“Done.”

Victor sat up straighter. “Really? You don’t have any issues with…you know?”

Sofia bobbed her hear toward Victor and rolled her eyes. “Please. I know you two are fucking and I could care less.” She cradled her belly and patted it. “At least with you two I’ll know it isn’t left to cry alone in an orphanage or worse.” She gulped and reached out with an open hand toward Yuuri. His fingers brushed against her smaller ones before cupping her hand his both of his. “Yuuri, as much shit as I give you…I trust you. I don’t know about politseyskiy over here but…” She grinned when Victor’s mouth flew open as he made an indignant sound.

“Thank you, Sofia,” Yuuri said as he trotted around his desk to face her, arms wide. She hesitated at first but then pushed herself up. The hug was a little awkward with Yuuri squatting down to hug her around the shoulders. Victor’s arms came around next.

“Okay, too tight. Too close.” Sofia ducked her head and both men stepped back. “I’m glad you’re taking this off my hands and all, but let’s not get mushy about it. Just tell me where to sign when the time comes.” She winked at Yuuri before turning and waddling toward the door, waving a hand in the air as she went.

“That was too easy, wasn’t it?” Victor asked when the door closed behind her.

“Yes and no. I knew she didn’t want the child but part of me feels like she should have contested more. You know?” Yuuri flopped back in his chair and propped his chin up with a hand. “I feel like…I mean…you were making a big deal out of it earlier and she just…doesn’t care. At all apparently.”

Victor came around and rubbed Yuuri’s back and kissed his forehead. “It is a big deal. I guess in her case she just wants it to disappear so she can g home with her mother and start over—pretend it never happened.”

Yuuri reached around and took Victor’s hand to place a kiss on the top. “You were too easy as well. Why’d you basically agree without saying it?”

“I’m older than you, Yuuri. I’ve thought about possibly bringing children into my life before I met you. I actually thought you wouldn’t be interested so I never brought it up.”

“Really? Huh. Looks like I’m not the only one that needs to communicate more.” Yuuri slapped Victor’s stomach with the back of his hand and Victor whined. “Isn’t that right…Dad?”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and suggestions are always welcome! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Sign up for my newsletter at [seramaddingly.com](http://www.seramaddingly.com)


End file.
